Picking Up the Pieces
by Prudence Chastity
Summary: The death of spouses overwhelms those remaining, pushing Fang beyond all human limits. Something in our warrior breaks, and suddenly Serah's not entirely unwilling to play along, if only to feel beyond the pain again. A little pretending goes too far. SerahxFuta!Fang & twisted FLight
1. Chapter 1

**XXX**

Fang smiled contently, fingers following the outline of Lightning's fair jaw as she made her way to Lightning's lips. Drifting that touch across her chin, Fang paused at her lips. Just barely grazing, Fang traced Lightning's bottom lip carefully, long ago having memorized every crease and contour to that perfect face.

Lightning's mouth twitched, just a little. Fang paused, watchful. "That lip isn't going to kiss itself, you know." Lightning opened her eyes, remarkable, bright twin azures that shone like crystals around Fang. She nipped playfully at Fang's finger, gently taking the edge of her pointer digit between her teeth, she smiled at Fang.

Fang practically gleamed, glowing in Lightning's presence. "Morning, Claire."

Lightning released her finger to give her a body-warming, genuine smile, one that she saved only for Fang. "I still don't feel your lips on mine."

Fang complied then, leaning in to brush their lips together where Lightning took up her pace, passionately massaging Fang's lips before she suckled the bottom one. Giving Fang's lips one last chaste kiss, she pulled away with a grin, as satisfied as Fang, murmuring. "Mmm, _now _it's a good morning."

Lightning lifted her hand to Fang's hairline, eyes flickering up, where she smiled fondly, stroking Fang's cheek. "Checking out my bedhead?"

"Mhmm." Lightning licked her bottom lip, where Fang's mouth had been. "You make it sexy."

Fang grinned easily. "What can I say? My wife likes to pull."

"Oh yeah?" Light danced through Lightning's eyes. "She likes it rough, hmm?"

Fang winked. "My wife likes it every way I give it to her."

Lightning rolled on the bed, moving up on top of Fang and hovering over, body leaning into Fang's. "That sounds like a theory we should test."

Fang moaned softly as Lightning pressed into her, lips once again meeting in a soft, wet tumble of kisses that already had her body soaring. Kissing Lightning was like tasting paradise, and Fang would never be able to have enough of it. Lightning moved down to her chin, planting kisses and affectionately chewing her skin. Fang hugged her to her body. _Best wife ever. _"I love you, Claire."

Lightning let Fang roll them again so she was on the bottom, eyes shining up at Fang. She spoke against Fang's chin, her kisses and hot breath leaving Fang tingling. "I love you too, Fang." Lightning murmured, warming Fang to her core. "I always will." Hand snaking up Fang's cheek to her hair, Lightning gave that sexy bedhead a playful tug. Fang smiled and cherished her.

**_XXX_**

"You made me breakfast! And it's different than yesterday's!"

Serah smiled at Snow's enthusiasm as she sat down to their daily shared morning meal. Passing the syrup on over to her husband, Snow gave her a winning grin that warmed Serah's heart before helping himself to a great gallop of a serving, drenching his pancakes and behemacon alike as he started in on the meal, practically wolfing it down.

Serah shook her head, starting in on her own meal at a much more respectable pace than her late-for-work husband. "Mmm," Snow mumbled through a mouthful. "Thisisdeliciousbabe, thankyou."

Serah stood and fetched her forgetful man a glass of water. Coming to his side, she put a hand on his shoulder and handed him the cup, which Snow gratefully took and drained back, washing down breakfast. Snow swallowed a great gulp and stood from his chair, turning to his perfect wife, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding Serah. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Serah rested her head against his chest fondly, knowing no greater feeling than being wrapped in, held by those strong arms, protected and loved by her adorable giant. Snow leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Serah turned her chin up and caught his mouth, giggling a little through the kiss as his scruff prickled her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck affectionately, savoring his warmth.

"Go save the world some more, honey."

"I'll be home early today," Snow promised, remembering without prompt. "For our lunch-and-market date with Sis and Fang."

"I'll see you then," Serah told him, glowing. He was such a good man, her only man. Serah kissed him. "Love you, Snow."

"Love you too, baby." Snow told her, breaking away to squeeze her hand. "I'll see you in a few hours, Serah."

Serah watched him go, love tingling in her heart. "Bye, Snow!"

**_XXX_**

"Ahh! A meal fit for a hero!" Snow smiled broadly, clapping a large arm around Serah's shoulders as the troupe exited the restaurant after a nice lunch. Standing next to Fang, Lightning's arm brushed her wife's as they walked, content to now stroll the streets for the market produce, both families needing a restock after the week's hungry meals.

Fang particularly enjoyed these excursions they shared every week into the city to restock. Neither she nor Lightning had much of a knack for picking food, but Serah did. Serah would often shop for all of them, using Snow as her tall man to reach higher shelves or send him off with a list and the three of them plus Vanille conversed while paroozing about the past week. Fang enjoyed her time with both the Farrons, talking to Serah, even just listening to Serah and Lightning talk was enough. It was like their family time spent together, and Fang enjoyed the company of her new family.

"Hey," Fang touched Lightning's shoulder, looking over at one of the outdoor stalls. "There's Vanille. I'll get her."

Lightning lifted a hand to Fang's arm and halted her momentarily, pulling Fang back over to her, where Fang found herself delightfully brought into a kiss. Lightning caressed her mouth only moments, but it was enough to get Fang's blood pumping already, with that sweet, familiar scent... "Hurry back." Lightning told her, offering Fang _her _smile once more.

Fang was almost dazed with her bliss, already longing to be at Lightning's side once more, though she had barely left it. "Be right back," Fang cast her wife a dazzling smile and turned away. Beside her, Serah giggled at her sister.

"And you call Snow and me lovey-dovey."

Lightning bristled and Snow grinned, hugging Serah closer to his side to rub her arm soothingly. "Guess you really are a cookie inside, Sis!"

Lightning nudged Serah at the teasing, making Serah grin and chuckle all the more because of the truth behind Snow's joke.

A low thrum passed through the ground, the hum mostly unnoticed for the busy interactions in the street, but Lightning paused. "Do you hear that?"

Snow stopped, looking cautiously about. "Hear what?"

The long, warning howl of the town's emergency sirens broke the air, filling the busy streets with flashing blue and yellow lights that poured into the town from the watch towers' spotlights, the color of evacuation and retreat.

The streets went crazy.

Everyone was trained to learn the emergency colors of New Oerba and everyone knew that yellow was for 'fiend assault' while blue signified a mass exodus into homes or places of shelter. As a massive wave, people immediately pushed outward, desperate to make it into shops and homes. Lightning had half a second to spot Fang grabbing Vanille before the two were rushed over by a sea of people coming from nowhere and everywhere at once. Lightning instinctively reached out and grabbed Serah's arm, only seconds before being roughly shoved back by a frenzied man looking for shelter. Lightning's grip on Serah's arm tightened. Snow had moved his back to the crowd, leaning over Serah protectively as the rush of people fled. He grabbed Lightning's arm too and dragged her over next to Serah, sheltering them both from the mass exodus. Lightning could already hear doors being slammed and locked.

"_BEHEMOTHS!" _All at once, the frantic street filled with a rush uniforms from the south as military garbs flooded the streets and the town warning horn sounded off. "_BEHEMOTHS ARE UPON US!" _Behind them, the most horrifying horde of Behemoth Kings of every kind fought the GC soldiers, ripping Oerba's Guardians limb from limb in a stampeding rage as they raced into the city. A cloud of dust opened up before their pounding hooves and many simply ignored the gunfire altogether just to plough through. Screams tore through the air and blood rushed freely as soldier and civilian were devoured alike.

Lightning gripped Snow's arm tightly, nails piercing through his shirt. "Come on!" There was no way Snow heard her over the roaring rush of screams, but the pinch and his own instincts did the trick. The slamming of doors was becoming regular as people crowded outside, barricading to get in and Lightning knew they'd never make it to the front of one in time anyway with so many people crowding, even with Snow's massive frame. Dropping his arm, her grip was iron-fisted around Serah's wrist as she dragged them off with the retreating crowd, anxiously scanning for a cubby to dive into.

Lightning found one in an alley that branched off diagonally from the road. It wasn't perfect; the alley half-circled around from the south everyone was escaping from, but it was empty and Lightning knew their chances were better in seclusion. With so many people, it'd be impossible to defend Serah out in the open and it left too many points of attack that the beasts could take advantage of. Set away from the rest, they'd be able to move without being trampled.

Fighting the crowd that pushed them north, Lightning yanked Serah closer up against her body so she wouldn't lose her. Snow saw where she was looking and stomped on in front of them, blocking them from being run over as people pushed and shoved to escape. Snow stood firm, _steelguard_ up and ready as they slowly progressed through the flood of rushing people to the slanted alley.

When they'd finally made it to the clearing, Lightning released Serah to Snow to check around the bend of the alley- where it became clear why no one else had taken up residence here. At the back of the curved alley stood another opening into the street, an opening where rampaging Behemoths stampeded past in a rushed blur of muscled madness. Lightning withdrew quickly back around the bend, not wanting her scent to be caught on the air with a curious Behemoth rushing by. She turned back to Snow - startled with creeping fear for Serah's life as a broad-chested Kaiser Behemoth approached. Lightning raced forward, grabbing Serah's arm with one hand while she unsheathed her gunblade with the other. She pushed Serah partially around the bend near the small trashcan. "Stay there- scream if one of them comes from the other end."

Without further instruction, Lightning took off to aid Snow as the brawler fended off the beast. Lightning leapt into the fray, slashing down and cutting a thin slice through the beast's throat as the Behemoth roared. Snow stepped in front as she landed and took a heavy, clawed paw to the forearms, cleanly blocking the blow that would have squished Lightning. He grunted as the paw came away, slicing into his arms sharply as Lightning jumped at it again, cutting a deeper strike down its eye. The beast howled, jerking back, and Lightning took the opportunity to gut it through the stomach. Snow unhooked a grenade from his belt as Lightning cut it again across the chest. "Light!"

He tossed the grenade and Lightning instinctively bounced back at its appearance. Before the beast could stand and heal itself, the grenade went off under its middle and exploded its belly into a million guts, viscera splattering the walls of the alley entrance as it collapsed.

Serah gasped from behind them and Lightning whipped around to note two new Behemoths stalking down the alley. "Snow!" Snow had turned at the peeping sound of fright too and promptly unbuckled two more nades from his belt,which he bit off while Lightning fired at the approaching beasts, both of them moving in front of Serah protectively from the other side now. Snow threw his explosions directly at the beasts this time. Both of them hit the right Behemoth, an Alpha who collapsed upon impact. The rising smell of burnt flesh and blood hit her as she rushed forward, blade back out to slash at the second. It took her first strike across the shoulders unflinchingly and lifted a clawed paw to swipe down at her, one that Lightning caught against her blade and strained with, cutting into its paw as the monster shoved it further down at her.

Snow ricocheted in and slammed a metal-knuckled fist into the beast's throat, who startled as Snow's fist pierced skin and released the pressure on Lightning, who cut through its paw and sliced unkindly through its neck, severing the head from his body, which rolled.

Beside him, its friend, apparently not dead, reared back on both feet and yanked a blade out the soft side of its skull, wounds healing over in a jiff. Lightning glanced back Serah's way, where another standing Behemoth, a Humbaba, stopped to sniff into the alley. "Fuck." Lightning waved over to Snow, signalling to the other Behemoth. Snow nodded and barely managed to bring up his arms in time for another block, crying out a little as the beast's blade cut deeply into his guarding forearm.

But Lightning had no time. The other had started in. Lightning dashed over, ready to cut the monster limb from limb for ever threatening her family.

**_XXX_**

_There. _Fang shoved her spear through the risen Behemoth's chest and yanked it out viciously, sprinting over from her corner to jump on a beast and hop from it just as fast, a leap that would have made Lightning proud. Rolling when she hit the ground, Fang dashed over to the northern alley, instinctively feeling Lightning would be there. _She'd want to get Serah out of harm's way. Somewhere she could protect her. _The alley made sense. Lightning would be there.

Thrusting her spear into a passing Behemoth's shoulder, Fang twisted her spear and leveraged against the thrust, twisting muscle and sinew as she used her forward momentum to spring over the Behemoth in question and another of its ilk on her route to the passageway. She was so close, she could practically taste her wife's presence.

_Hang on, Claire. _Fang willed. _I'm coming._

**_XXX_**

"Shit." Pain exploded across Lightning's upper arm as the Behemoth's claws effortlessly ripped through her GC shoulder pad and spiked into the back of her arm, forcibly dragging her forward as the Behemoth's claws tore through skin and muscle. Lightning's gunblade clattered to the ground, though she couldn't feel her hand to know she'd dropped it. Narrowly missing her head being cleaved off by the Behemoth's great swinging blade, Lightning dropped to the ground and rolled, her shoulder pulsing crystal agony through the fresh wound that was already seeping through her uniform.

Lightning rolled close enough to kick out at its leg, but weakened as she was and dizzying from growing blood loss, it did little. The Behemoth brought down its blade to eviscerate her and Lightning only just avoided her instant death by flopping over ungracefully at the last second. The blade burrowed deep into the stone where she'd just been. _Serah. _Lightning breathed over her fuzzing vision. _Serah needs you. She'll die if you fail here._

Lightning was near her gunblade again; stretching out an arm for the piece, Lightning grabbed it up and whirled onto her back, shooting the hand that swooped down for her. Sliding back on the cobblestone, Lightning continued to fire at the beast, who reared back, roaring in rage as she staggered to her feet, still shooting. Coming down from his howl of pure seething, stomach ridden with bulletholes, the beast returned to all fours and leapt at her, paw swiping out faster than the eye could follow. Lightning choked as those claws pierced her, ripping through flesh as if it were mere tissue and slamming her bodily back against a stone wall.

_"Nooo!" _Lightning vaguely recognized a throaty scream of agonized denial before the claws ripped sideways out of her stomach, tearing flesh and muscle with it carelessly as Lightning's side ripped open with renewed fire.

Lightning barely registered the new onslaught at all, but her broken body refused to support a damaged frame. As her feet slid out numbly from under her, Lightning's head tilted back in time to see Fang. _Fang. _She tried to smile at her wife's presence, but her numbed mind seemed to have lost that connection and all she managed was a pained, pathetic little mewling.

Atop the beast's shoulders, Fang drove her spear down through its neck with all the savagery of an untamed dragon. As the beast tumbled and fell, Snow gasped audibly and Fang looked up to see the Kaiser Behemoth's blade protruding from his chest. Fang thundered a roar that didn't sound remotely human and yanked her spear from the Humbaba's body to put all her strength behind an arching throw. Her spear whistled through the air before slicing cleanly through the Kaiser's neck, making a sickening squelch as it reached up for the spear, then fell.

"_Claire!" _Fang was at her side before Lightning could even blink. "Oh, God." Fang felt choked, as if someone had savagely gripped her vocals and suffocated her. "God." Fang started reaching down, down where Lightning's stomach was literally a torn mess of bloody insides that churned Fang's stomach. Five initial stab wounds had been made fatal by the vicious yank sideways that'd almost literally ripped Lightning's abdomen in half. Fang's hand froze, afraid to touch, afraid she'd hurt her further. Even an amateur medic would realize the fatality of such a strike. It was a miracle in and of itself that Lightning was still breathing. Fang could see her blood seeping out with every breath, drenching her uniform and the hard ground.

"Fang." Fang's horrified eyes lifted past Lightning's busted shoulder to her pure, flawless face. A mask of the torture she must be in, Lightning's eyes showed only great sadness, and an understanding that Fang couldn't accept. "I wasn't... I just wasn't fast enough...this time."

"No," Fang viciously denied that acceptance she saw in Lightning. _"No, _Claire! I'll find you a doctor, a cure, a potion- something." Fang started to stand, but Lightning, weak as she was, managed to lift a trembling hand to Fang's wrist, halting her in her tracks.

"Don't go." Lightning exhaled raggedly, her whole body shaking with the words. Fang found herself kneeling again, holding Lightning's hand, cupping it to her face, trembling. Though speech was clearly an effort, Lightning struggled through it, every labored breath delicate and hard-earned. "I love you."

"Claire," Fang's heart was snapping. "I love you too, Claire. I love you so much. Please. Please. Don't- you can make it through this. Claire, _please! _I love you. _I love you! Please. _You can't- I can't- you're my everything."

Lightning demanded of her mind to connect and was glad when she felt her lips twitch, just minutely, trying to smile for Fang. Fang felt her hand weakly tug at her chin. She leaned forward and Lightning's lips touched hers, giving Fang her one last kiss. When Fang's lips left hers, their heads stayed together. Lightning rested against Fang. Fang felt something wet on Lightning's cheeks and wondered if Lightning was crying. Lightning's thumb stroked her cheek, one final time. "Take care of Serah, Fang." Lightning asked, her voice merely touching the air, so soft.

"Claire, please... I need you."

"I'm lucky." Lightning told her, making Fang tremble. "To have loved you."

Lightning's hand stilled in hers.

**_XXX_**

A ragged scream ripped from Serah's throat as, forgetting all sense of caution, she rushed towards her fallen lover, desperation cutting any sense of self-preservation. _"SNOW!" _Serah scuttled, dragging herself across the bloody stone as blood rained from the sky, courtesy of Fang's aim. Oblivious to it, Serah appeared at Snow's side, gawking and sickened by the stench of fresh blood that oozed from around the embedded, circular blade in Snow's chest. "Snow..." Serah could scarcely believe her eyes or any of her senses. She wanted to turn and run, to wake up from this horrible nightmare, to do anything-

"Serah." It was impossible that he was even talking to her. His chest heaved, moving the blade with every pained syllable. Snow lifted his hand to hers and took it, wrapping his palm around her little hands all-encompassingly. "Hey baby."

"Snow." Serah's breath was short. She could hardly breathe. This wasn't happening. This couldn't _be _happening. She waited to wake up. _Wake up. _She urged. _Please. _

Reality had little mercy. "Heyy," Snow's voice was soft, faint. "Don't cry." Snow squeezed her hand as hard as he could; it barely registered. "Sis wouldn't like that." Snow almost tried to chuckle, but the effort hurt his chest too much, which was seeping into his shirt. He settled for a smile instead, sad, but genuine. "She'd hurt me if she knew I was making you cry, you'know."

Serah couldn't help it. Her brain had seemed to lose all function. "Snow." Somewhere deep inside of her, it registered that this would be the last time she'd see her husband. Serah nearly choked in her rushed attempt to tell him. "I love you, Snow. I love you. Please. You know that, right? I love you. I'll always love you."

"Shhh," Snow hushed her rising panic. "I know, baby. I know." He breathed in deeply. "I love you too, Serah. You've made my life... worthwhile... undeserving...as I am."

"Snow," Serah's voice was choked. "You're perfect. You were always perfect. So good to me; flawless. Snow, I- " Serah gagged on a sob. "I love you. Please don't leave me."

"When it comes to it, Serah," Snow's breaths slowed, and the words took longer to spill from his mouth. "Don't be afraid...to love again."

"Snow, _no_- "

"I _love you_, Serah." Snow told her forcefully. He tried to keep his smile for her. "I'll see you...on the other side."

**_XXX_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Claire. Claire, no- come back." Fang gripped Lightning's shoulders and gave Lightning a gentle, but determined shake. "Claire!" Fang shook her again. "Please wake up. Claire- Please- you can't," Fang choked, oblivious to her wet eyes as she gripped Lightning steadfast. "Don't leave me." Fang gagged, short of air as her grip on Lightning's shoulders turned to steel. "Don't leave me, dammit!" Brick crumbled behind Lightning's shoulder as Fang's fist made a permanent indentation into the stone. Fang pressed her forehead against Lightning's, fist grinding further into the stone and blood and grit alike dripped from the divot, eyes closed. Fang's breath swelled as she whispered to her girlfriend one last time. "I can't live without you, Claire."

Lightning was still.

"Fuck." Fang whimpered, her tone raising as she hauled back and punched the wall again. "Fuck! I need you! I couldn't- I should have been here, with you. It should have been me. Dammit!" She hit the wall again, knuckles raw.

Serah watched Fang crumble. She called out to her, heart shattered in shared agony.

Fang turned sharply at the new voice and Serah's blood ran cold. Pure, untainted rage ran thick through dark eyes that'd narrowed to slits as Fang looked upon her with no sense of recognition in the slightest. Serah started, crawling back before her wrist touched upon her husband's limp arm as Fang snarled at her, an anger and devoid in her so dangerous that Serah felt her own life threatened with a chilled certainty. Fang was out to kill.

A loud snort brought both womens' heads whirling on the spot to find a new intruder down near the entrance in the shape and form of a Beta Behemoth King. Fang snarled, growling verbally as she stood from Lightning. Realizing that she meant to engage the beast, Serah scuttled over and ripped the spear from the Kaiser Behemoth's corpse to toss over at Fang. It skidded across the stone just as Fang picked herself up fully and stopped, hitting the side of her boot. Fang kicked the weapon up, eyes never breaking from the feral beast.

She charged.

Reckless abandon tossed to the wind, Fang shot at the beast like an unrestrained animal, darting in to drive her spear handle-deep into the standing monster's stomach with a vicious, blood curling howl that didn't even sound remotely human. Her spear lunged into the beast with a sickening squish before Fang bodily ripped it out with all her force, cutting a swathing chunk out of the beast's side.

The creature screamed and reached back, ripping a circular, spiked blade free of its head. Fang raged as the monster's side, bleeding profusely only moments ago, simply grew back its hide, flesh stretching to cover the raw wound and completely close over the deadly infliction. Fang seethed and darted forward to rip it limb from limb.

The Behemoth was ready for her attack this time and Fang's rage blinded her to her surroundings until the clawed paw was inches from her face. Pain ripped across Fang's face as the claws pierced her cheek deeply in the slash that sent Fang careening into the wall, where she hit it with a thud, head smacking back against the crumbling brick. Fang seethed, adrenaline eating up the pain as a circular blade came for her neck. She ducked the blow and loose rock tumbled as the Behemoth's blade wedged halfway into the brick behind her.

As it prepared to yank its tool out, Fang reared up her spear into its arm and hauled back, cutting a long, deep incision into its forearm that had it dropping the hilt of its blade to grab the open injury. Blood seeped between its paw, honing Fang's eyes into the oozing. It wasn't enough. It had to die, to feel its life seeping out of it in last moments with the realization that it wasn't going to make it, that she had prevailed wholly over the vile creature as its blood seeped out.

Fang jerked her blade up again, stabbing through the creature's paw over its arm all the way back through to the initial injury. She ripped her spear out savagely as the monster howled in agony. Fang growled and hauled back, thrusting her spear so deeply into its heart that it nearly pierced through to the other side. The monster stilled, eyes glossing over. Fang was the last thing it saw before it died, falling back with a terrific thud as it hit the ground.

Serah's heart pulsated at the savagery of Fang's assault. Fang was wild, feral in her deep-seated anger. Forgoing her own safety again, Serah called out to her weakly, timid. "Fang..."

If Fang heard her at all, she didn't show it. Pausing only long enough to viciously yank her spear from the Behemoth's corpse, Fang took off down the alley, inhumane rage spurning her feet. She wiped blood from her eyes and ignored her bleeding cheek, biting back the taste of blood on her tongue. _Claire's blood._The image wouldn't leave her mind, of Lightning sitting there, propped against the wall, insides leaking out all over the stone...

Serah followed at a distance, heart aching.

With a bloodthirsty roar, Fang leapt onto the street where two Alpha Behemoths were feasting on some helpless civilian corpse, fighting over the snack between them. The monsters heard her, but Fang was already upon the first by the time proper notice was given away from their meal. Slicing deeply across the first Alpha's thick neck, blood splattered over her face and chest, mixing to seep into her hair. Fang was satisfied to hear a squelching choke as, unable to process his own magic for healing in time, the beast collapsed, dead.

The other roared and immediately stood without injury, whipping out its blade in fury and cutting a swath at Fang that whooshed through the air. Fang jumped back- and again when the blade came swiping at her chest once more. As it hauled back its fist to swing at her again, Fang bolted in, anxious to make it bleed and jabbed a quick stab to its stomach. She backtracked to get out of its immediate vicinity- just in time for her shoulder to explode in agony as the Behemoth's blade buried halfway into her arm. Fang cried out and dropped her lance, cursing at the now-useless appendage. Before she could even stoop to collect her weapon, white-hot pain ripped up her back as three more claws pierced her from behind, pitching her forward until she met the original Behemoth's head, where he forcibly headbutted her. A crack echoed throughout the street as Fang fell back.

Serah couldn't even scream, though she was writhing inside. She tried to force herself up, to run out to Fang and save her- or at least distract the Behemoths that were prepared to tear her apart- but she couldn't move. Not an inch. It was like her brain and her body commands had completely cut off from each other. Serah strained against this force to no avail, the crippling shock locking her limbs in place, in horror.

Fang hit the ground with a thud over her freshly scratched back injuries. Before her body would allow her the sense to get up, a heavy, clawed paw pierced her just under the chest. Fang heaved as she realized what was happening- a second before the full Behemoth's weight pressed down upon her. Another crack broke the air as several ribs snapped and fractured under the beast's growing weight. Fang shut her eyes, choking on the metallic, sticky taste of blood as her body, overwhelmed with conflicting agonies, roared in protest to her injuries. Fang felt sharp teeth bite into her thigh that even adrenaline could do little to curb- and with Fang's on the dying end, the pain was starting to grow again, seeping through her like a plague that made every breath an effort, every millisecond hell.

The crushing force suddenly lifted from her chest and Fang's eyes shot open to see the Alpha Behemoth that was standing on her bite ferociously at the Humbaba, not wanting to share its meal. The Humbaba's teeth tore from her leg as it growled, swiping at the Alpha. Fang took her new opportunity and gripped the handle of the blade in her arm. Gritting her teeth, she flinched, crying out as she ripped the weapon from her arm, causing a new rush of blood to gush from the open wound. Ignoring it, Fang threw the blade, spiraling it out from her good arm to careen at the two fighting Behemoths at an almost superhuman speed. The sharp end of the blade cut a swift path through the air, squelching horribly as it cut into the Humbaba Behemoth's eyes, far enough to nick the brain. The great beast fell without ceremony and Fang rolled, closer to her spear as the Alpha turned on her.

Serah watched it eye Fang, then look to the bodies of its fellow Behemoths surrounding monster didn't advance, but watched her as Fang similarly stilled, hateful eyes locked on the beast. It waited. Serah held her breath and prayed for Fang to retreat, to leave it alone and return, broken as she was, but still alive. Fang eyed the beast in turn. Her eyes flickered to the spear, not but a few feet away near her legs. The beast watched her, judging.

Fang lunged. The feral creature jumped too, jaws open wide to snap her neck. In her bloodlust, she'd misjudged the distance and the speed of the Behemoth's leap. Fang lifted her arm to block her face, simultaneously slamming a foot down on the edge of her spear to lift the end vertically, and locked it in place between her legs. The beast's mouth snapped shut upon her wrist, snapping it easily only seconds before its body followed in the land of the jump- impaling itself neatly on her spear and showering her with a spray of blood as the creature sputtered, choked, and died on her weapon.

Fang kicked out as best she could and rolled quickly to avoid being crushed by its body. Her body screamed in protest and Fang grunted, letting out a pathetic sort of whine as she cradled her wrist to her stomach. With the absence of an enemy around to slay, Fang's adrenaline dwindled and hot, fresh agony began to register, overwhelming her senses in a soaking wave of pain. Fang's heart pumped heavily through her chest. She swallowed and turned her head, wincing as her bloody cheek touched the warm stone of the street- stone that was only warm because it was splattered and drenched in blood.

Heavy footfalls pounded from the street, a little ways away. Fang fought the rising pain in an attempt to concentrate, heart quickening at the prospect of another conflict. Fang was damaged and agonized, but if it was another Behemoth...

Eyes narrowing as she tried to focus through the haze before her eyes, Fang angered her weeping body and sat up, sending horrible jolts throughout her stomach. Fang braced herself up on her only good elbow and cringed as she dragged her screaming body to her feet. Her leg pulsated, still bleeding freely, and she felt ready to puke from the pain in her abdomen. Still, Fang conquered the weaknesses and stood looking out over the distance, her vision still frustratingly hazy.

"Holy shit! Chris, we've got a survivor, critical condition. On the double!"

Fang blinked at the surprisingly close voice and found a stream of three soldiers and a medic rushing out from a sidestreet and coming at her. Two of the soldiers ran right past, but one stayed behind with the medic, who's eyes popped out at the sight of her injuries. "Hold still, miss." Fang's eyes were on the soldiers tromping off into the distance. The medic took her arm gently by the wrist and injected a phial of green fluid into her arm, a high dose of cure. Fang barely noticed, and nothing visibly immediately healed.

"Where are they going?" Fang asked, watching a few other soldiers whizz by as well.

"The Behemoths have mostly passed through." The medic told her. "The soldiers are clearing out the strays, and we medics for survivors and deceased," readying another bottle, he explained. "We need to clean sweep the area, remove those who weren't as lucky."

Fang's heart pulsed. _Claire. _A horrifying certainty passed over her. They were going to take Claire! Fang almost gagged on the realization. "_No_." Ripping her arm from the medic's grasp, which sent a nice, fresh onslaught of agony through her broken wrist, Fang took off, ignoring the calls and pounding footsteps from behind her and the burning heat scorching through her veins at every step. Her body felt done for, but Fang wouldn't stop. _They can't have her. _

When she reached it, the alley was already bustling with soldiers. Fang screeched and lunged through the huddle. Surprised soldiers became instantly defensive at her intrusion and struggled to hold her back, but even weak and broken as she was, nothing was to stop Fang from reaching her girlfriend. Breaking through the huddle of four of them, Fang didn't even notice Vanille's presence as she leaned over Serah, checking health and vitals. Vanille spun at the ruckus and gasped. "Fang!"

Fang shoved aside a soldier as her broken wrist screamed and others grabbed for her, but it didn't matter. Breaking free of them all, Fang knelt next to Lightning and held a hand out to touch that fair, blood-matted hair, pushing aside a few strands with her locked-up hand gently.

One of the soldiers readied his weapon behind her.

Vanille dashed over- but Fang, in her panic to protect Lightning, would have no intruders. Refusing to recognize her, Vanille found herself pinned to the wall by the neck with Fang's broken appendage as furious empty pits glared at her for intruding upon their space. Fang's arm increased the pressure at her throat, so beyond any sense of recognition that she couldn't even see Vanille.

The soldier aimed his weapon and shot, piercing Fang's neck with his missile. Vanille sobbed and held out her arms to catch Fang as she fell, minuscule dart protruding unkindly from her bruised skin.

Vanille never wanted to let go.

**_XXX_**

Serah trembled, cold, veins thick with ice that slowed every movement, every instance into a lonely, frigid existence. She had no thread with which to hold on to and felt numb. Too much had happened and Serah's mind was too heavy and guilt-laden to wrap her mind around it. A deep, isolated agony dwelt inside of her and Serah was too frozen to even contemplate how it'd ever be thawed. She was haunted, shivering to her core and frightened by the smallest measure.

_Snow's arms wrapped around her, holding her, safe and secure against that warm chest where nothing could ever break their happiness... _

Serah stiffened rock-solid at the kind and cruel memory of her lover that very morning. Snow's jaunty face, that ever-smiling fool was etched into her mind with something harder than a permanence. But the memory was crippled now, with the image of the Behemoth's blade protruding from his chest, blood oozing and soaking through his shirt. The air was so rank with the smell of his blood that it suffocated Serah, even now, in simple memory, the image overloaded her mind and Serah whimpered, hand on the door handle, standing there shaking.

_No. _Serah tried to banish the memory that was wrought through her mind. _Be strong. _Serah shivered. _Claire would want you to be strong._

_Claire... _

Crippled by the new arising recollection of her still, blood-littered sister, Serah lurched. The dual pictures of Snow and Lightning clouded her mind, and the little sips of water that'd been forced on her since the medics' arrival churned in her stomach. Serah released the door handle to Fang's room and stumbled down three doors to the restroom, where she practically tripped in her way to the toilet and proceeded to empty what little her stomach had left to hold. Gagging on her bile, Serah choked it out, waiting for a relief that would never come.

When she heaved and heaved breathlessly, followed by no more, Serah unsteadily braced her arm out to the side, using the toilet paper roll to help her stand. Serah fumbled over to the sink. She washed out her mouth and face with the cool water, the images still burned into her mind. Serah steadied herself on the counter and almost collapsed when her eyes lifted to the mirror.

_Soft pink tresses flecked with blood, matted down and clumped with the sticky traces of it, the red death dripping from her hairline where the first incision had been cut._

Serah squeezed her eyes shut, shaking and rocking herself against the counter. _Please. _She begged to the air. _Please, stop it. I don't want to see them. Stop making me see..._

The bathroom door opened without her notice, but a few seconds later, a startled gasp broke the stillness. "Serah!" Vanille rushed over to the hospital-garbed girl in her paper dress and Serah felt small little arms wrap around her, holding her. _But not big arms. _"Serah, my God." Vanille squeezed her. "You're awake." Vanille laced an arm under Serah's, supporting her. "Come on. I'll help you back."

"Van." Vanille started leading her out the bathroom. "I want- " Serah breathed, catching her lost breath. "I want to see Fang."

Vanille paused, eyes flickering over to Fang's door. "Maybe we should wait a little bit... you're still not well..."

"I want to see her." Serah insisted.

"Serah..." Vanille bit her lip. "She...it doesn't look good. You're just coming out of shock now, I don't think it'd be good for you to see her right away... not like this... "

"I was there." Serah reminded her unnecessarily. "I saw it. I saw her... please, Vanille."

Vanille winced, indecision clear. She wavered, then looked to the door again. Cringing, Vanille relented. "Okay, Serah. But I'm staying with you. And just... I know you were there, but... she's hurt. She's hurt bad."

"I know." Serah reached for the door handle, fingers closing around it. "She didn't expect to come back."

Vanille bit harder down on her lip, almost drawing blood as Serah walked in ahead of her. To her credit, the girl didn't halt and double-take at the sight of Fang lying there, which was more than Vanille could say for herself. She came up next to Serah and watched the girl's eyes scan over Fang, horror and sorrow emanating from her at the morbid frame of their friend.

Fang was unconscious, lying on her back. As Serah came upon her, Fang's numerous injuries came into focus. Her left wrist of the arm was casted and bound, limp at her side. Her legs were nicked with little scars that, with Cocoon medicine, would soon fade them to permanent marrings across her skin, including the deeper gash from teeth across her thigh. Serah winced when she saw the cut that'd been slashed across Fang's cheek, a grisly, deep incision that was still a little red, despite the speed of Cocoon's healing practices. Fang's shoulder, too, was still stitched over and not quite as healed as the rest of her. A white bandage wrapped around her head, red at the back. "How's her back?" Serah asked, voice faint.

"The cuts are almost entirely healed," Vanille told her, stepping beside Serah. Their arms brushed as Vanille reached out an arm around her. "They were still open when they laid her down, but they told me its best for her broken ribs if she's lying on her back."

Serah looked, but couldn't tell anything with Fang's paper hospital gown covering the chest and ribs. "How bad is it?"

"Bad." Vanille swallowed. "She has multiple fractures along the bone. I don't understand everything they tried to tell me, but I had to leave for awhile so they could put in struts to line broken ribs, make sure they grow back correctly. There's nothing they can do to speed the healing process other than let her rest. I... I told them to keep her sedated. Fang won't like waking up in the hospital. I thought... she should rest first, before she wakes up..."

Serah gazed, silent for a moment. Vanille could barely hear her when she spoke again. "...I've never seen her so broken, Vanille..." Liquid crystals glittered on their way down Serah's cheeks. "So angry..."

Serah's eyes refreshed, glossy and thick with trembling wetness. "Claire's her world." Serah vocals went tight. "How's she gonna get by, or function at all without her soft touch...or her smiles that'd become so common, or- or even just her presence, being around her and- " Serah choked and felt Vanille's small arms wrap around her again.

Unable to even finish, Serah sobbed and broke down, clutching Vanille back tightly as she wept, crying her soul out to Vanille's too-short shoulder, wishing it were Lightning standing there, hugging her. Lightning or Snow- either of them that Serah'd lost and would never see again, nor feel the warm reassurance of their bodies, or hear the lyrical, savored tone of their voices. Even if it was just to yell at her, Serah would give anything to hear either of them again, especially Lightning, who'd been stolen from her without fair chance to say goodbye. Serah grieved. _I'll never get to speak to her again. _

The impact hit her with such a crushing blow, Serah was overwhelmed. She collapsed fully against Vanille, silently pleading with every essence of her being for a second chance she knew she'd never get. Vanille held her as she crumbled, feeling incredibly useless in her inability to console either girl. There was nothing she could do... so she just held Serah, and prayed.


	3. Chapter 3

**XXX**

Long hours after a mentally exhausting funeral, Serah sat at Fang's side. Alone with her, it was quiet, but for the tick of the overhead clock.

"Please," Serah whispered her last, "I can't lose you too."

A wellspring of pain blossomed in her chest, Lightning and Snow still plaguing her mind. Serah hadn't eaten since a nibble the day before. She still couldn't keep it down. Not with the memory so revoltingly fresh…

"…Claire?"

Serah's breath caught at the word, eyes lifting to the warrior. Fang lay broken in her casts, but a free hand lifted, reaching for her.

Serah's heart shattered again.

"Fang," the word was an effort. Serah had spoken and sobbed all day, wishing she could stop it. Halfway through, she'd retreated. No one saw her again until the procession. Serah had needed that time.

But even now, it wasn't enough. Serah could feel the sob rising in her throat. She forced it down as best she could. Fang didn't need to see that.

"It's me, Fang." Serah took Fang's lifted hand.

Fang blinked several times over again, eyes heavy with the fog of the sedatives she'd been fed. Even now, they pumped into her. A true miracle she'd come away at all.

Fang took her hand with her great strength. She kissed the top of it, then pressed it to her heart. "I'm sorry," Fang looked at her, seeming eerily focused as their eyes met. Fang's eyes fluttered.

Serah breathed, on such short time, "It wasn't your fault, Fang," in the midst of all her pain, her heart soared for this. Fang hadn't left her yet. She glanced at the drip, cursing the drugs in the machine. A sad necessity, when she remembered her rage… Fang needed these days of rest.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save her…" Fang whispered, voice faint. "Claire…"

"Fang," Serah echoed, at a loss, "It's… I'm Serah. Claire's…" she almost bit through her lip.

Fang clutched her hand so very tight, blinking eyes meeting one last moment. "I love you."

Fang's eyes flickered, and like that, she went out.

**XXX**

Against the doctor's advice, they'd taken Fang home.

Gentle tears moistened slick cheeks tired and damp. She'd long ago stopped rubbing, for it made little sense and only hurt. She doubted she'd ever stop crying again.

Serah sat at Fang's side, holding bruised fingers while slowly soothing cream to ease the aches. Fang wouldn't wake. Not with the IV pumping enough sedative to kill a horse through her veins, but Serah didn't know what else to do. None of them did. After seeing Fang snap as she had… Serah feared Fang was already gone.

"Serah,"

Serah didn't look up, didn't try to voice a response. She'd just break down to tears again, the way she had at every attempt. She sat quietly, hearing the footsteps approach her from behind. She just moved her thumb, soothing that cream in the only way she could help.

A hand touched her shoulder, so soft she almost missed it. Serah wouldn't look away from that hand again. Anything else would choke her with tears again.

Vanille sat beside her, quiet, and watched. Serah merely dipped her fingers into the salve again, dipping it over Fang's split skin.

Vanille stopped her on the tenth time, free hand covering hers. "Too much."

Excess of salve might cause reaction.

Serah couldn't even heal right.

She still wouldn't look away. She'd see Fang if she did, or Vanille, or Lebreau or Gadot with their broken faces, trying not to snap, to hold together for her. The way Claire and Snow had held for her. Why did they all hold for her? Serah should've thrown herself, letting the behemoth feast. Fang wouldn't be dying if she hadn't been so selfish, so useless to do anything when in dire need. She should've—

"Lebreau made soup." Vanille squeezed her fingers. "You should eat it."

Serah lowered her head, putting the salve back down again. She wouldn't go anywhere. She wouldn't leave Fang like this.

Vanille's fingers squeezed hers again. "I'll bring it up."

Serah wouldn't break from that hand.

**XXX**

Fang tossed in her sleep, anguished. Not even sedatives could bring the warrior rest.

Serah had advanced to taking her in whole. Directly responsible for this, for being useless, Serah vowed to herself that she had to look. She wouldn't be a coward with this. Fang deserved better than that.

After two days of nursing with small steps of faint courage, Serah had finally will enough to leave the room for more than just a bathroom break. She wouldn't breach either room, the ones previously hers or Claire's, but she'd ventured to the kitchen once, sprung with an idea to bring soup to Fang.

She hadn't woke Fang yet. She lay there, troubled as ever, with injuries still healing clean. The cuts were gone, but her wrist still casted, protective wrap over her stomach where broken ribs mended. Everything had scarred. Serah still flinched, reaching up that blemished cheek. Fang would be marred forever.

All because she hadn't moved.

That was part of the persuasion too. Serah didn't heed Vanille's request that she move, nor for Lebreau's insistence, or Gadot's gentle pleading. She moved because she had to. Because she hadn't moved before.

Serah found Vanille collapsed upon the table downstairs. It hurt to look, but Serah forced it. She'd ignored the girl's visits for days.

Vanille was wretched. Hair unwashed, probably as dirty as her own, her normally healthy skin was ashen as the bedresting Fang's. Only one cheek exposed, even in slumber, Serah could easily see the dark circles under her eyes. In a plain, undecorated shirt and baggier pants, hair down and free of bangles, she resembled nothing of the girl Serah knew as her best friend.

Serah suddenly wished she was strong. Strong enough to carry Vanille into the living room and place her on the couch- if it wasn't taken, she'd had such vistors of late- or the fold out, or somewhere a good night's sleep could get to this girl too.

But she wasn't. Serah had never been strong. Not like her mighty husband or speedy, graceful sister. Else she could've helped… could've stopped the slaughter…

"Vanille,"

After two days of quiet silence and half-whispered requests, her own groggy voice startled her, indelicate and harsh. Vanille woke at first mention, springing up before Serah had even touched the girl. "What? She didn— " she fell deathly quiet at the sight of Serah out of Fang's room, working her throat a full minute to speak. "…Serah." It's all her mind seemed to process for the moment.

Serah had swallowed rapidly in her own preparation. "You shouldn't sleep here," she finally said.

Vanille tried to say something else, but couldn't think of anything worthwhile. She hugged Serah instead, wrapping small arms around the girl. Serah's guilt doubled again, plagued with additional pain. Claire had always hugged her when she fumbled with words… but Vanille was too small. And the girl didn't fumble. Wasn't supposed to.

Serah let the tears fall, not wanting to be louder by fighting them. When Vanille pulled away, she didn't reach for them either, instead only found her voice for a couple words to say. "You either."

Serah only lowered her head. Vanille lingered, but when Serah glanced to the door, Vanille made her way out.

"I'll be back in two hours."

Serah stayed to make the soup. It was easier to push back when she kept her hands busy, focus away. Menial tasks. Those which Serah could do.

When smoking hot and finished, Serah took a bowl upstairs. Fang rustled now and again, as she had since day one. Serah sat on the bed in her spot, placing the bowl on the dresser at her side. The twitching wasn't at its worst today, so Serah rearranged her to sit up more. Fang couldn't swallow on her own, but Serah knew a thing or two about tending. She just wanted to get some of it in her.

She dipped one spoonful of the broth and blew it cool. Carefully, she lift the spoon to Fang's chapped lips and parted them. When the liquid touched her tongue, it moved back along the incline to Fang's throat. Gentle as a feather, Serah touched her throat and tenderly, very careful, massaged Fang's throat muscles. It took a moment to find the spot and Serah supposed it'd already gone down, but her reflexive swallow followed only a moment after.

Serah kept her fingers there and reached for another spoon. While she didn't think Fang at any real danger with the broth, Serah wanted to be sure the food went down alright without any choking. She continued this into the night until the bowl was almost gone. Fang turned then in her sleep, away from Serah and the spoon feeding.

Serah finished the rest of the bowl herself in one swallow and pushed it aside on the dresser. That scar marring her cheek shone prominent at Serah, who winced, reaching frail fingers to touch the spot she'd fondled before. A small rise to Fang's perfect skin, like the long-faded scars to her shoulder, body and legs. Fang was full of them.

At the gentle stroke, Fang's head turned again, cheek caressing Serah's hand. The movement dropped her stomach again, threatening the sip of soup she'd just had to come back up.

She'd seen Fang move to Claire a thousand times before, the same cuddle of Claire's skin.

Serah removed her fingers, feeling sacrilegious to their love.

Fang's cheek smoothed the pillow without her, searching for that warmth.

Serah left that night and showered, the first hours gone away.

Fang's face joined the haunt, till Serah crumpled under the pain, sliding down the shower wall. Serah curled.

She wished for death.

**XXX**

Serah woke on the couch, hair still freshly damp and clothed. She barely wondered how she'd gotten there before seeing Gadot on the floor near the table. Serah flipped off the couch in a rush, barely breathing until she'd found Fang in her room. Vanille's voice abruptly stopped at Serah's entry. Serah realized she'd been talking to Fang.

"Serah," Vanille stood, making to leave the spot Serah usually occupied, "I'm sorry. You should— "

"Sit." Serah ordered in a voice that bridged no argument. Vanille sat immediately. Serah's guilt soared. Of course, others would've wanted to visit Fang alone. Especially Vanille. She wasn't the only one wallowing in pain here… "I'll make breakfast."

Vanille bowed her head, "…Thank you."

It only made Serah feel worse. She hurried downstairs to cook, eyes blurring again as she went.

Serah took a long time in making breakfast, long enough for Lebreau to wake, who gave her a silent hug upon entering while Serah stirred up their breakfast. She set aside a small bit for Fang, the stuff that'd dissolve easier. Lebreau attempted talking to her, but it squeezed them both so awkward, she gave up and set the coffee.

Serah busied herself with menial tasks until Vanille came back down again.

Serah turned to her, heavily weighed. "…You want some breakfast?"

Vanille easily read Serah's clear anxieties. Though she had no appetite either, she accepted for Serah's benefit. "We have to go soon, though," Vanille told her, taking the plate from Serah and laying her food. Serah offered Lebreau too, who declined, and Gadot, who nervously took a plate. His food was gone in seconds, following his habitual stress habits. Vanille ebbed her plate towards him. "The hospital still needs volunteers."

"Me too, for rebuilding," Lebreau admitted without thinking.

Gadot froze in the midst of Vanille's plate. He swallowed hard. "I can sta— "

"No," Serah countered, knowing the intent to babysit. She didn't need a watcher. Not while the town was still a huge mess. Her friends had responsibilities just as hard. Lebreau's place had been demolished. Keeping busy helped. Serah wouldn't keep them from that. "You should go."

"It's no trouble…" Gadot started, but Serah cut him off.

"Really," she insisted, not wanting to burden. She struggled to keep her tone level, away from the emotion that threatened to overtake her, from that horrid anguish that ate at her insides. "I'm just gonna take care of her. I won't do anything rash, and I know all her care. I've got it." Serah shut her mouth against the waver, then re-strengthened her vocals. "You guys go."

It took one more urge to get them, but the trio hugged her out the door, promising to come back and check in whenever they could. Seeing Gadot with Vanille burned. They used to laugh about such a thing, both choosing the gentle giants. Claire would balk and threaten Snow not to crush her, and Fang would laugh with a lewd comment, most time about their sex.

It was a joke among them… something they'd never share again.

Tears streaming once again, tears that never stopped streaming, Serah carried breakfast up.

**XXX**

After she'd fed her something more than the drip, Serah washed her with a warm cloth. She wished she could've taken Fang to the bath. They'd undressed her these past few days, keeping her naked under the sheets. It was easier to clean that way, and Fang naturally slept in the nude. Though she usually had a partner…

Serah steeled her mind, focused on her task. She rubbing the cloth over Fang's smooth skin, coming upon another scar every few inches she'd soothed. Fang's fantastic body was covered in them, both fascinating and appalling, how one woman had so many. Serah counted every time.

At the same time, she shuddered with a task so intimate. Bad enough to see Fang this way, how only Claire ever should've, worse that she had to touch. Serah cringed with every sensitive-area wipe, completely averting her eyes at the legs.

Serah ached when she wiped Fang near, stomach dropping at the worst of this task.

It took a full fifty minutes, four of which spent rolling Fang onto her back, but by the time she'd finished, Fang appeared marginally better. Serah rolled with all her strength, only able when Fang naturally helped. She covered the woman again, dropping the towel to her bucket.

At least Fang would rest clean.

Serah sat with her awhile, even tried to talk, but the conversation turned too much to things she tried to avoid. When it all became too silent, allowing for too much thought, Serah picked up to search for a chore. Sadly, the guest bedroom held little to do. Without willing to leave her yet, not until they reached lunch, Serah started to pace. Even that kept her mind too free.

Fang made another noise, fast drawing her eyes. She turned on the bed again, curled on her side and mumbling, words incoherent, if they were words at all, as half-escaped whimpers from her throat.

The dreams were coming back again.

Serah hastened to her side. She sat on the bed again, hand lifting to Fang's head for fever check. She felt warm, but not hot. Serah touched her shoulder as she rustled. "Fang," Fang still tossed, receiving no rest for all their efforts. Serah called to her again, but her voice only seemed to trouble Fang. She gave up the effort and tried to still the woman, to let her ride it out.

Fang stiffened, arching taut.

Serah eyed the drip with malice. How long would she be like this? Was it really helping any at all? Fang's ribs were still healing along with her wrist, but the way she tossed in her slumber proved no less dangerous than a Fang up and alert.

Serah wondered at the drip. The doctors had told them, and Vanille seemed to understand, but who knew what kind of drugs they needed to keep her like this? The only time Fang had woken, she'd thought Serah was Claire. Did these drugs cause hallucinations or vivid dreams in her?

A very strong urge gripped her. Serah wanted her off. Off the drugs and sedative. Off it all. Fang had been angry, yes, but what would a few more days keeping her under truly accomplish? She'd still be just as mad, or moreso, if she hadn't been roused once in it all. Delusional as she'd been, Fang had come back without the anger once already. She was strong, and she'd never hurt Serah.

Serah's eyes flicked between. Fang jolted yet again.

Serah grabbed the taped needles and pulled, loosing Fang from the drugs.

It'd take a few hours to get Fang to wake. Until then, Serah would stay, meekly trying to soothe her great pain.

**XXX**

Barely a half hour later, Fang groaned something terrible, rolling to her side just stopping at Serah's knee. She cringed, arms lifting, groggy eyes misty and blurred. Fang reached for her leg, hand patting the bed until she found it and gripped.

"Fang?" Serah gasped. Fang shouldn't wake for hours!

Fang weakly tried to push up on muscles that'd been inactive for days. Even her strong arms collapsed.

"Fang, don't do that," Serah cautioned, taking the arm before she could try again or injure her wrist. "You're in no condition to move around yet." Serah gathered her as best she could and gave an honest effort to pulling Fang up. She stuck like a bolder till tired legs insisted on helping, pulling half into Serah's lap.

Fang tried to speak, but her dying throat cracked. "Oh!" Serah grabbed at her tableside water with the sudden realization and pressed the half-sipped glass to Fang. Fang downed it in one long, refreshing swallow, life trickling down her cottony throat. Serah awkwardly, almost balanced her to her shoulder while she did so in the seated position, Fang sprawled out. She pulled the blanket up to cover her. "You should be groggy… or passed out, rather. How do you feel?"

"Claire…" Fang whimpered, crushing her shattered heart.

For all the mental coaching, Serah couldn't look at her. "I know…"

"I'm sorry," Fang whimpered again, echoing their early conversation in the hospital. She probably didn't even remember having it.

"Shhh," Serah hushed, throbbing at the reminder. She didn't want to cry again. Serah focused hard on just words. "You're not at fault for that."

"Could've saved her," Fang whispered, mortified. With a great feat of strength Serah didn't know returned yet, Fang pushed up with some difficulty, somber eyes turning on her. Next thing Serah knew, Fang had gripped her and dragged her close. Serah initial stiffed, unexpectant, but Fang's arms squeezed so warm, secure, almost as if…

Serah choked on the memory, relative to Snow's strong arms. In another minute, she was crying, quiet tears leaking from unending ducts. Fang's hold went firmer, but she didn't hurt the smaller girl.

Fang started apologizing again. It squeezed Serah's little heart. She never wanted to drop those arms. Half leading them that way, Serah tilted them back to the bed, where she clung. Fang stroked her back, at a loss. She'd never been good with soft words like this, with so little practice for how little Claire broke down.

It took some time for the tears to pass, but Fang didn't want to let go either. The woman eventually stopped shaking in her arms and just hugged, a rare time of need to be held.

When Serah regained composure enough to speak again, she took the opportunity Fang provided in quiet. "I thought…" she swallowed, forcing her vocals to work, "thought you'd left me too."

"I'd never leave you," Fang promised, incredibly sincere. Serah could swear she could hear Snow saying it to her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Serah rushed, grateful for the tender assurance. Fang had little incentive to be so soft now, considering how she must throb inside, but the words filled Serah, soothing the wounds inside her. She wasn't alone in this agony. Fang hadn't left her alone.

She lay there with Fang, closing tired eyes. For the first time since the slaughter, Serah didn't envision the jacksaw, blood gushing from Snow's chest. Instead, she felt… warm, the way she did in Snow's arms. Fang's were smaller with a different curve to her front, but in the one-time peaceful silence, she could almost imagine him there instead, holding her the way he used to, the way he loved her so very much…

Serah snuggled closer, warm in those arms as a first real rest settled upon her there.

Fang kissed her forehead and slept.

Serah woke some five hours later, surprised by her watch when it showed her the time. It'd been the most consecutive sleep she'd had since that attack, and it'd come without the nightmares. Serah breathed a few times steadily. A loose hand rubbed up her shirt, directly pressed to her back where lithe fingers massaged her shoulders. Fingers too small eased out her body, too nimble and skilled.

They still felt good, Serah mentally took note, and not really awkward in a sense that she'd otherwise imagine with Fang's hands up the back of her shirt. Not so much in this case. Fang simply offered what she thought could ease—and it did, wonderfully.

Serah closed her eyes again, resting her head to Fang's shoulder. She wondered if sleep might catch her again while this comfortable. Snow used to rub her so…

"Hey," Fang's hands stilled, then started to retreat, so thoughtful of her comfort.

"Please don't stop," Serah's tongue spurred in protest, surprising even her. "If it's not too weird, I mean," Serah added, keeping that in mind of Fang too. "It's nice…"

Fang's hands eased back up, resuming the comforting sooth. It felt so good, Serah could fall back asleep again. "It's never weird to touch you," Snow echoed in her mind, eating the strange clip from those words coming from Fang.

"It hasn't— " Serah exhaled on a particular easing spot, "Hasn't felt like this in days," she breathed steadily a few more beats. "I'm glad you're here, Fang. I couldn't do this alone."

"I wouldn't let you. You're my everything too, you know."

The words took a few seconds to register through her haze. Serah's brow furrowed when they did.

"I'm not going to let you go," Fang promised her true. "People don't do that to the ones they love. And I love you. So there."

Serah blinked and lifted slightly, seeing Fang gazing off over her shoulder. Her throat went a little dry. "…Fang?"

Fang's eyes turned on her, but the spark of life in her face hadn't dimmed any. "Yeah, Claire?"

Serah's eyed pillowed in their sockets, stomach dropping to her feet. Breath coming harder in rapid puffs now, she stared at Fang, aghast.

Fang's features softened at once, losing the happy spark, but not the tender love and care. "Hey," Fang eased, hands suddenly losing all appropriate nature. "Claire, no," Fang flattened them together with the hands on her back. Serah couldn't move to save her life, the same way she'd paralyzed before. "I'm here," Fang coaxed, squeezing her. "You don't have to cry about Serah anymore." Serah's blood ran cold. "We'll get through this together. I love you, Claire. I love you so much."

"Oh my God," Serah heaved, acute awareness picking up of their bodies, Fang naked but for half a sheet covering her bottom. And her hands, still flesh on her back. Serah panicked. "Oh my God!" She writhed to get away, slapping at Fang's hands. "Let go of me! Get off!"

Fang released her at once. Serah threw herself off, smacking into the floor. She backpedaled.

Fang watched her with fearful eyes. "Claire?"

"Stop saying that!" Serah screamed, then again when she sat up. "Stay back!"

Fang froze immediately on command, frightened eyes like a child. "…Light?"

"Oh, God," Serah felt vile, unclean, "God," she pulled to her feet in haste. Fang still hadn't moved. She seemed to follow orders well. Serah still hadn't caught her breath. She backed for the door. "Stay. There." Her hand touched the knob. Fang didn't move as she twisted it, just watched her with confused, hurt eyes, enough to ping even the panicked-Serah's sympathy. She looked so regular… "I'll be back." Serah escaped the door with a slam. She didn't stop until she reached the kitchen a full floor down, then ducked away to the space under the stairs, breathing hard, mind racing.

It took long minutes for her thoughts to even slow, more before Serah could think on them enough to process. Her damn heart wouldn't stop racing.

Fang… Fang had… like at the hospital. Serah squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She'd been the same there too, seeing Claire instead of Serah. Was this from the head injury? The doctors had taken scans, none reported any damage that could cause this— this— whatever this was. Something horrid had taken Fang's mind, tricking her entirely. Was it the drugs? The Yun had woken not a half hour after, then they'd slept for five hours beyond! It wouldn't have lingered that far… would it?

Serah curled, biting her lip, struggling to calm her inner panic. Okay. Okay. She just had to breathe. Fang was… dizzy or concussed. Could amnesia cause this, that Fang had remembered all but Claire's face? Was it just even her, or would Fang do that to anyone?

Something deep had snapped in her. No matter the databases, Serah could not cohesively link Fang's symptoms with anything but insanity. Claire's death… Oh, God. Fang had reached her breaking point. This was it, and now…

Serah tried to calm again. She listened, but no footsteps came in following. Fang had followed her order to stay.

What did that even mean? The girl thought she was Claire, spouting off as she'd been. Suddenly invasive touching aside now, she hadn't tried to hurt her or anything. In fact, she seemed rather… docile. Happy, even, despite recent events. Fang had spoken as if she'd been killed, not Lightning in her stead.

Serah checked her body quickly to make sure all was right in making sure she was the sane one, then pinched herself and hoped for a dream. No luck. But at least she appeared sane. Whereas Fang…

Serah tried to pull her thoughts together. She knew she'd run circles now. It was time to get things straight.

Fang was crazy. Period. Fang thought she was Lightning. Period. Fang might still be drugged. Question mark. And Fang didn't appear hostile. Period, question.

Which left Serah… not knowing what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Fang's head lifted at the first creak of the door. Serah peeked in, finding Fang still on the bed. Her head lifted, finding Serah with wide, sorrowful eyes. She started to stand, but Serah's flinch set her back down. She swallowed, at a loss. "Light, I'm so sorry," Fang apologized from the bed, yearning to stand and go to her. "I'm sorry," Fang repeated. "I didn't want to upset you— I never want to upset you. Was it… because I mentioned Serah?" At Serah's minute wince, Fang took her cue to apologize again. "I didn't mean to sound callous," Fang reiterated again, "About Serah, I don't mean you shouldn't mourn, I just— "

"Fang," Serah interrupted, quivering with the sincerity in that confused apology. She sounded so lost… still, Serah gripped the miniature taser in her pocket just in case. "It's okay," Serah forgave. A new spark of hope opened up in those eyes, shrouded by confusion and doubt. "I was just… startled. I know you didn't intend."

"I didn't," Fang insisted too, eyes glimmering so bright. She lowered her head again. "I'm sorry."

Serah's weary heart squished a little at the sight of her so crushed. She'd begun to understand why Claire always caved like she did for Snow. With looks like this, it was a miracle they'd ever won a fight before. "I forgive you," Serah reiterated. Fang looked up, but seeing her across the room, she still seemed kind of glum. "I called Vanille. She's coming over now."

"Vanille?" Fang's breath caught on her stand, "Is she okay? Did the Behemoths— "

"She's okay, Fang," Serah hurriedly answered, not wanting to incur Fang's wrath over the beasts. "She just wants to see you after you've been out so long."

"Good, good…" Fang winced when she sat this time, twitching Serah, who started for her, then hesitated.

Fang caught the move and glummed, saddest expression Serah'd ever seen in her life taking those eyes.

Serah couldn't stand it. She crossed the room to her. "Fang," Fang glanced up as Serah dropped to the bed beside her, reaching over her stomach. Fang winced, not even touched. "Do they hurt?"

"A little bit," Fang glanced at her, shy. "…I really am sorry about what I said of Serah."

"Oh, Fang," Serah abandoned her grip on the taser and grabbed her in a hug around the shoulders, physically feeling Fang breathe and relax.

Fang lifted an arm to rub Serah's back, who pressed her more fully over the front so Fang could hold her better. She did, gratefully.

Her arms were like a miracle in and of themselves, so strongly comforting her, the same way his giant arms engulfed her in a pool of warmth…

Serah winced at the pulse of agony in her pure heart.

"How long have I been out?"

Serah pulled away beside her. "Six days." Fang's eyes widened. "They sedated you at the hospital," Serah explained, "And told us to give it five more. I pulled the plug a little early."

Fang offered her a sad smile. "I appreciate that." Serah nodded once. "Was anybody else hurt?"

"Not badly. Well, not as bad as you. Maqui's got a broken arm, Gadot, a few scratches, and Yuj is hobbling with crutches, but we all pulled out okay." Serah quieted a long moment. Her stomach knotted and twisted. How could Fang hold up a conversation so normal, but not even see her for who she was? Was she just pretending it to avoid the pain or loss, or did she actually think Serah was Claire?

Serah was inclined to believe the latter. Fang had proven herself a terrible liar twenty times over now. It wasn't possible she could be fibbing now… right?

"Fang," Serah drew in a slow breath, needing answers for this, "Do you remember the attack?"

"I should've been at your side," Fang lamented, "We could've stopped them. Could've saved them…"

The sheer loathing in that alone stung Serah almost as much as their actual deaths. Fang twistedly blamed herself for something Serah could've prevented… why had she been so worthless, frozen there as they died for her?

Serah squeezed Fang as another wave of shameful guilt crippled her inside.

Fang held her so well, surprisingly gentle for how strong Serah knew her to be. She imagined Claire had enjoyed this about Fang, being held so secure, but tender as handling silk. She almost felt safe in Fang's strong arms.

If only she could've moved…

"Whatever you need," Fang offered, forehead pressed to Serah's. "Anything."

Fang's soft lilt soothed her quivering heart. Serah just wanted to hear it. Focusing on that, focusing on anything but the well of pain inside her. Serah closed her eyes. "Talk," she requested quietly, "Just talk to me."

"Okay," Fang agreed, searching her mind for a safe recollection away from her pain and the agony that existed in Lightning. Good memories. Something happy. "Okay," Fang agreed, searching her mind for a safe recollection away from her pain and the agony that existed in Lightning. Good memories. Something happy. "…The first time I first saw you, I stopped breathing a bit." Fang checked down at Serah in her lap. The girl's eyes had closed, head snuggling to the crook of Fang's arm, folded into her more. The mention of Claire in Fang's delusion that it was she hurt a little less than she would've expected. Maybe it was Fang's compliment to her memory of Claire, maybe it was how she spoke. Serah didn't know, but with the twinge of pain came a meek, but stronger ebb of pride for her sister. She squeezed Fang's shoulder to encourage her to go on.

"I'd been locked on the airship for days by then, stuffed up and cramped." Fang continued at the touch, "I was aching for a fight by then, enjoying the Shiva bike," Serah would've rolled her eyes if she had a mind to, but she wanted too much to hear more what Fang would say in that smooth, easing lilt, "when I pulled off before you, and I just… " Fang struggled to find the words, "It was so… refreshing. You were such a woman, it took my breath away. Right there in the middle of battle, I didn't even know what I could say. Pink hair, gunblade raised, beauty like of the tribes, nothing like I'd seen on Cocoon… I could've mistaken you for Gran Pulse, you were a vision."

Serah's heart pumped in equal pain and pride. The exaltation Fang held Claire in had always been obvious, but it was something different, hearing it from her like this.

"Then you turned," Fang added, "And started away. It snapped me back to myself— I didn't want you to go. You were too pretty, too precious a thing of the likes I hadn't seen here. For a short moment there, I'd even forgotten the whole l'Cie mess. I just had to go after you,"

"You did," Serah filled in, remembering this part of the story from Claire telling her how Fang had caught up.

"I had to," Fang claimed, "Instinct told me to follow the pretty girl."

Serah coughed, almost choking at the line in Fang's successful attempt to cheer her up. She sat up, almost even smiling. "Fang!" She swatted at the girl, unexpected mirth flooding her recently depressed state like a sea of endorphins.

"Good instincts, right?" She tempted sad lips even more.

"Fang!"

Both Fang and Serah both glanced up, finding Vanille rush through the door to stop at the sight of them. Recent, harsh events smacked her hard like a brick, stealing Serah's smile before it could form from Fang. Vanille surged towards them and practically tackled Fang.

Serah watched, anguish flooding her once again now that the bubble she'd tried to doze in had broke.

She craved reprieve.

**XXX**

"Have you heard of anything like it?" Vanille questioned the good doctor, nervous Serah sitting beside her as they finished describing Fang's case to her. "She… seemed so convinced. We didn't even say anything yet. We don't want her to freak out."

"Hmm," the psychiatrist jotted down the extra patient notes to this case, "Her wife, Claire,"

"Lightning," Serah corrected the woman, not liking her sister's name on a casual, unfamiliar tongue.

"Lightning," the woman corrected herself, "No problems or overt dysfunctions?"

"No," Serah shook her head, voice soft, "No problems. They love… " Serah's breath hitched, head lowering. "Loved each other."

"I'm sorry," the doctor apologized kindly, already filled in on the deaths.

Vanille squeezed her hand under the table. "So?" Vanille prodded, "What can we do?"

"I'll need to see her, talk to her," Serah stiffened, "To access the situation. It was wise not to tell her yet— If Fang truly believes Serah is her lover, Lightning, it would not make much difference to blatantly say so and perhaps only aggravate. I would like to take some brain scans as well, if you'll allow it. She'll have to be sedated for the procedure."

"What…" Serah wetted her throat nervously, "What're we going to tell Fang? I don't want to scare her…"

"For the moment, until I can access the damages and check her condition, it is best we do not frighten or pressure her in any manner. I need to see this as it is before complications, and take my scans as such."

"An examination will frighten Fang," Vanille volunteered. "She's never much liked doctors or hospitals."

"Hmm," the woman pondered, "Serah, you said she trusts this Lightning?" Serah's stomach churned at the question. "If you could carry out the role of her a few moments longer while I am present, then ease Fang to be sedated, I could finish my examinations and figure our best route to proceed."

"You want me to… keep pretending I'm Claire?" Serah swallowed thickly.

"Just for the moment," the woman assured, "So I may access her condition. Tell her it is merely further checkup after the attack—anything that'll keep her calm her will do. I need only a few minutes with her before I can take my scans."

Serah looked to Vanille, who sympathized with another squeeze and pained, pleading eyes. "Can you manage once more?"

Serah's heart squeezed, but if it would help Fang, she'd soldier through. "Okay," Serah turned back to the doctor, "Let's try it."

**XXX**

"Light, Van," Fang managed a sad smile at their return entry, "Who was it?"

An unknown woman walked in behind them, halting Fang's approach to Serah. Serah crossed to her quickly, "Fang, this is Nora. She's been one of your doctors since… you got hurt." Fang's arm wrapped around Serah's slight shoulders, tugging her in. Serah could see the trace of fear.

"Oh…"

"She's just here for a checkup," Serah tried to assure. "One of the psychiatrists they've been sending to victims' families."

"Psychiatrist…" Fang's unease radiated. Serah wrapped an arm around her back too for comfort. Fang gripped her, turning away from the middle aged woman to Serah. "I don't like head-pokers. I'm fine."

"I— I know. It's for me, Fang. I… I asked her to come. To help us." Serah's stomach twisted at the injured look in those eyes by the lie. She couldn't look Fang in the eyes. "I want you to be here, to do this," she finished, eyes locked on the floor.

Fang's injury softened by her clear pain. She squeezed Serah to her and brought them both to the bed. "Okay," Fang agreed quietly, sitting with Serah pulled close beside her. "Okay, Light. I'll do it."

Serah's head turned with tears in her eyes, "Claire," the name slipped without meaning to, but Fang already hurt so much, she should be allowed to call her delusion what she loved. At least for the moment until they had this solved.

Fang's fingers pressed to her side gratefully, fear lightening in her eyes. She kissed Serah's head, then turned back to the woman Vanille nervously stood beside. "Van," she summoned her over to her left side. Vanille stuck like glue.

"Fang…"

"Shh," Fang tried to sooth, seeming marginally better with both of them there. "It's okay."

The psychiatrist took note.

"What do you need?" Fang finally asked her.

"Fang," the woman started, "If you can, I'd like you to recount to me what happened. Take your time and start easy. If you need to stop at any point, it's okay. Just talk it out to me. Where were you when the attack began?"

Fang checked Vanille and then Serah, who gave her a little nod, then turned her head down.

"I'd been across the street with Vanille. She'd stopped at the vendor and we were on our way to lunch." Serah bit her lip, but let Fang go on. "We were going to go shopping like we usually do on weekends, as a group."

Nora scribbled as she spoke. "Forward a little bit," she encouraged, "What happened then?"

"The siren went off. I have good hearing and heard it first. I took Vanille to the nearest storefront and tossed her behind the counter. Everyone else heard it then."

Nora nodded, "What did you do after Vanille was safe?"

"I had to get to Claire," Fang recited, "It's harder to follow a scent with a lot going on, and people were going crazy with the behemoths there. Buncha defenseless sods without the military there." Serah's heart quaked. "Anyway, it took a few minutes, but instinct told me they hadn't made it to a shop. I found an alley up the street. Heard the commotion going on there and I knew, so I went after them."

"Then what?" Nora encouraged, watching her despite the one hand imputing notes.

"I… arrived late," Fang distinctly avoided Serah, but hugged both of her girls tighter. "Light already had taken a hit with her last behemoth. I went to her, but she was already fading. She passed out before I could help. Then I'd realized Serah was dead."

"After Lightning passed out?"

"Before," Fang corrected without pause, rubbing up Serah's side. "Snow took a saw to the chest and Serah was left defenseless. I saw them together… dying. By the time Light passed out, they were dead." Fang lowered her head. "I snapped when it registered… took some hits, then woke up here."

Nora's lips pursed. "Can you describe to me the exact order of events, Fang? Starting with your entry into the alleyway."

Fang exhaled again roughly. "I entered the alley, saw Light take a hit seconds before the blade pierced Snow," Serah winced, shuddering with the recollections this instilled in her, "Serah ran to him before I could get to her. I killed the Kaiser that was on Light, then speared through hers, but it was too late. Serah was on the ground with Snow, and Lightning was down too. I went to Light, she passed out, then realized Serah and Snow were dead. I snapped." Serah shuddered against Fang's side. "You happy?"

Serah could feel the returned quiver in Fang.

"I'm sorry," Nora apologized immediately, "I didn't mean to aggravate, Fang. That recollection's more than enough." She closed her notes, "If you'll allow it, Fang, I would like to scan both you and Lightning now."

Fang's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"It's… to do with the grief," Vanille tried to offer meekly, filling her respective role in this too. "Please, Fang, I want… It'll help."

Fang exhaled again, visibly at struggle, but unable to reject Vanille's request. It showed in her slouch, where Serah wrapped a second arm around her and hugged. "I'm with you."

"No drugs, though," Fang warned the psychologist.

"No drugs," Nora agreed, standing from her chair at the desk, "But I will need to sedate you both first."

Fang stiffened. Serah gently leaned on back with her to the bed where Fang reluctantly followed, securing her hold. Serah searched Fang's sad sulk and hugged to the woman close, breath hot near her cheek. "It's just a test," Serah tried to help. Fang winced at the needle insert and laid her forehead to Serah's as the drug started to drip. Nora easily found her elbow too without moving them and pushed the needle into her vein.

Vanille slid off the edge of the bed, watching them.

Serah breathed, so troubled inside. "We'll… we'll do this, Fang."

Serah blinked, already feeling woozy after just a few drips. Fang shifted too, but instead of repositioning against her as she'd expected, desperate lips possessed hers.

Serah sleepily faded to that lingering warmth.


	5. Chapter 5

Serah scrubbed at her eyes, the last vestiges of the sedative not yet out of her system. At the kitchen table with a steaming mocha before her, she struggled to focus against the strong desire for sleep that drooped her eyes.

"…dark spots on the brain," Serah rubbed again, forcing her sleepy attention to rivet on the pictures Nora showed on the table before them. She pointed to the first, an off-white picture of a person's brain with a couple brighter white spots in areas, but mostly all light with only a couple, light gray areas. "This is a picture of Serah's brain, a healthy, nourished brain at the same age as Fang. The white spots are active and growing stem cells where the most activity of commands and memory function in. Notice the only gray areas aren't dark at all; these are merely grief centers in stress," she pointed to the second, one that had more than a couple grayer areas among the white, with a few bright spots too, but also one small, completely black spot. "This is Fang's. The darker areas display dead or dying functions in her mind." Vanille sucked in a hard breath. Serah woke a little more. "This black spot is in the amygdala part of her brain, something responsible for emotional memory."

Nora went on before they could ask, "Graying of the brain happens throughout a person's life as they age, but black spots are danger zones, areas that've completely died and cannot grow back. I believe this one is the part of her memory attached to Lightning. Fang suffered an injury to the head in the attack that may have caused the black out, but the emotional area has been aggravated before to my understanding. With a history of head injuries, her l'Cie transformations into crystal and back, an unknown, magical torture, and the previous switch to Ragnarok, along with anything else of potential injury, Fang's body has endured through incredible pressures. Frankly, it's a miracle her brain doesn't have more dark areas. She's an incredible mind, I've never seen one so strong to endure so much.

Nora shook her head, getting away from all that. "Our problem is, she's snapped. Losing Lightning was the last hay on the proverbial chocobo's back. The emotional association Fang shares with Lightning is too strong to break. Fang couldn't accept it, and now she's connected the most similar person she could find to take the place for Lightning."

"What… " Vanille swallowed thickly, "What does that mean? Fang's…substituting because she can't accept Light's death?"

Nora shook her head again. "It's not so much a substitution. Not to Fang. Serah _is _Lightning in her mind now. I suspect the blow to the head helped this conversion, as well as the dormancy that followed her hit. They would certainly explain the details Fang is so convinced of, but I cannot say for certain the exact moment of her conversion. It could've been at the death, when she was hit, when she rested in sedated state— Fang's faulty memories accounting the event are not sufficient for me to deduct that. But the important part is, Fang wholly and unquestionably believes that Serah is her Lightning."

Serah's throat went dry. "Can we help her?" she winced at the rasp, then swallowed to assist her vocals. "I mean… what can we do to get her back?"

"Should we tell her?" Vanille seconded, "About Lightning's death?"

"I wouldn't advise that," Nora cautioned, "Fang has invented her own succession of events and they are what is true to her. Telling Fang that Serah's not Lightning is only susceptible to aggravate without giving ground. She's too in-trenched to believe otherwise right now, even if shown blatant truth, such as the grave. I'd be more worried that she'd fall into another rage first than learn to accept any of what's said because in Fang's mind, it's exactly what she's shaped to avoid facing what's actually true."

"So what do we do?" Vanille asked desperately, almost pleading, "There must be something."

"Fang is a bad way in a very delicate state," Nora explained, "She needs hospitalization on constant watch. I'd recommend your removal, Serah, from her daily schedule. You've indicated she's prone to violence and rage as well. Binding may be an immediate necessity upon removal. Possibly a short stint of solitary confinement. Without Serah to associate to her Lightning, Fang may transfer that role to someone else. But it is my belief that she needs this distance and, if left alone the first few weeks, she'll have no one to shift association to, which is where she can begin accepting Lightning's death through oral coaching before she's ready to see another again. It sounds cruel, but I believe this to be the best route to heal Fang's mentality."

Serah wanted to heave, pale and sickened by the mere thought of locking Fang away by herself.

"Or to make her kill herself!" Vanille objected, equally sickened. "She's heartbroken, not crazy!" Vanille shook her head rapidly. "No— there's no lock up. We're not hospitalizing Fang anywhere. If you try to take her, you won't make it out of this room. Give me your datapad."

"There's no need for threats," Nora answered calmly. She handed Vanille the pad, as was her patient's right. Vanille began erasing everything.

"I'm restricting the confidentiality agreement," Vanille didn't settle, "If any of this is shown or spoken of outside of my or Serah's confidence, we will file suit, press charges, and completely discredit your occupational confidence, as well as file every charge to ban you from all medical practice." She'd erased every last bit and started checking for backups.

"Keep it, Vanille." Nora told her, understanding the reaction. Vanille dropped the pad and looked at her, stomach twisted in a hundred small knots that pulled. "The scans too. I'm not here to hurt you or yours." Vanille's expression didn't change.

Serah's voice was small and meek. "Is there… anything else?"

"It's not under my encouragement," Nora sighed softly, looking to her. "But I'm supposing you want to stay with Fang?"

"Please," Serah begged, softer than a whisper.

"We're in mourning," Vanille wrapped a protective hand around Serah, "You're not taking Fang too."

"If you want to continue associations with her, you must be careful." Nora cautioned, "Like I said, blatantly telling her will do you no good. Fang must be handled in a slow, long-winded way. You'll need to discreetly dissuade her associations of Lightning to you, Serah. For example, when she calls you Light or Claire, don't immediately go to her. Work up to not responding to those titles at all unless otherwise prodded, in fact. I'd even suggest changing yourself to less resemble Lightning to help. Any and all small steps are to be considered, but they must be played out slowly with Fang. She is in an extremely delicate state of mind: it'll almost be a balance, trying to keep Fang unpersuaded to doing activities and things she won't relate to Lightning. It will take time and patience, and I cannot vouch for similar results, but optimistically, over long-term, negating associations, Fang's mind could heal to the point of admittance, where you'll then begin a more difficult and stressful task of telling her you're otherwise not Lightning."

Nora's eyes softened on the two. "It will be tedious, difficult, and pull on the heart to subtly dissuade Fang this way, but if the effort is not made, I cannot foresee her healing from this. The memory patch is black, which means Fang doesn't even have it anymore. Any and all you do to either persuade Fang out of it will help as long as it's subtle. Does this sound feasible to either of your capabilities at this time? You've suffered loss too, Serah. This won't help that pain, as Fang will serve as a constant reminder of such."

"I can," Serah whispered softly. "I… I can't lose her too." Vanille squeezed her tight.

"And Vanille?" Nora posed too.

"I'll do anything," Vanille vowed, "As long as Fang stays here."

**XXX**

Fang hadn't let go of her hand. They walked down the broken street, disheveled buildings and cracked pavement showing the signs of recent wear. Serah fought to keep from them, more at ease with her mind on the friends at her side first. Even with Fang's condition, Serah couldn't contemplate how much worse this would be without her. Her heart eased with Fang.

They traveled in silence for a short time, uncomfortable, but not awkward. Serah had little to say, and suspected the same of her companions. She wanted the company for their presences with her. Better than being alone, she reasoned.

A half hour ago, Fang had woken with Serah tucked back under her arms again and Vanille on the bedside. Nora had gone, to which Fang hadn't complained, and the girls excused the scans and tests as positive. Fang let that conversation drop, agreeing instead when Vanille suggested a walk for all of them.

Now Serah traveled, agreeing this had been best. The fresh air soothed her tired body, and Fang and Vanille's presence proved enough. Serah still wanted to hear Fang talk again, but she didn't know what to say. Being consciously cautious on the doctor's word seemed a strain. She spoke to Vanille instead. "How's the medical bay holding up after the stampede?"

"It's busy," Vanille sighed, seeming grateful to say something too, "We've got too many patients and not enough room. It seems half the town's been injured by the rampage, but we're trying to hold up. Many people have volunteered, and even offered up their homes. Every little bit helps. Gadot's been incredible assisting me too, but he'd be more help rebuilding. I'll send him to Lebreau's tomorrow to help. He'll be back again tonight."

"You're leaving?" Serah tried not to sound so wounded and failed. She understood Vanille's responsibilities and the girl probably needed some space away. Still, Serah selfishly wanted her there.

"For the evening," Vanille explained, "Night shift. It's harder to get volunteers at that time."

"I could help," Fang offered, "Light and I can help at the hospital if you need it."

Vanille's brow creased with fear. A lump rose in Serah's throat. "That's okay, Fang," Vanille quickly assured, "You and… you guys don't have all the healing experience. If anything, you'd do best rebuilding, but even then…"

"Your ribs," Serah brought up quickly, killing herself to think of excuses. She was being selfish again, but Serah didn't know if she could stand the thought of building up again. Not now, so soon. She could barely even tolerate the view of these streets. And if they went to Corner's Road again… her stomach turned. "Your ribs need to heal, Fang. And you can't stress lifting with a broken wrist either."

"Se— she's right," Vanille supported, struggling with it. "I want you to heal too, Fang. No stressing it till then." She accused the free hand gently over Fang's stomach. "Your ribs are probably burning right now, aren't they?"

"It's not bad…" Fang tried to offer.

"Liar," Vanille accused, "We should start heading back. Strengthening your stomach again is only good if you don't snap them. At this rate, you will." Vanille about-faced the other way towards home. She tugged Fang's arm above the wrapped wrist.

"It's really not," Fang tried to insist, "You know how fast their healing methods are, Van. And they've completely braced my ribs with disintegrating metallic meld, you said. It pinches, but…"

"I don't care," Vanille shook her head, "You're not working until you're fully well again, Fang. I don't want you getting interior complications."

Or risk sending her back to the hospital, Serah reasoned. They couldn't risk Fang saying anything in her condition, less someone hear and realize…

"I rather you stay home too," Serah seconded softly, both shamed and grateful that this would move her. "For a little while anyway… "

"Okay, Light." Fang squeezed her hand expectantly, warring two sides in Serah. "Whatever you need."

Serah throbbed.

It would've been better if she'd died instead.

**XXX**

The knock startled both of them, whipping Serah's head around and making Vanille drop her pot, which thankfully landed fine just a few inches down on the stove. Serah's breath held, some miniscule, unrealistic part of her hoping the door would open with Lightning and Snow there, happily alright.

Vanille glanced her way and winced. Crossing to the door, she opened it to a huge man's bulk. Serah almost choked on the held breath until Gadot's head came into view, a sight that burned her eyes.

Gadot stepped in and took Vanille in his strong arms. He didn't even say anything as he picked the girl up, moving close enough to encourage Serah, where she stuck to him too. The tears frustratingly fell, but Gadot only held them.

"I'm sorry," he apologized at last, after a hug that'd lasted two full minutes. Serah burned inside so hurt, so pained to be this close to the reminder of Snow's best friend, who looked and talked just like him, just enough to sear her inside. Vanille and Gadot both understood when she fled, needing to leave the scene of such agony.

Serah's feet carried her up the stairs until she found herself in the guest bedroom again, but Fang wasn't there. Of course she wasn't, the woman had decided to shower and Serah could tell how hurt she'd been when she told Fang she'd be downstairs. The woman had probably expected her to join her, if for companionship more than anything. In her delusion, Serah as Lightning would be drifting away, which would just hurt Fang more. Serah hated to do it. She hated hurting Fang with a passion, the woman had looked so sad. Did she still look that way now? She probably did, alone in the shower…

Something buzzed unexpectedly, causing Serah to jump. She glanced around the room for the source, which buzzed again from a small box. Serah froze before proceeding, recognizing the box. It was the one in which the funeral administers had given of Lightning's possessions on her at the time of death. And the buzzing was her phone. Serah inhaled deeply, half-paralyzed by the notion.

The buzz came again and Serah forced her legs. She knelt before the box and averted her eyes, the contents too painful. Serah reached inside and searched with trembling fingers, flitting over everything until she'd touched the phone. Pulling the vibrating thing out from the box without looking, Serah held up the phone and answered, voice so very frail. "…Hello?"

"Claire," the rush of breath came relieved.

"Fang…" Serah closed her eyes. Maybe she could listen to the woman through this. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Fang confessed, "Just warm in the tub." Serah remembered. She was right in the other room. Her eyes squinted then.

"You're calling Li— " Serah breathed, "Me from the bathroom?"

"Yeah. I… wanted to make sure you're okay."

Serah swallowed. "You heard me?"

Fang was quiet, then. "…Are you crying, Claire?" Serah wanted to sob. Fang took the pause and interpreted. "I'm coming."

"No," Serah managed, "Fang, I'm… stay and bathe. It's good for your body. You need to heal."

"…will you come?" Fang asked, sounding so meek, it almost killed her. Serah bit her lip hard. She glanced to the door and back. "Please."

"Okay," Serah breathed in a rush. She could do that. Fang needed her companionship, had always been close to Lightning. It was probably killing her that Serah wasn't there now. Serah could manage to sit with her awhile and talk. Fang's voice soothed her too. She could tell Serah another story, one that comforted her pained heart. Yeah, that sounded good. "I'm coming."

"Bring shampoo." Fang added, almost lightening her inside. "We're all out here."

"Okay," Serah rubbed her eyes, already feeling a tad better. "I'm coming, Fang." She hung up the phone and placed it on the dresser, disappearing out of the room.

When Serah arrived in the bathroom, she found Fang half-hidden beneath suds, soapy bubbles that filled a few inches above the water she currently relaxed in. Their bathroom large enough to fit the round, deluxe-raised hot tub, it was an elaborate room that'd fit three regulars. It'd been Fang's initial idea, once she'd discovered a bath that could work like hot springs, to have one in her sister's house.

Fang's eyes lit up at the sight of Serah. She started to stand.

"No, no," Serah admonished, waving Fang down. She closed the door behind her and approached the side of the tub instead, "Here," Serah knelt as Fang settled, sliding back under the suds. She offered Fang as brave a face as she could manage, not quite getting a smile. "You feel better in there?"

"Warm," Fang claimed, "Not as much as when you hug me, but," she shrugged, tempting Serah's sad features to lift once more. She hadn't managed entirely yet, but the pain already began to dampen.

Serah touched her shoulder gently. "Get under the water, you." She waited for Fang to dunk her head, soaking that crazy frazzle atop her head. Serah squirted a large handful of shampoo into her hand. When Fang came up, she rubbed it off to Fang's head. Fang looked at her and smiled. "What?"

"I like it when you wash my hair."

"I'm sure you do. Less of a mop to comb through yourself." Fang pouted. Though she hadn't initially planned to, Serah started rubbing it in, sitting on the edge of the raised platform around the tub, soaping up Fang's head. It provided an excuse to stay, at the very least. Fang seemed happy with it too. "…Fang?"

"Hmm?" Fang relaxed against the tub's slanting side, another idea that'd initially been hers, install a gently sloping side to 'easier relax' at a gradual slope that eventually rose out of the tub. The funny part was, she did seem to prefer it, even if just to bathe. It left her partially exposed by the top of the water.

"Will you tell me another story?" Serah requested, craving her sweet, melodious lilt. She soothed so easily with it. "The best one you know."

"Our first time comes to mind."

"Fang," Serah reprimanded, scrubbing the girl of shampoo behind the ears. It made her twitch and smile.

"I meant when you told me you loved me."

Serah squished, caught between her humor, the waning anguish, and the urge to slap Fang for trying to make her feel better by making her out to be the pervert. And for succeeding.

Serah opted for a light slap to the shoulder. "You're horrible."

"I'm just being honest," Fang claimed innocently. She sobered at the second slap, catching Serah's hand on her shoulder. Serah continued shampooing with one hand. "Really, though, it's when you said yes. To mating me." Fang squeezed those pale fingers. "Best day of my life. Even more than the day of the ceremony, 'cuz when you agreed… I was in such awe, Claire. You agreed to have me. For life." Fang took a breath, "I knew, then. I knew I was gonna be okay. Nothing could tear us apart, and you… you were gonna be my wife." Fang lowered her head, "Even when I courted you, I had doubts. You were perfect, and I, so flawed. So incredibly flawed, and you took me anyway. I love you for that."

_"We're gonna be together," Snow whispered in awe, both her hands taken in his. "I'm gonna get to love you forever."_

Serah had ached for it then, too, the way she ached for Snow to tell her he'd never stroked a cheek too smooth and dropped her hand, feeling instead a shoulder strong with corded muscle.

Muscles that could squeeze her and make anything right again. Muscles she would fondle and admire to his charming smile, where Snow would give her that stupid happy look and grin.

_"A hero does what a hero must for his lady's satisfaction!"_

"The way you looked at me, I'd never been so scared and excited in my life at once."

_With eyes that smiled, welcoming, wanting, desiring her._

Strong arms encompassed her at an awkward angle, but suddenly Serah was warm, so warm, bundled like a cradled baby, completely secure in another's power, so much stronger than her. She loved the warmth, something that flowed through her so easy. And then lips were on her, a smooth, unbristled chin scraping hers, a cheek far too silky, lips much too small. Serah balked and pulled away, finding Fang's marred features creasing at her so concerned, Fang's warm hands around her, where she'd sunk in the tub atop her, pressed to Fang's front. Serah's heart dropped at the reminder, but she didn't want to let go, to be alone again in all her pain as her anguished heart squeezed. How she'd never see the motion of his lips, forming that perfect smile again. Never brush that velvet again, surrounded by soft prickles that raised the hairs of her skin. "Fang," Serah squeaked, because he wasn't there to help. She bit down Fang's shoulder, something strong just like Snow's.

Fang's strong arms squeezed her, burning Serah to her core.

She would never feel his love again. His love like Fang's, so thick and diamond hard, able to quench her and reassure their love by one easy bump, the way Fang bumped her now, so hard, Serah knew. She knew Fang loved her like Snow would just to watch, to see her passing, to remember a faint recall of the times they'd spent together. The first time they'd made love on Serah's wedding night, goofy and funny and able to cheer her with just a look, sign, or word, the same unlikely comfort she felt in Fang's company, the only one who could make her feel right without this pain eating her up inside.

"Claire," Fang spoke softly, kissing her on the cheek. Serah winced, the whiskers missing, and turned her head away. She sensed Fang's broken look more than anything and scraped her body against the only familiar part just like him to reassure. Wet clothes blocked their contact, but Serah felt her just the same, bulging just like Snow in a way that made them both squeak. Serah's breath came hard.

"Claire," Fang repeated, so painfully not her name.

"Say it again," Serah urged, needing to hear this. No matter how strong or how similar she felt or could make her feel, Fang wasn't Snow. Serah needed to accept that.

But Fang said the wrong thing. "I love you," instead of "Claire." Serah's heart pulsed strong. Even the conviction felt the same.

"Fang," she said it to remind herself, a desperate plea to reconnect.

"I want you," Fang said, and Serah believed it. She believed every ounce of it. Fang never lied. "I always want you."

Snow always wanted her too.

A hand slid up Serah's freely floating skirt, fingers much too small when they stroked up her thigh, but gentle. Snow was always so gentle with her in need, and she usually topped above him too. Serah didn't stop the hand that touched her soaked panties and pulled them away, away as if they were feathers to be brushed to the wind. Snow was good to her like that. Then Serah felt the tip and her breathing truly came hard. Fang's fingers prodded her lips. Serah didn't reach to stop her.

She needed this. Needed this to know she could be normal again, that she could function, and be loved. Fang loved her. And she loved Snow, too broken by his loss to contemplate more than that.

Fang could be her Snow. She could be Fang's Lightning. They'd all be healed and feel better by the end.

Serah gasped as Fang pushed in.

Inner walls parted, lust mixing with water until all warmth had confused. Serah gaped as Fang entered, then bit her all the harder for being so very big, so very much like Snow. Rather than slick her further, the water seeped in around her too, less slippery than her lust. Resistance increased as Fang lowered her further to a boner increasingly harder to push all inside. Serah squeaked in pain and relief alike when she'd sunk all the way down, Fang's center hard enough to hold her on its own, if she so desired. So deep and full, Serah felt fully stretched, reaching to her molten core with that length inside, so thick…

Serah wanted to cry and lifted from Fang with effort, only four pained inches before she drove herself down again. She cried out meekly at the pain and relief this both brought, more pain than she wanted, so Serah tried again—and again, heightening her pleasure to surpass the wicked pain.

Fang took her hips, so strong of hand, and began to lift her herself. Serah squealed, hands lacing up to the front of Fang's shoulders for support as they fucked.

The pain inside started to hurt so very good, churning in her till pleasure seeped out. Serah quickened with Fang's lifts, needing this so desperately bad. Snow made her feel this way, this building pleasure. With her eyes closed, hands braced, she could almost imagine fucking him again. It felt so good, fucking Snow. She wanted to the rest of her life.

With a desperate cry, Serah came so very hard, arching a crescendo that landed on her slender love, too slender. Serah felt so good, she didn't even mind and clutched at Fang's front while those arms surrounded her. Squeaking and gasping hard, Serah squeezed for all her worth, so relieved by the gush of hot seed inside her, seed slicker than water. She collapsed onto Fang and buried her face. Fang held her exhausted, so firm and secure.

Serah, comforted, rested to Fang's stroking hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Serah hurt as she bridged consciousness. Sore from the middle of her back down, Serah's aches registered first, slowly overcoming her lower half until she throbbed rhythmically like one giant, oversized bruise. Serah ignored it and snuggled back to the warmth, struggling to sleep again.

It didn't come so easy this time.

Instead, Serah's mind wandered, first to the reason her vag hurt so bad. She wondered about the warmth, why the tub felt so comfortable, then peeked open an eye to check. Hazy surroundings blurred into clarity, revealing a semi-familiar dresser that had a framed picture of Lightning and Fang on top. A picture she'd taken herself and framed, given to Lightning for an old birthday party. Both smiling in it, Fang had tackled Lightning and fought to pin her to the ground with Lightning's gunblade pressed between them to Fang's stomach.

A picture of happier times, when her sister had not been dead. A time before she'd fucked Fang.

Serah paled with realization.

This wasn't the bath or the guest bedroom at all. And that slender arm around her definitely was not Snow's.

This was Claire's room with Claire's wife at her back, Claire's wife with a boner that was not her dead husband's. Claire's wife with an erection that she'd pumped into Serah, an invasion Serah had willingly allowed because she'd missed her beloved Snow. And so she'd used Fang, mentally ill as she was, to fuck her in his place, to squeeze and dribble and come inside her and share her seed. And now she sat in Fang's room, in Claire's spot on the bed, held by said woman who believed her a shadow of a lover lost little over a week ago. She'd been widowed a single week ago.

Serah tried to make it to the bathroom, but her legs collapsed the moment she tried to stand. Serah made it to the hallway on all fours before she retched, puking her mind out to the corner as a blurry haze covered her eyes.

Serah struggled to hold herself up as she emptied, losing the small contents she'd managed to keep down. When there was no more inside her, Serah gagged and dry-heaved, determined to retch her spoiled heart to the pile. She barely managed even the spit.

She'd had sex with Fang, her late sister's wife.

Bile rose in her throat again and gagged her, burning her throat raw. Serah vomited that up too. She cried at the scorch, sicker than she'd ever been in her life. Serah held a hand over her stomach, other braced to the wall. She tried in vain to quell the well-deserved pain in her every nerve.

"Claire," Serah whimpered, fried mind racing like fire, "Snow…" Hot tears splashed from her eyes, falling and tumbling to the pile of her innards.

Words could do no justice. Apologies would do no justice. Who would she even apologize to? If a paradise place existed, as Serah had previously believed there was, she prayed they'd never see this, if she were permitted a prayer. Serah choked on sobs, suffocated. She hacked, and gasped, barely able to suckle half a gulp of air before she started coughing again.

Her head started to pound from asphyxiation.

Serah's eyes blurred from more than tears, despair draining and suffocating her throat. She couldn't draw another breath, and didn't want to.

_I deserve this. _Serah vaguely registered in the back depths of her mind. A fitting, disgusting end for a filthy, disgusting human being, if she could be considered such with what she'd done to her sister and love. Not to mention Fang.

Something hard smacked her back. "Claire!" She was hit again and choked, inhaling much too fast in a way that seared through her head. Serah gulped breath reflexively. The hand on her shoulder squeezed, summoning her head to turn, where Serah found Fang with a worried look in her eyes, pulling back her hair. She froze, heart speeding to dangerous attack degrees. "Can you see me? What happened?" Fang reached out and brushed her chin, wiping away the spitum there.

Serah couldn't take the sight of her, nor her scent, that blanketing aura that surrounded this great woman. She didn't deserve her compassion and didn't want it. In one selfish outcry, she'd managed to shame and defile the very beings of every person she'd ever cared for.

Serah deserved nothing.

Wrenching from the unexpected grasp, Serah forced unworking legs and sprinted for the guest bedroom. She slammed shut the door behind her and locked it.

She would plague Fang not a second longer in this life.

**XXX**

"Claire!" Fang operated on nothing, nothing more than the revulsion in Lightning's horror-stricken face. Lightning disappeared in a flash, true to her namesake as the door to the guest bedroom she'd been sharing suddenly slammed.

Fang followed after, but didn't immediately try to enter. The way Lightning had looked, the repulsion she'd had, formed when she'd seen Fang… "Claire?"

"I'm sorry," her love cried within, "I'm so sorry." The gun latch of a safety pricked up, uncapped. Fang didn't hear the rest.

Fang broke down the door. Inside, Lightning knelt crying, eyes closed, gunblade pressed to the side of her careless, straightened-hair head. "I love you."

Fang leapt. Lightning's finger squeezed the trigger.

Fang tackled her on a _click _of an empty barrel.

Fang seized the weapon and threw it, a wild shot firing off from the next cartridge. Fang held her girl in disbelief as Lightning sobbed, strewn across her lap and curled. She felt so light in her weakened state, barely having eaten for a full week now. "I'm so sorry, Fang," she cried, "So… sorry… God, kill me." Her flawless woman begged. "Just…killme…" she trembled, choking, words meshing incoherent.

"You were going to leave me," Fang echoed in shock, shaken to her very core in ways nothing could mend. "Alone…"

Lightning wept, choking.

Fang felt numb.

"Claire," when she didn't respond, Fang shook her. She shook her hard in her arms until that perfect face rolled to her. Lightning felt so small, so frail in her arms. Bloodshot eyes splintered red with her tears that'd puffed her cheeks, eyes full of fear, loathing, and pain that clouded the brilliant hue. Fang couldn't know what'd happened. "Claire, you promised me," Fang breathed in a rush, "You promised me you'll never leave. What're you doing?" Fang shook her again, unable to even contemplate, her thoughts ran so fast. "You said forever!" Fang yelled, burying her face in Lightning's neck. "Please," her breaths came slower then, "Please. I love you, Claire." A flash of Lightning blinded Fang behind the eyes, blood splattered and bleeding, seconds before she'd passed our. "You said— said you loved me too."

A long moment passed where she didn't say anything. Fang's breath quickened.

Lightning wouldn't look at her. "I… love you, Fang."

"Claire…" Fang whimpered.

"I do," Lightning said with more conviction.

"Don't leave," Fang begged, She swallowed back full, lowering her head chin-down to Lightning. "Claire, I know you hurt." Fang's voice came soft, "I hurt you so bad. I couldn't save her… it's my fault Serah died." She nearly cried for the thickness in her throat, "I tried… I'm so sorry, Claire, I tried to reach her… to get her."

"That wasn't your fault," Lightning protested, so unusually fragile.

"Yes it was," Fang denied. "I could've been there. I should've been there. Now I have to… for you, and Vanille, and especially you. Please. Let me, Claire. Please don't give up. I can't do this without you."

Lightning clung to her about the middle, slight arms connecting around her back so meek. Her words took a long moment in coming. "…I won't."

Fang took it as a promise.

**XXX**

The next few days passed in a blur. Serah, sick and fevered, spent her time in and out of bedrest, cared for alternately by Vanille, Gadot, Lebreau, and Fang. Always Fang, no matter who else had come for company, she stayed at Serah's side, both a blessing and a curse. Try as she might to fight it, Fang's presence brought her comfort. That comfort mixed now, plaguing her with memories of fucking Fang deep inside, and horrible nightmares, ones in which she took the blade and impaled her husband herself, even grew a claw and scratched Lightning, half-cleaving her inside, but she always woke to Fang at her side, that reminder that both soothed and agonized.

Serah didn't let her touch her. Guilt chewed at her every time Fang tried, but she couldn't. She couldn't disgrace the dead like that again. She was sick. In the first couple days, when Fang managed, Serah shamed in being comforted, even after all she'd done, by the slightest touch of Fang's hand or the back of a hand press to her fevered forehead. Serah started to shy away for the own guilt inside, her only regret in that it hurt the woman more every time she pulled away.

By day four, Fang stopped trying.

Serah felt like a virus, a viral plague that'd infected this family even beyond the grave, something awful that chewed at scavenged pieces of the whole, like a vulture. She hadn't lost her longing for death, but even that felt too good. She'd promised Fang now and, even though she daily hurt her in inability to touch, Serah knew the delusion kept Fang going too. She still remembered those eyes, hollow of recognition when she'd advanced on Serah that day.

Serah wouldn't do that to her again. Fang deserved better.

And so she sat by day five, the fever dwindled, still present. She tried to be stronger for Fang, when around, which was always and made it so much harder for her, but Fang deserved something for the advantages she'd took. Anything Serah could provide was hers, short of touching.

So Serah lay there, and tried to be strong.

"I remember," Serah confirmed, an actual memory she'd been a part of, her wedding. "…Serah had been so happy that day, and Snow… gushing like a—like a big… gusher." Serah didn't need to rub at her eyes. She'd stopped thinking of her pain with losing Snow, only now saw him as the one she'd never deserved. Both Claire and Snow had been wrong, that day of their wedding. He hadn't been the lucky one.

Serah's only prayer these days were that he would never know.

"I'm sorry," Fang apologized softly, "We don't have to talk about— "

"I'm okay," Serah interrupted, overrunning that. Pain wallowed inside, but she lived with it every day. It existed now a part of her. Serah had forgotten what life was like without. Had she really once ago been that smiling girl in pictures? She couldn't even imagine what it was to smile, and didn't want to. Smiling preluded joy, something she didn't know anymore. She lived in a world of Fang's comfort and the pain. Fang's comfort. "Fang," the warrior woman looked up. "You're beautiful."

Fang winced, as she did on every occasion when Serah tried to compliment, but Serah made sure to do it. God alone knew how awful Fang felt when she denied her intimacy, the least she could do was to word the truth to her again. Even if she didn't believe it, Serah told her every day.

This slow world progressed until Serah got up again, fever dying, with a meager of health returning, enough to stand once more again. She moved from her spot lying in the guest bedroom, knowing how much it hurt Fang in there, the room she'd almost lost her to the kitchen, a brighter room that welcomed them both, Vanille ready with a waiting hug. She especially lingered on Fang, who flinched at being touched. Serah busied herself making food barely any of them could eat.

She slept on the couch that night with Fang on the floor, both preferred to the bedroom. When Vanille showed up the next night with them, Serah and Fang both took the floor. Vanille didn't say anything. Not yet.

**XXX**

"Something's wrong," Vanille's little heart trembled. She swallowed a strong gulp. "They're both distraught. Serah hasn't smiled since their deaths, and Fang's mood has taken a downward turn this whole week. I think something happened. The way they look at each other… "

"I don't like it either." Lebreau fixed up the last of her signs that'd hang on the wall. She checked for a spot. "Especially not from Fang. I'm telling you, Vanille. They shouldn't be together. Something could happen..."

"You think Fang would hurt her?" Vanille stood mortified. "Fang would never hurt Lightning!" Lebreau winced. "Sorry," Vanille followed up quickly, "I meant… Serah in reminding her of Lightning."

"It's okay." Lebreau sighed, turning back to the drinking mug, which she took to the wall. "But it's not what I meant," At Vanille's inquisitive brow, Lebreau added. "People pull together in times of grief, Van… Serah's in the worst pain of her life, and Fang loves her…"

"No," Vanille shook her head, "It's nothing like that. Fang doesn't even touch her anymore. She just follows her, sad and moping, trying to share some conversation or another. It's horrible, Lebreau. Fang even flinched when I hugged her today! I don't think the advice is working. Fang's no better than before, just sadder."

"They shouldn't be in the same house," Lebreau insisted, aligning the sign with the mug. "You said it yourself, Vanille. This wasn't the doctor's first prescription."

"I'm not locking Fang away!"

Lebreau paused to give her a moment to settle. "I don't think that'd work," she offered after, "Not on Fang, anyway."

"Just…separate them?" Vanille swallowed and shook her head. "I don't want to break Fang anymore. She needs Serah… that's why her brain created this twisted mess in the first place! She already tried to end it once, and now…" Vanille wanted to cry. "I don't know what to do. They've both been like zombies, it's…" Lebreau crossed from the picture and hugged her in her arms.

Vanille couldn't stop trembling.

**XXX**

Fang had only intended to help.

She should've known. Pushing Lightning went too far. When she'd seated Light in the bathroom, sliding Lightning over her firmly, she'd intended to help her, to help Claire forget.

She'd only made it worse.

Fang had been her happy wife of four years, she should've known how guilty it'd make Lightning feel, pleasured with a sister and brother-in-law dead. She'd damaged her so much, Lightning cringed to look at her overlong, truly disgusted with the creature who'd tried to show her love. Fang wished she knew what to do, wished she wasn't so repulsive as a constant reminder to Light. She missed her love's smile, her laugh, the way those eyes would turn on her and sparkle, making every second worth it.

She might never see that again anymore.

Time was supposed to heal, but Fang didn't know with Light. With her dreams getting worse each passing day…_ SMACK_

Fang lifted her head to the body across the room where Lightning had curled downstairs on the floor. She shivered now, despite the blanket, thrashing in her sleep. Another _slap _resounded as she backhanded the wall, mumbling, "No, please… noo."

She never shared her dreams anymore, but the twists were more than obvious. She watched Lightning from her spot, eyes gleaming on her woman as Lightning tossed, smacking the floor again too. Her right hand curled to a fist, her next victim, the wall, which split the skin at her knuckles. Fang's nose twitched at the scent, metallic hints catching her scent. She was up in an instant, mindful of Gadot snoring away on the couch. Fang stopped before Lightning, not allowed to touch anymore.

"Light," Fang whispered, kneeling over the woman. Lightning didn't wake. "Wake up, Light."

Another fist flew at the floor. Fang instinctively grabbed it, not wanting the busted knuckle to open any more.

Lightning moaned and rolled at her, coming to a stop at Fang's crouched feet. She pulled and tugged, unable to pull her captured wrist free. When she found she couldn't, Lightning tried to swipe again and kicked.

Fang couldn't watch her like this.

Closing her eyes, Fang hunkered down on the floor. She grabbed Lightning up in her arms, strong thigh lifting over her kicking legs to cease them. She curled around Lightning and dragged her up close.

Lightning stilled immediately in her arms.

It wasn't allowed, but it was the only way she knew to calm Light without waking. The woman hadn't slept well for almost a week. Fang reasoned she could hold her, then escape away before dawn. Lightning wouldn't have to know, and she could finally get some sleep.

That's how Fang played it out in her head.

She'd hold her and, silent in her need too, Lightning would be better.

It's how it always worked in her head.

Fang held her, and Lightning was alright.

**XXX**

The image of Claire faded, blooded with a gaping hole, as did Serah's paw when a blanket of warmth descended. Both beings, Claire and Snow, vanished from her sight, replaced instead with easy waves that went on for miles. Serah floated in that warmth, curled on her side and cuddled. Water lapped at her side and stayed, filling an invisible mold that gushed rivets back and forth until a full form had been made, that of a woman Serah knew quite well. She snuggled in that warm, floating angel, whose arms encompassed her so strong.

"Fang…"

The water body shifted, trying to pull away, but Serah clung. She lifted her face to look to the water's and blinked.

Fang's gentle features graced her existence.

Serah blinked again and focused, the water fading from her dreams. Fang's arms were around her, leg even over Serah's. She was so warm, hugged around her in the morning. Serah didn't even have to realize, she knew Fang had chased the terrible dreams away.

Fang started to pull from her again, "I'm sorry, I was just— "

Serah didn't want her to go. Why did she look so scared? Serah liked her there. She was warm.

With a surge of gratitude and love for this woman, Serah leaned to her retreat, holding her there, and pressed sad lips to the warmth of Fang's mouth. Fang's lips received, taken in Serah's rush. Serah thought a noise admitted, something between anguish and relief so beautiful, it fueled her passion in catching the warmth of Fang's mouth, a warmth that seeped into her like a beautiful, blissful drug.

Fang pulled away with wide eyes on Serah, so fearful, Serah might've cried. Fang watched her with those eyes, searching Serah's face, afraid. Without a word, Fang extracted, pulling away and left. Serah heard her panting before the door slapped shut.

Only then did Serah realize, that the fear had been from her.


	7. Chapter 7

Exactly two and a half hours later, Serah pressed _send _on the phone already dialed, the phone that'd been dialed for the past two hours and a half hours.

The other line rang once.

Serah waited, toes curling as she sat on the guest bedroom, the closest to Fang's room and farthest from anywhere else in the house

It'd been a dreadful time full of thinking that overwhelmed her small frame.

Fang had been hurt. _Hurt _to even touch her.

What had she done?

A second ring passed, prolonging Serah's fears. What if Fang wouldn't answer? She'd been stupid beyond belief. Of course Fang would be afraid. The last time they'd touched in intimate manner, Serah had nearly killed herself. Her stomach clenched to even imagine what Fang must be thinking now, of her restless, scared and alone, too afraid to share a touch. Serah had been so stupid befo—

The other line picked up.

"Fang," Serah blurted, suddenly forgetting everything she'd rehearsed. "Fang, I love you. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. Please come home." Serah took another breath, eyes blurring. "I'm sorry."

There was a pause on the other line. Serah opened her mouth and shut it, trying so hard to remember the words that crammed a boggled brain. "Fang… "

"I miss you." The words were so quiet, Serah almost couldn't hear, but they caught Serah's breath just the same. She forced to breathe before she could speak.

"I miss you too, Fang," Serah relayed back, "I'm sorry I scared you this morning."

Fang avoided the details. "How are you?"

Serah eased back to the bed, "I'm good, Fang. I'm… real good. It's good to hear your voice again."

"Yours," Fang countered, seeming a little groggy. Serah wondered if she'd tried to sleep, "I like yours. When you're happy, Light."

"Fang, it's Claire," Serah told her again. She wasn't supposed to, wasn't allowed, wasn't good for them both, with Fang having moved to call her Light, even when in private, but Serah was tired of it. Tired of hurting Fang. She could allow her this. "It's always Claire to you, no matter what."

"Claire…" Serah's heart quickened in hope. That awe on Fang's tongue when she spoke her sister's name, after Serah had hurt her… "I keep hurting you, and I hate it."

The admission made her want to cry. All this week when she'd prodded, struggling just to touch, just to comfort Serah with a touch. Had she blamed herself then too? Knowing Fang, it was likely.

Serah's denials of fear to let Fang touch her crushed into her heart. She must've felt horrible— still did, unwanted by the woman she saw as her wife!

"You don't," Serah tried to assure her, hoping to get through, "You never hurt me, Fang. I just… " Serah doublechecked the door, "I've been a little crazy of late, and… with Serah gone…" Serah bit her lip. This was in direct violation of the doctor's words, but Serah wanted to get through to Fang. She needed to. Fang hurt and it was her fault, now it was up to her to fix it. And if allowing her illusion for just a little bit helped, Serah would do it. Fang deserved a viable reason why she'd been so cold. Serah couldn't tell her point blank, so she let Fang relate. It was the only way Fang would truly come back.

"I've been depressed," Serah confessed openly, quiet in pretending to take the spot of Claire. "It feels like I'm dying. You're the only one who makes me feel better in all this." Serah could hear her breathing on the other line. "But I feel bad," Serah struggled to sound more like Claire. "Like shit, 'cuz I shouldn't get to… you know?" Serah winced, quick-running through Claire's mannerisms. She wasn't explain-y like this. Claire was short. She didn't doubt herself with questions. "I s—fucked up, Fang. It wasn't you."

"Claire?"

"I'm sorry, Fang," Serah apologized once more, biting her lip to keep it clippy. What else would Claire say? She used to have such a way about her, such an intimacy with Fang that wasn't gushy. Serah struggled for the memories on the spot in this moment. "Now… be a good wife and join me for breakfast." Serah cringed. Gods, she was bad at this. Too much more emotional than Claire had ever been. She needed some practice.

"…Okay."

Serah blinked. The line went dead and, in another moment, a knock came at the door, startling her. She hung up Lightning's phone and hurried to the door where Fang stood, shyly penitent. Fang made a small noise upon seeing her and Serah almost caught a hesitant smile, only just missing the edges.

She looked like a different person.

Averting her eyes when Serah glanced down and saw it, Fang shuffled her feet, awkwardly reaching back for the door with the hand she'd offered to hold.

Serah took it, drawing Fang's eyes to the spot where their fingers clasped. She stared, then checked up at Serah, eyes still a little scared.

But she held on.

In a twisted sense, all that awkwardness had been worth it. Fang visibly felt better and it lightened the burden set on Serah too, if only a little to right this particular wrong. It hadn't been smooth, but it'd worked.

Serah led on downstairs with a gentle tug to that hand. "Come on,"

Fang followed on.

**XXX**

At Fang's soft request, Serah worked by her side this morning in making breakfast. "Three eggs," Serah instructed. Fang fetched five and told her she should eat. When she went for the noodles, Serah took note of how much smaller Fang had gotten too. Jeans baggy, belt cinched, they wouldn't have held without the piece. Her shirt looked looser on her too. When Fang returned, Serah let her cook as many noodles as she liked.

Fang turned on the stove to heat. She shuffled over to Serah again, momentarily watching as Serah stirred their eggs.

Serah picked up a spice. "Parsley?" Fang made a face. Serah chose another. "Ginseng?"

"Salt."

Serah complied, the pain a little less. Such was the effect Fang had on her.

Fang scooted around Serah and searched the freezer. She found some chopped, pre-cooked behemoth bits.

Serah added those to their eggs too.

"Fruit would be good," Serah added idly, specifically looking to Fang for it. "Do you wanna cut some?" She wouldn't let Fang catch her with a knife. Fang had tried to be quiet about it, but she'd kept all sharps and pointies away from Serah since, along with pills, the drug IV, and Lightning's gunblade, all of which had suspiciously disappeared from their spots.

Serah couldn't blame her and didn't bring it up when Fang discreetly went to a tall cupboard for a knife.

When the food was ready, Fang helped her bring the large portions to the table, including almost three bowls of noodles and more than Serah could ever see them eating, even given the whole day.

"I hope you're hungry…"

Fang set the eggs down too and sat, plate and utensils set with the orange juice. "I'll eat when you eat."

Serah spooned some food for her and Fang both, significantly more for Fang to help the woman fill back out. Fang responded by forking more meat on her plate.

"Fang!" Serah choked on an unexpected bubbling in her throat, then covered her mouth when the noise emitted, a half-cough, half-choke, half-blocked bubble.

Serah had forgotten how to laugh.

Fang reached for her hand under the table. Mangled as it was, she recognized it too. Fang squeezed her hand and lifted a fork, chopped meaty bits on the tool. Serah lifted her fork too and munched, prompting Fang to as well.

Serah was sated after on a few bites. She kept eating for Fang's sake, and because she realized she must've looked terrible too.

"Something smells incredible," Gadot greeted them, coming in from the living room.

"Gadot," Serah greeted, motioning him over. "Come eat with us."

"I would love to!" Gadot cheerfully moved over to them, taking the immediate seat next to Fang. "Good morning you two,"

"Hey,"

It was the first verbal acknowledgement she'd given to anyone but Serah since their deaths.

Serah felt so proud.

**XXX**

A few hours later, Fang sat with Serah, staring out the cliff's edge. Vanille sat with them, on Fang's other side, seemingly the most troubled, but Serah could read her relief too. Fang had an arm around both of them to either side, though Serah leaned a little further into that comforting arm, cuddled under Fang's shoulder.

"See that one?" Vanille indicated with her eyes, "It's a boat."

Fang squinted, hard pressed to follow her eyes. "Where?"

"There," Vanille pointed for more guided direction, "That slender funnel's the mast, and the puffy parts below it are the actual craft. It even has a small sail on the right side."

Fang puzzled over it, then looked to Serah. "Do you see it?"

"I see a blob."

Vanille frowned, but the answer lit up Fang, who squeezed her at the side. Serah always felt better, knowing Fang did. Vanille checked her again, as she'd given glancing occasions since they'd first settled. Serah did her best to feign away noticing. She could tell Vanille was curious, Fang's lighter spirit seemed so out of the blue, but she didn't want to worry about it. Not today, when Fang seemed okay.

Well, okay in the sense that Serah still seemed like Claire.

"How's the town been?" Serah asked to distract her, knowing Vanille still watched.

"It's… looking good. Most people are out of the hospital and doing better. Rebuilding's almost done too. Lebreau just finished hers."

"On the new bar cafe?"

"Yeah, it looks nice," Vanille cast Fang a sideways glance. "You should both see it sometime."

"Maybe soon," Serah answered for both of them. Fang handed her a slice of tangerine slice, which she took, then offered part to Vanille, who denied. Vanille watched her chew it, then leaned back into Fang too.

Serah almost felt normal, sitting out with her friends.

**XXX**

Fang shifted, clearly uncomfortable, and squeezed Serah's fingers. "Goodnight, Claire."

"Fang," Serah didn't let go of those hands. She didn't want to. And clear as day as Fang's face always read, Fang didn't either, hesitation aside. "Will you hold me?"

Fang's eyes darted, skittish, almost ashamed. "Are you sure?"

Serah's heart squeezed at the kind girl's plea, a hesitation that spoke volumes with a ringing, wistful yearn. "Yes," Serah's answer resolute, then cause she might need it, Serah added, "Please."

Fang's warmth smothered her, overcoming her own fears and doubts and shame all in one. Serah felt her relax and her own body loosen in turn. Fang cradled her and tucked her head, folding Serah to her. Serah felt her heartbeat strong against her back.

"I love you," the words left lips still chapped with awe, coupled with a twinge Serah didn't like there.

"Don't be afraid." Fang's body spoke otherwise in her calmed state. Serah wanted that for her mind. "I'll be here when you wake."

"Okay."

The easy trust and acceptance of Fang's immediate love stung her. Claire had been so perfect for Fang.

Serah closed tired eyes and fell to the bliss.

**XXX**

Lebreau found them next morning, Serah huddled in wrapped. Though not altogether surprised, the sight gave her pause long enough to stare at them, concern growing. Lebreau debated waking them both against the restful sleep they seemed to be getting. Vanille had reported these two were doing better. If she'd known, she'd neglected to mention they were sleeping together too.

Lebreau understood their need for each other. Fang, caught in delusion, and Serah, in her pain. She might've supported it even, for at least a comfort for both. But as long as Fang's mind translated Serah to Lightning, Lebreau couldn't accept it. Fang wouldn't heal while she still thought as much, and Lebreau would see her heal. Until then, the comfort they sought from each other must be limited, lest Serah get attached to a woman loving the dead.

Before Lebreau could decide whether to interfere in this or not, Fang woke and huddled Serah closer. Lebreau spotted the stroke to her side. "Fang," she spoke automatically, drawing the woman's eyes.

"'Brue," Lebreau blinked, not having expected that much progress. "Shh," Fang glanced to Serah, indicating the sleeping girl.

Lebreau entered the room quietly and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch, getting a full view of the way Fang held her. Arms wrapped around her stomach, one hand idly stroking a clothed side, head higher with Serah's tucked to her shoulder and neck, it reminded Lebreau how she'd once ago cradled her little brother Maqui on bad nights.

If only Fang saw her as Serah…

"Hey, Fang," Lebreau softened her voice. Fang looked up from spying on Serah's head, almost as if confused to how she'd gotten there. "How are you holding up?"

Fang seemed genuinely puzzled, like no one had asked yet before. They probably hadn't either, knowing her friends. The delicacy around this issue had put them all in careful straits.

Fang's features softened until she eyed Serah again. "I'm okay," she watched Serah's little pink head below. "Light's been having more trouble than me. I wanna help, but Light only lets me so much." Her eyes grew sad on the top of Serah's head. "I feel like we're courting again."

"Courting," Lebreau gently pushed, "Not married?"

"Yeah," Fang told her sadly.

Guiding, as if talking to a child, Lebreau needed to ask, "Do you comfort her with touch?"

Horror filtered in, unbidden in her eyes that suddenly found Lebreau in terror. "No, no touching— Lightning doesn't like touching, she doesn't want it! She's— "

"Shhh," Lebreau tried to sooth, hand covering Fang's shaking shoulder where the woman began to tremble, "Shh, Fang," it was low, but Lebreau didn't want her waking. She pointed down to Serah, "Shh, she's sleeping. Shhh," Fang settled somewhat, but the fear hadn't left her eyes.

"She doesn't like it," Fang tried to tell her, voice quieter this time. "I won't do what Light doesn't like."

"No one's going to make you touch her," Lebreau promised.

"She likes hugs," Fang mumbled, eyes back down on the top of Serah's head. "I give her hugs for the dreams."

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Fang." Lebreau apologized, then went on when Fang didn't respond. "I'm going to go make us all some breakfast," Lebreau told her, "Okay?"

"Food." Fang mumbled, stroking her clothed side, "Light's all small…"

Lebreau stood. Fang didn't seem to hear her anymore, not wholly, lost in a world of comforting Lightning. Lebreau had learned what she wanted. She could leave them for now.

She'd talk to Serah later about this too.

**XXX**

Serah woke snuggled, as she did on good days. Recognizing the warmth in a snap, Serah bunkered down all contently, pressing back into Fang, who squeezed her.

"Morning," Serah greeted, sleepy happy to be in her arms.

"Claire," Fang readjusted holding her, but didn't let go. "Lebreau's making food for us."

"Sweet of her," She closed her eyes. "I don't wanna move."

"You should eat," Fang coaxed, trailing up and down her side.

"I need to shower," Serah still didn't move. "Ugh."

Fang stayed there petting her while Serah contemplated her move.

"I'll shower," Serah decided, "While you eat with Lebreau?" Nobody moved. "We could go the other way too."

"I wanna eat with you."

"Okay." Serah played with her palm, tracing the lines on it affectionately. "What do you wanna do today?"

Fang curled her fingers around Serah's smaller ones. "Be with you. Otherwise, it doesn't matter."

They both dawdled longer.

"Fang, Se… reakfast is ready." Lebreau called out from the other room.

"Guess that's our sign," Serah sighed, rolling off to her feet. She turned to help Fang up too. "I'll be back soon."

"Hurry." With a warm morning hug, Serah scurried off upstairs. She missed Fang at once.


	8. Chapter 8

Fresh from her shower, Serah hurried to get back to Fang, wary of how lonely the girl would get without her. Serah hoped her mood held; it'd been positive since yesterday, and Serah aimed to keep it that way.

Slipping into her underwear, Serah's haste suddenly paused as she caught sight of herself in the wall-length mirror. Serah stared at herself staring back in the mirror.

Serah hadn't bothered to check herself since the attacks. Now that she had, she couldn't look away. Frail fingers touched a stomach that'd shrunk on her of late. When she breathed in too much, her ribs protruded, showing at grisly angles. Her whole pallor had lightened, even more than before, and her arms looked so small, Fang's hand could wrap around them. Hair soaked and dripping, it hung around her face which had shallowed from malnutrition to a more severe, gaunt faze with shadows and sharp cheeks that didn't puff anymore. Even her eyes seemed far more austere.

In short, she looked terrible, very small, and breakable. No wonder Fang had wanted her to eat.

Serah stared for a moment, pushing at her lack of belly where she could feel her ribs. She touched her cheek next, tracing the bone of her jaw along the shallower curve. Even with the food-dried gaunt, Serah marveled at just how much her face had changed as she grown, leaving the babified state to more mature, adult features. Features that'd developed just like Claire.

In a way, Serah couldn't blame her for confusing them. She still kept her hair longer, but without the ponytail, her features had come in. It was such an easy switch, just one step of height away…

Serah shook her head and glanced to the door. Fang would be waiting for her downstairs, wanting to feed her. Serah wanted to get back to her too; thinking about Fang alone hurt her to compute, because it'd hurt Fang too, and Serah never liked that. But she was caught, looking in the mirror, by a thought that plagued her subtler mind, vaguely playing off the returned thought of her sister.

Claire brought Fang such comfort, even now. Serah knew her mind had disconnected for it, but Fang still saw Claire in her and grew comforted by it. Like how she'd hugged Serah under the arm, or brightened when Serah laughed yesterday. Even talking as if her had settled Fang immensely, being the sole cause that'd brought about her good mood.

Serah wanted to keep it that way. She didn't like Fang sad, not when a simple phone call and a few minutes of talk would do. But she still didn't sound anything like Claire. What if she had to sooth Fang once again? What if they were in the same room this next time? Would Fang buy it just as much if she didn't sound like her? So far it'd been the only thing to ease Fang. And how she'd looked at her after, grateful, but so scared…

Serah checked the door real quick that'd been locked since her entry. She wasn't going to get another time alone like this…

Turning back to the mirror, Serah straightened herself.

Strong, determined, firm, but so tender. She didn't stumble over words either. Claire never sounded dumb.

"Fang," Serah attempted quietly. Unable to level her voice at the whisper, she strengthened it a little and tried once again, "Fang," that had sounded slightly better. Now quick, quippy, and even, "You're beautiful today." Would Claire say that? Probably not 'today,' because Fang was beautiful always, but at least it hadn't gushed. Claire hadn't been a gusher. Short and commandy. "Follow me." Oh, good, that'd worked better. Serah just had to remember this way of talking and lean less on the emotional, which would be the hardest part. Claire had done that so admirably before.

What else did she do? She had a certain number of distinguishable facial quirks, like the incredible skeptism she could show with her eyes, or how she quirked her eyebrow so well. Serah tried that for a moment, but couldn't master it quite so well. She leaned to rub her temples, an exasperation move of Claire's.

Serah reasoned it okay. She wouldn't have to use these really anyway, not unless Fang needed extra soothing.

The thought of Fang reminded her again, and Serah hastened to pull on her clothes, anxious to get back so Fang wouldn't agitate. Serah took off down the stairs, ready to ease Fang once more.

**XXX**

Fang finished setting the table and idly arrayed the napkins while she awaited Light's return. Lebreau carried a dish to the table, prompting Fang to help. Lebreau gave her a weary smile, thanking Fang for the assist.

"Do you two have something to do today?"

Fang shrugged, not all that concerned. "Whatever Light wants. She's still tired."

Lebreau bowed her head once, it seeming a nod. "Maybe a show, or a walk would be good."

"Maybe," Fang would ask her if she wanted to go out today. Fresh air yesterday had seemed to do her good. The food had to help too, to give her wife a little more energy. It'd be slow bringing her out, but Fang ventured baby steps.

Steps that padded down the carpet stairs.

Fang lifted, picking up at the sight of Lightning coming down the stairs. She hurried over and helped her wife, flying to Lightning's side in a flash. Lightning let her take her arm and cast her a look not as sad, with a small breath of relief to be near her again. Fang had begun to read those furtive eyes.

Leading Lightning to the table, the two sat next to each other.

"Ready to eat?" Fang offered softly, lifting away the cover of the soup.

"Don't you need to shower?"

"I will," Fang insisted gently, determined to get her more of this food. Lightning felt so very small. "After breakfast. Here," Fang took Lightning's bowl and the ladle. She spooned in till the bowl reached the top. "Try to eat all of it, and a bun."

"You need to too," Lightning insisted back, picking up Fang's bowl too. Fang nodded and filled it too for Lightning to place before her as well.

"If it's cool enough," Fang advised, seeing Lightning reach for her spoon. "Just drink it. Less sips will trick your body into getting full slower, letting you take in more."

"Okay," Lightning lifted the bowl to her lips. Fang did the same when she saw her drinking.

A roll and another bowl later, Lightning held her stomach, groaning. "Ohhh. I'm so full, it hurts."

Fang tenderly touched her shoulder. "Do you feel sick?"

Lightning waited a breath. "I don't know."

"You should lie down." Fang took her bowl and downed it. "Do you have a movie you like, Claire?"

Lightning's features creased at first. "Will you watch it with me?" Fang nodded gently. "Okay."

She wouldn't let her get hurt again; Lightning had to hold her food to get better. Slow as not to startle her or her system, Fang reached an arm around her slight shoulders and curled another up under her legs. She lifted Lightning easily, more easily than ever.

In the turn for her family room, Fang spotted Lebreau again. "Thank you for making breakfast."

"Would you like to join us?" Lightning offered, seemingly an afterthought. Fang wished she hadn't.

"No, that's okay." Lebreau shook her head, "I'm opening today. I've gotta get to the café."

Lightning already started to cling.

"We'll visit sometime," Fang promised for Lightning's sake. Lightning would like seeing her friend at work in the new place.

"No rush," Lebreau replied graciously, "You both will be okay? I can send Gadot, if you like."

Fang let her say.

"We're okay," Lightning assured. "Just going to rest."

Fang heartened to hear it.

Lightning felt safe with her alone.

**XXX**

An hour and a half later, Fang's fingers soothed her tummy. She'd been shy at first, not wanting Fang to feel her ribs so clear, but at the fifth rub to her belly, Fang's fingers had descended. She hadn't touched Serah till allowed, and only over clothes at first, even then she'd been slow. But Fang's fingers had a rhythm, a movement that eased all. The block in her belly had dissipated, even under renewed feeding.

Serah had then pulled the hem of her shirt, lifting it to under her chest to expose the belly. That'd made Fang pause too, searching her with eyes so scared. Serah guided fingers to stomach, where Fang began massaging anew.

Serah closed her eyes, content, head resting in Fang's lap. Silver touched her lips again, which parted. Serah accepted the spoon and broth. She licked it clean before her eyes opened. Fang removed the spoon, taking the next sip herself after dipping in the broth she'd left on the small table.

It'd help her appetite, she'd said, to take in bits throughout the day.

Serah felt rather dreamy, full but unaching with skilled fingers on her skin. She lazed, half dozing, long ago forgetting the screen. Fang's fingers were too good for that. She just wanted to curl instead, holding tight to Fang.

"Fang…" Serah's eyes closed again. She owed the woman something for this, for always being so good to her. Fang moved from light pressure massage to stroke, brushing fingers across her stomach. Serah wanted to help her in turn, to make Fang as comfortable as Fang was to her.

Serah leaned over and buried her face in Fang, arms wrapping around the stomach she now had covered in. Fang felt small too, too small around the middle. Serah wondered how her ribs were, if the metallic coating still stayed. "I wanna help too."

"We have to get better first."

"Not that…" Serah pulled her head free, sitting up from her lap. "I wanna help you, Fang." Fang looked at her, seeming lost. Serah scooted up closer, driven by the need to assist. For all Fang had done for her, all the comfort she'd bestowed, she wanted to give back that same level of warmth. To help lay Fang at ease in a way that would soothe her well.

Serah wished she could impersonate better. Now would be the perfect time to share something Lightning-y with Fang. If only she had a memory, an intimate occurrence between these two. She could tell Fang about it, relay a story of their love. But Serah didn't have that. Claire and Fang had been so private, so connected, but not purposefully showy. When they'd kissed in public before, it'd been out of passion and not arrogance.

Serah didn't have a moment.

But Fang looked at her, and she looked so sad, like a confused, lost puppy, hopeful to a fault. Serah knew what would soothe her, and yet didn't want to scare. She never wanted to scare Fang so fragile. Her stomach twisted. Was it wrong to want this too? The love in her eyes shone so clear, Serah couldn't help let it catch her small breath. If she could just touch her and soothe…

Fang's eyes darted to the fingers scraping her scarred cheek. They looked back to Serah, full of fear. "Hey," Serah spoke to calm her, wanting that wiped away, wanting Fang at ease with only love in those eyes, not the fear. "Don't cry." Such an awkward thing to say came easy this time, directed at Fang. Serah's fingers gently scraped, raising to brush her hair back away.

"Don't wanna hurt you," Fang mumbled, eyes half panicked in their fever.

"You won't," Serah whispered, trying to tell her. "I want it too."

Their faces only inches apart, hot breath touched her lips with Fang's bated releases, hitched for how shallow each breath came. Serah cupped her blemished cheek, willing Fang to settle. When her breath slowed a beat, Serah pressed to her mouth.

Fang caught her lips and received, letting Serah hold control as fingers brushed her cheek, lips soothing to Fang's as she kissed the woman well, a desperation in Serah's lips that she hoped conveyed to Fang.

When she scraped on the backdraw, she lingered, centimeters apart. She breathed, blurred with how good Fang felt on her mouth. Serah couldn't even think. "Fang…"

Fang's lips touched back.

Serah forced down the moan rising in her throat, so enveloped in the goodness of Fang. She shifted to slide against her more comfortable, then did let out the moan, so happy to be kissed.

Fang pulled away first, arms around her now. She rested her head at Serah's shoulder, for the height of her matched with Serah on her lap. "Don't go away," Fang pleaded, hiding her face.

"I won't," Serah promised, high on the drug of Fang. Fang hugged her tight around the back, sliding Serah further down her lap and squeezed. Serah rested her head, happy to be able to comfort Fang too.

**XXX**

Serah rocked on the outdoor swing quietly, swaying with the wind gently back and forth on a gust strong enough to carry them both slow. She glanced to the door every now and again, but it'd only been a couple minutes yet since Fang had gone to shower.

It felt like an eternity.

Serah's skin tickled on the breeze, or maybe from something else. The overcast clouds hid most of the sun, remarkably reflecting Serah's mood away from Fang. Time without the Pulse woman was time alone in discomfort, time that offered too much freedom to think. Though Serah tried her best to restrain her thoughts, ebbing doubts snuck through anyway.

Like… Snow.

The thought of him brought Serah anguish, both more and less because of what she'd done. She wondered if he could see and still hoped he couldn't, still hoped Claire couldn't for hurting them both. Serah felt shamed outside Fang's smile, outside that comforting aura that always surrounded her so warm. She hadn't meant it to hurt them, but it felt worse when Fang wasn't around, knowing that she'd consciously tricked Fang, even if for the right reasons at heart. It'd been half-selfish too, selfish in that she enjoyed Fang's love, meant as it was for Claire.

Serah hoped, if they knew of what she'd done that they'd know the reasons too. For Fang, and for her, so it wouldn't hurt so bad. Snow had always been a sweetheart and considerate. Serah hated taking advantage, hated even thinking Snow might understand for how terrible it made her to be, she didn't really deserve forgiveness, but longed for that understanding, that Claire and Snow might both know this temporary twist with Fang was something they both needed for now.

"I'm sorry," Serah whispered, sending her quiet apology. She didn't want forgiveness or blessings, just that they might know, wherever they were, in the stars. She didn't act out of malice. That's all she could offer with heart.

"Claire…"

Serah's head rose to Fang now, over at the door. Her whole body seemed to rush, gushing of relief. "Fang," that familiar aura enveloped her in a gush, soothing Serah over with a wave of ease. "That was quick."

"You're sad," Fang detected, crossing to Serah quickly. Serah felt her wrist touched, a spot that blossomed more warmth than all others.

"I missed you," Serah confessed, standing with Fang's assistance to wrap up in the girl. Fang squeezed her back, bending her head to kiss atop Serah's.

"We can go inside if you like," Fang offered, "If you're not up for it."

"No, it's better now," Serah took her wrist and parted, "You're here."

Fang's warmth lit up her eyes in an offered smile so beautiful, Serah soared with the sight. Sliding her fingers down into Fang's warm hand, she walked off, tall warrior Yun walking beside her in their venture.

They walked down the way together, Serah taking her along the late afternoon sidewalks without a clear path in mind. She wandered and Fang followed, pointing out replacements and new shops along the way. In the mid-week afternoons, the spaces were rather quiet with only the occasional ground-car driving past. Few other people walked along on this night, which Serah silently preferred.

She pointed to a flower shop display as they passed. "Those are pretty."

Fang glanced at the dimmed display, the shop having closed early for week hours. "Selling flowers," she made a face.

"You've brought me flowers before," Serah said, remembering one special occasion where she'd found a rose on Lightning's table.

"I didn't pay for them."

An image struck her of Fang in a field picking flowers. She almost cooed and gushed, but stopped herself. It wasn't something Claire would do.

Instead, she squeezed Fang's hand and smiled.

Fang glowed like a torch. Sidling closer to Serah again, her arm wrapped around instead as they walked.

Serah liked the cuddling even better.

"The new chocobo ranch looks alright. Vanille would like it."

Though they couldn't see the inside of it, the renewed barn did look outwardly nice. Serah thought to go sometime with Fang and Vanille. Vanille loved the chocobos so. They rounded the corner more towards town instead and Serah watched the barn slowly shrink from the outskirts. Serah marveled how far they'd gotten out, and how little time it'd seemed. She checked the sun, which hung lower in the sky, hovering over the western horizon.

"Hey," Fang nodded to a brightly lit shop, a place where a few couples busied and roamed. With a large cone stacked triple deck with chocolate dripping from the pile, the shop beckoned customers to come forth. "You want an ice cream?"

Even after they'd been walking, Fang had fed her enough throughout the day that she still wasn't hungry since, neither had she been with aches. Long after the movie had ended and the two had finally risen from the couch, Fang had walked them to the kitchen to cook together again. She'd been so sweet, helping Serah to make chicken wraps that they'd picked out throughout the rest of an easy day. "I couldn't eat a whole one," Serah told her, both shy and touched by Fang's care of her.

"We'll share one," Fang told her, then glanced again nervously. "If you want to."

"Okay," Serah agreed, looking to her in a way that lightened Fang's whole face. Fang held the door for her and entered after, walking with Serah to the counter.

"What would you like?" The brightly-outfitted, gray-haired boy asked with a smile.

Serah glanced back at Fang, who encouraged her. "Whatever you want."

Serah ordered Claire's favorite, knowing Fang liked the flavor too.

The peppy boy handed her the chocolate cone, which Fang put on her credit chip. Serah waited for her to turn around. She took a tentative lick to Fang's smile, who linked their hands again and started out with her. Serah handed Fang the cone to take a bite.

"She shares with her girlfriend!" Somebody fought from outside the door, pointing to them as they passed. "Why can't you ever be considerate like a real boyfriend!"

Serah chanced Fang another glance, who was smiling. "Fang!" Serah admonished, lightly slapping her stomach. It only widened, and suddenly, Serah was smiling too. Fang nudged her and she laughed, provoking the first full, unrestrained grin Serah had seen on her since the attack. Serah's breath caught with its beauty, rightfully on Fang's face. She tingled, happy in a way she'd forgotten how to be. "Gimme that," Serah prodded, taking the cone from Fang in punishment, sadly unable to keep from smiling as she did so.

Fang licked the drip from her finger and tugged her alone. "Come on. Let's get you home."

Serah arrived home in high spirits, chuckling sobered, but not at all discouraged. Fang chomped a bite of the cone as they entered, finding Vanille and Gadot at the table. "Fang, Se— guys," Vanille corrected, standing to greet them and hug, lingering again on Fang.

"How was the walk?" Gadot prompted.

"It was nice. We got to see some of the town, got some ice cream."

With Vanille's arms still around her, Fang offered the bitten cone to Vanille, tilting it towards her.

"I'm glad you're alright," Vanille finally pulled away, dismissing the offered cone, "We got your note. I was about to call if the outing went on longer."

"Sorry if we worried you," Serah apologized, "Needed some fresh air."

"It's okay," Vanille forgave, "It's good for you and all. I just worry…"

Serah put a hand on Vanille's shoulder. "We're okay."

"Good, good," Vanille murmured, searching between her and Fang. "Well…" she glanced back at Gadot. "We're just sitting down. You guys wanna join us for a game or something?"

Fang checked Serah first, who squeezed her hand. "Okay," Fang volunteered, "What're we playing then?"

Serah settled to the table with Fang and her friends, grateful once more as she seated up close to Fang.


	9. Chapter 9

**XXX**

Lightning whimpered as Fang nibbled, chewing the soft spot on her neck above the collar, a sweet spot of hers that turned her to goo. She could already feel the dampening of slickened folds against her, Lightning's body taut like a bow. Head strained to the pillow, she arched, flawless skin pressing to Fang's as she heaved.

Fang titillated at the scrape of Lightning's breasts. She bit down harder, sending a jolt through Lightning, who grabbed her and squeezed their bodies as one, needing her more than ever. She could barely move, it paralyzed her so. Fang laid forearms up to her shoulders and rose, fingers digging into the muscle. Lightning bucked, mewling for her strength.

Fang would service her to all of Claire's needs.

**XXX**

Serah listened as Fang's breath caught, arms so tight around her stomach. Her breaths came quick and Serah could feel why. She hadn't moved since she'd woken, too fascinated to break her dream. Fang made love to her in her mind. To Lightning, that was, and Serah could feel every inch of it. If she'd thought she could without waking her, she would've glanced over her shoulder to look. As it was, Serah remained still, listening to the pants hot on her ear.

She could barely help this fascination. Serah reckoned she should wake her, turn around and bring Fang back, but a part of her didn't want to. She liked the whispers warm on her lobe, Fang's small jerks, a mere pittance of what she did in those dreams. She'd stepped into a moment of Fang's intimacy and hadn't the will or apathy to break it.

"Claire…" Fang strained, so solid between her legs. Fang's bite on her collar tightened again. Serah winced, but remained still, even as teeth pierced the raw flesh. Serah's eyes fluttered at the roughing, drawing into the privacy Fang meant for no one else. Serah's lips formed the assurance Fang had sought since the start.

Fang stilled behind her, still bulging against her thighs. Slowly, the teeth released and pulled away. Her breath had gone shallow.

Freed to now without the threat of disturbing her, Serah craned her aching neck to find Fang's viridians locked on the spot instead. She tried to catch those eyes, but Fang wouldn't look. "…Fang?"

In a split, she'd been lifted as Fang raced with her. Serah didn't follow until cold sprinkled from above, and only then looked away to find them both in the shower, cold water gushing free enough to make Serah squirm. Fang shuddered, features scrunching in horrid anguish before her head dropped to Serah's chest. "I'm sorry," she squeaked meekly, almost unheard over the water. She clutched Serah so tight, trembling in her hold fingers digging in so hard. The apology came again and again, breaking Serah more with every helpless peep.

"Fang," the woman didn't even hear her, or break if she did. Serah lifted a hand to run into damp hair, yanking Fang's head up sharp. Her eyes were still wild. Serah lifted herself, free arm hoisting herself from around Fang's neck. She glued their mouths and kissed as hard as she knew how, faintly experienced with rougher forms of love.

Serah pulled away when Fang's trembling stilled, which was almost immediate. She separated to look at her, the first time Fang met her eyes. They were terrified.

"Don't," Serah rebuked firmly, seeming to make her more afraid. She loosened the arm around Fang's neck where her hand had come to the front, gripping that chin. Serah breathed out deeply and tried again. "I love you."

Fang wholly seemed to deflate, panic echoing like a wash. When she lowered her head this time, it bumped to Serah's, soft. "I'm sorry," the apology came gentle now, echoes of panic dwindled to a steady, back of the mind fear.

"Don't be," Serah finished what she originally meant to say. "Not with me." She could feel Fang's fear still there in her love. "I'm not gonna try to leave you again," Serah promised so soft, she wouldn't have been heard if Fang wasn't an incredible Yun.

Fang kept her head there, eyes closed, and breathed.

**XXX**

"We're stopping at Lebreau's," Vanille told them after breakfast, eyes darting to Fang too quick, then Serah. "You two wanna come?"

Serah winced. "It's been a hard morning, Vanille…"

Vanille backed off immediately. "Okay. That's okay, Serah, you guys take your time. Rest a little."

"We want to," Serah spoke quickly again before she could hurry on the excuses, "It was just a hard morning. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," Vanille nodded, "That sounds good. Even wait the weekend if you need."

"Ask tomorrow," Serah insisted, taking Vanille's wrist. "Really, Van. We want to."

"Okay," Vanille took a deep breath, finally seeming to see her sincere. "Okay. Maybe we'll go tomorrow." Serah almost smiled, features tying between sad and the attempt, but Vanille seemed to comfort from the look. "Okay…guys," Vanille repeated again, "We're taking off."

"We'll be here," Serah promised, glancing to her support again, who carried over the empty tray from breakfast to the sink. "Might try to clean."

Vanille nodded, "If you go out, give us a phone call."

"We will."

Goodbyes exchanged again, Serah waited for the door to shut before she turned around and hugged Fang again, as she'd made a point to do it as much as she could since this morning. She wanted Fang content again, and Fang most felt like she was when they were touching.

She held several long seconds before turning her head up to Fang. "You wanna try to clean some, or are you tired?"

"We can clean," Fang reassured. "If you feel ok to."

"I feel ok."

"Okay."

Serah gave her one last squeeze. "Kitchen first."

They busied themselves with the dishes at the start, putting away everything to rightful spot from the drying rack. Fang wiped out the microwave and Serah washed down the stove and counters, finishing up with a fresh bubbly mess to the sink that Serah poked Fang with. They proceeded to the living room and cleaned up their bed with a few leftover cups that'd been left around. Serah turned on the television and dusted while Fang vacuumed up well, both of them ending tiredly on the couch, not really watching, but flicking through the channels regardless just to have something to do.

Serah leaned on Fang, curled under her arm, and hoped she felt better from the scare this morning. Fang had been doing well, but Serah knew she still had that fear, born from Serah's desperate actions in her time of panicking after sex. She wanted to get rid of it so Fang could be at ease, the same ease Fang helped her feel through it all. Serah shouldn't be the only one, and Fang's fears were born from her. If only she could do something to show Fang she didn't have to be afraid…

"Tired?" Serah asked, because she wanted to hear her voice, because she wanted to know if Fang still felt afraid.

"A little," Fang confessed.

"Do you want to rest?"

"I am resting." An evasion. Damn it, Serah knew it. She wondered, letting her mind wander to the recesses, what Claire would do to ease this burden from her. What made Fang so very comfortable as this? Serah searched her mind of recent for something Fang took comfort from so easy.

Or maybe a place Fang liked most best. The thought hit Serah, who hesitated. Could she be ready for this? But Fang, injured, needed something to soothe. This wasn't about her, Serah had been the one to make her scared in the first place. She could tough this out for Fang. She'd be strong, like Claire, and help Fang through this too.

"Fang," Serah let the words come before her own doubts could grip her. Fang would take comfort from this, and that was enough. "Can we go to our room to rest?"

Fang searched her with eyes frightened and scared, but Serah could still see it, that deep hope within. Grateful Fang was so easy to read, she pushed before the Pulse woman could even ask. "Please?"

"Yeah," Fang put down the remote, "We could do that, Claire. If you want."

"I do," Serah claimed, and she almost kind of did. If it'd soothe Fang anymore, it'd be entirely worth it. She'd feel good too, with Fang feeling better.

They made the trek up the stairs where Serah willed herself strong, thinking of Claire and what she'd do and how she'd do this being strong, how she'd never frighten Fang, just like Serah wanted. If she could be that rock for Fang, maybe Fang would get better, at the very least, not so scared.

So Serah steeled it as best she could, refusing to hesitate outside their door, even as Fang stopped for a moment if she'd need. Ignoring the stain of a horrible memory in the corner, Serah pushed through the door and re-entered Claire's room.

It was immaculate, of course, Claire being very clean and spartan. A few pictures on the dresser marked ones of Lightning and Fang in happier times. On the nightstand by the bed, she found one of herself too, one that'd caught her and Claire in Sulyya at the springs. The picture flicked to one of Fang tackling Claire in a playful wrestle, and that one made her smile again.

She would try to be that strong, mighty enough to play-fight with a Yun, just as she would play Claire to help. Serah could assist her in this way.

She turned to Fang, who waited in the middle, nervous. Serah backed to the bed and she followed along. When she told Fang, "Hold me," it didn't hurt so much or feel wrong like she might've feared on Claire's bed. Serah snuggled in facing her and felt Fang relaxed too. She'd been right, thankfully. The room itself helped Fang.

This time instead, Serah rubbed her back, fingers easing up the light t-shirt she wore to stroke and grip corded muscles so strong, even with recent weight loss, Fang's strength clearly showed. Serah could feel it in the tendons she soothed, the relaxed muscle eager fingers went to press. It was something she'd done for Snow often before, but never quite like this, with a body pressed to her front. Fang released the most beautiful noises, whimpers, or half a groan on the sweet spots. Serah worked her way up, jittery herself with this need to please. Her hands reached so far, fascinated with how small Fang felt and her might. How could so much power be packed so tight?

When she reached as high as she could, Serah dipped back down to a couple lower reaches she hadn't touched before, dipping slightly into pants to memorize every area by the feel of her hands.

Fang wiggled unexpectedly, "Claire," she started to pull away. "I have to— "

Serah felt it before she'd finished her request for the bathroom. When she did, she pulled Fang back of instinct. The bulge pressed to her stomach, not an unfamiliar feel. "Fang," Serah didn't know what at first, just that she shouldn't go. Serah didn't want to see her go, especially not alone to take care of something so natural, so easy to attain from a lover's simple press. Serah didn't want her ashamed of something so pure. Not here, in her own room, with Claire easy on her mind. It wasn't right for her to go.

And then Fang looked scared again, and Serah's resolve tripled. Fang had a right to be aroused by her. She was Claire and Fang, saddened and scared already, shouldn't be. Only was because of her and how she'd reacted then. Serah wouldn't let that fly.

Maybe it was the press of Fang, something that warmed her anyway, or maybe it was her pleading eyes, pleading to escape, rather than stay, but Serah resolved then and there, she would fix the damage she'd done. Fang associated her arousal with Serah's near-death, not a friendly reminder for anyone, let alone the woman she loved. And there was only one way she'd erase it and rid Fang's fear for good.

Serah would create a new memory for Fang.

A part of her was selfish born, a part Serah admitted to not fearing this at all, the part of her that had her warm and damp by the thought, but wouldn't let that part of her overcome. This had to be for Fang, as it should be.

When Serah ordered her down, mimicking a firm manner in sis she'd believe she'd have in the bedroom, Fang'd hardly been able to move. When she'd stripped her pants, boxers and all in one move, she'd paralyzed with that fear. Serah would obliterate that in her.

"Claire?"

Serah lifted close to her face. "I love you, Fang." Serah told her again, absolutely resolute. "I want this, you. Will you let me?"

Fang breathed hard. By the dazed look she had mixed with the fear, she could probably smell Serah too. "Are you…"

"Do I look like I'm unsure?"

Fang closed her eyes, lips moving wordlessly until, "Claire," broke free.

Serah dropped on her.

Fang emitted an unnaturally high squeak that had her twitching and reaching down at once. "Claire—!"

Serah took the whole head in to stop Fang from jerking her back. She tongued Fang around the tip and clamped her mouth to suckle, hand fisting over the hilt to squeeze Fang below. Fang's hand fisted in her hair, but the energy and clear restraint only fed Serah's lust that demanded she satisfy. Serah's lips parted to move down that sweet size, taking in more of Fang. She rubbed up that wooden length, but she hadn't slicked far enough for it yet.

Serah's free hand dipped into panties. She pinched herself and gasped at a rush of heat, making Fang whimper without her. Serah quickly fixed back on. Slicking her fingers, Serah reluctantly pulled them free from between clenching legs. Fang gasped when that heat touched her, making it well worth it. Serah sucked again, hard, rewarded with the tightening of the hold in her hair. Her fingers, newly wet, went to work on Fang's hilt, dragging up the length with newfound ease that had Fang gripping the metal bedpost too.

It made Serah smile. Gazing up her body, she wished she'd removed her shirt, if only to see the breaths heaving Fang's breasts. Her face alone excited in thrills, slicking Serah enough to impulsively clench. Fang groaned with her, mouth tighter on her body.

"Claiiire,"

Serah loved the sound of her whine.

It rose with every suckle.

Quickening the pace of her rub, pushing Fang to the back of her throat. An unwary gag caught her at the dual touch of Fang with her own body's rise. Fingers jerked, lifting her head, but Serah would have none of that. Descending again, Fang touched her throat and soared, doubly thrashing when Serah gave another suck. She barely noticed her hand, which squeezed now instead of rubbed. Fang stretched, yelping now, something that sounded so sweet like her name before Serah sucked again and she broke, hot spill gushing down the back of Serah's opened throat. Even with an expectant welcome, Serah startled at so much and coughed, the last of Fang spilling to cover her.

Before Serah could linger to admire, the hand in her hair settled to her arm with the other, hoisting Serah up in the midst of Fang's gasps. Serah settled against her heaving body and crossed her legs. Fang was still so hard down there. Repositioning a little, she lowered and gasped when her damp panties rubbed. Fang groaned in her ecstasy, urging Serah to do so again, which knotted her insides so beautifully tight. Serah closed her eyes scraped again, enough poking through wet cloth to rough Serah into twisting. Fang rough bumped against her hips, erection jarring so soundly, her panties ripped.

Serah came on a squeal as Fang slid like soap. Serah twitched four times before she could gasp her next breath, even then only a dire panting for some air.

Fang's arms encompassed her, smothering Serah in that warmth that made her so hot, one Serah loved and welcomed, lowering a huffing head to her chest. Gods, Fang felt so good. She could cream herself again just thinking about it. Serah closed her eyes against the squeeze between her legs that demanded she do just that, despite exhaustion running through her heart. Gods—oh shit, she needed to stop. Stop before her heart revolted right out of her chest. She dripped, so freaking wet on Fang.

Fang's fingers seemed to idly brush her back, light enough to be a paintstroke. Or maybe that was her rising unconscious. Serah felt sleepy and heavy on Fang. She always felt sleepy after good sex though, no real surprise. Fang's boobs provided such a nice cushion too. _Mmm_, she could get used to this.

Fang faintly called her, but Serah's eyes drifted with her, bringing the blissful background of black. Serah didn't try to stop it as the tingle fell over her eyes. Fang would be here when she awoke, for sure. They'd talk then.

With the pull gently tugging her away, Serah drifted to the abyss.

**XXX**

Fang stroked her lover's smooth back, lazy hand dawdling semi tucked under her shirt. Watching her for hours now, Fang started to drift again, so tired… She caught herself as usual and forced her eyes awake again. She wouldn't let them close till dawn, if she had to.

Not until Light woke up.

The last memory painfully fresh, Fang wouldn't let her be alone again. Not upon waking if another low hit hard. Lightning had promised, but Fang knew her loss cut deep. She wouldn't let Lightning feel guilty again. Not this time.

So Fang lay, comforting weight of Light so tempting, but unpermitted to sleep with her. Not yet.

Fang's mind breezed through possibilities with a small side of chastising to ease the cake of it all. She shouldn't have slept with Lightning again. Not so soon, when the last time she'd almost…

It won't come to that. Fang repeated the words in her head, struggling to believe them amidst cold fear. The sight of Lightning holding gunblade to head, the lucky empty that shouldn't have been, the incredible turn that brought Lightning back, Fang couldn't keep pushing her luck like this. Lady Luck had never favored her before, why would she now? She risked too much.

Lightning inhaled differently, apart from her sleepy breaths. Fang righted fully and watched her eyes, tired lids blinking open to reveal steely centers. An offset of her usually brightened blue eyes, Lightning's color had faded a pinch in her sadness now. Fang would bring her full back, in time.

"Claire," Abandoning the small rub, Fang's arms tightened around her just in case. "How're you feeling?"

Lightning blinked again once. When she turned her chin up, her features remained smooth. Lightning had never been easy to read, but not of late. Fang eased, feeling her move in against. "Good," Lightning rested her head to Fang's shoulder. "I'm good, Fang."

Fang combed fingers through her hair, longer now as she hadn't been minding the length. "Good," Fang echoed, stroking through her there. The relief in her lack of reaction reverberated through her chest like a hammerstroke. Lightning hadn't twitched, hadn't looked away fearful or terrified or… distressed upon her. Fang could hear her heart beat, even sounding beneath her breast.

"Fang," Softspoken, so very meek, Lightning asked her quietly, "You've been up?"

"Yeah," Fang wouldn't lie to her, would never lie to Lightning. She just felt exalted, holding Lightning.

"Are you tired?" Lightning prodded.

"Mmm…" Fang breathed, the admission hanging longer. Lightning tilted her head down, eyes flashing sad before they went. Fang's heart quickened a beat. "Claire?" Her eyes returned at the note in her voice.

"I'm okay," Lightning assured, easing Fang with her earnest. "I just… "

"What is it?" Fang pushed, slowed, but not wanting her sad. "What's wrong?"

"I… want you to love me." Lightning shifted, seeming unsure and so small, so unlike the headstrong woman Fang knew so well. "Slow. I wanna feel you... every moment." She turned her head away, shy. "I wanna know how you love me."

A request born of insecurity in a manner so meek, Fang could barely recognize the words coming from Lightning. Her woman needed mending. Lightning still hurt. She was trying so hard to push that pain away.

She needed Fang's strength.

Fang would give as Lightning had given her since they joined.

Fang released her hold and gripped Lightning by the shoulder. Gently lowering her love to her back, Lightning watched her with saddened eyes. Fang kissed her, slow and easy, caressing Light's soft lips. She cupped Lightning in her palm and rubbed, thumb dragging back slow, stroking, massaging the woman's cheek while her lips brushed, taking a docile Lightning with such passion, Lightning stirred, quivered, and reached around her neck to lift into Fang's touch.

Fang lowered on Lightning's gasp, licking at the cream of her skin as Lightning heaved for lost breath. Descending, Fang planted kisses all down Lightning's throat with ease. Pausing when she hit the bruise, Fang couldn't resist an additional nibble to the mottled skin. Lightning inhaled again, shallow. Fang licked the broken skin, tugging the hem of Lightning's shirt.

Lightning laid her head to pillow and lifted her arms for Fang, who left her sensitive throat and carefully lifted the garment up and off. She held Lightning long enough to fiddle with her straps, then lowered her again, pulling away Lightning's bra. Lightning searched her face and Fang answered, licking the small crevasse between shrunken, malnourished breasts. A heat warmed inside her when she moved to Light's breasts. When she gasped, Fang couldn't tell if it was from her mouth or the warmth rising against her lower leg. She rubbed her anyway, suckling Lightning's little breast. Lightning arched, forcing Fang over her more as a second hand rolled her easy.

Lightning breathed, eyes closed to Fang's play. The sight of her gasping following a swallow hardened Fang between the legs to tight proportions, inflated inches solidifying, the need in Fang pulsed. With her name on Light's lips, it grew ever pressing. Her scent washed into Fang, so overwhelming to know her so wet. Fang squeezed her between her teeth. Lightning's legs quivered under her. She whined when Fang's lips lifted off her breast.

"Easy, love," Fang soothed at Lightning's plead she'd stay. Hooking into her skirt, Fang eased the garment down around her legs, which stirred her trembling self. Lightning reached for her and she answered, easing back up Lightning's body. Lightning pulled at her shirt when Fang settled in against her. Fang dragged the garment off casual, ripping seams until it released then fluttered useless to the floor. Lightning's arms circled her back, pulling at the clasp there until it came loose too. Fang pulled and rid that too.

Lightning's breath came easier again, with Fang bare to her. Fang returned attention to starved, breathless lips, and Lightning responded harder this time, more fevered with need. Fang stroked her quivering belly, missing the stud she'd removed after tragedy. She kissed her until Lightning almost creamed and rubbed her for it, raw body flush with heat as she scraped Fang's front, quivering legs wrapping around her middle so wet, she almost bled. The next "Fang," on her lips coming with absolute need. Fang reached down and tore her ruined panties, making Lightning buck as they went. She slid down Lightning's body another inch, poised above her slow.

"I love you."

Lightning practically wept. Walls parted easier than they ever had before to envelop Fang in a deepening pocket of warmth that threatened to undo her then and there. Lightning's hands fisted in sheets as Fang sunk inside every glistening last inch. When she pulled for first withdraw, Lightning bucked and squeezed inside so tight, she nearly burst. Holding with every fiber of her will, Fang only had three times to wait before Lightning gushed of heat with a screaming, pleasured cry that Fang joined with a hot release into Light that collapsed her on high.

"Fang," Fang lifted with every breath. "Thank you."

Fang kissed her hard, struggling to keep tired eyes from closing, especially not atop the small girl, but Lightning's arms warmed around her, encompassing and locking her there.

"It's okay," she whispered, feeding Fang's addiction to that silken voice. "I'm okay."

Fang fell to sleep in Lightning's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**XXX**

Waking to the note touched Serah's warm heart, especially with Fang just down below, cooking so sweetly. Serah warmed that it meant something that Fang trusted her alone. Standing from the bed, Serah switched out the sheets and balled the dirty ones in a basket for fresh wash.

Serah went to Fang's closet to pick out a shirt. She grabbed one of Fang's at random, but then caught a glimpse of herself in Fang's mirror. She patted at her hair that needed a wash, eyes actually on the bruise that'd cut into her neck. She shouldn't really go around broadcasting that. Serah inspected it close to check if cover up would do, but the wound proved too deep. With imprints of Fang's teeth where the woman had drawn blood, she'd need something thicker to cover this one up.

Serah hung Fang's shirt back, eying the rest of the clothes, which caught on one of Claire's favorite turtlenecks. That would actually do quite nice. In something of Claire's, Fang might even feel more comfortable even yet, around something subtly familiar that'd remind her of Claire. Serah liked that; it was one of the small things she could do to make herself more like Claire, warmer like the woman Fang knew she loved. She might as well do this right while she was at it.

Taking the eggshell turtleneck from the hanger, Serah carried it over to the mirror to measure against her. Normally both around the same size, with a little more bust to Claire, Serah had lost some weight now. She'd hate to remind Fang of it.

Measuring by eye in the mirror, Serah paused.

Vanille wouldn't like that. Nor Gadot, nor Lebreau. They'd find her in Claire's clothes almost as bad as the hickey and would give her sideways looks, maybe even brave to ask. Serah didn't want that. On second thought, dressing in her sister's clothes… it'd just garner too many questions, maybe they'd even decide the doctor had been right about Fang if they thought Serah couldn't hold the cruel facade of ignoring her. Serah wouldn't see her locked up.

She put the garment back.

**XXX**  
Stepping out from the shower, Serah dressed and hurried back to the bed, but Fang hadn't returned yet. She snuggled back in and waited, daisy fresh for her lover while Serah's mind wandered, rehearsing all the beautiful things Fang had done to her last night.

Breakfast in bed came later. Better yet was the Yun on top who stirred her between the legs. Fang smiled at her sweetly, idly peeling an orange fruit while Serah sat with the emptying feast before her. "You smell warm."

Serah's tummy tickled. She wanted to hug Fang again for the consideration she gave, all these small, pleasant surprises that she serviced Serah with. Serah could see how easy it must've been for Claire to fall for her, Fang was always so sweet.

Serah leaned over and kissed her, loving lips so honeyed.

"Later," Serah promised, "After Lebreau and Vanille leave."

Fang's eyes burned so bright, Serah could feel the warmth flood her soul. And other places too.

"You're eating well."

Serah checked her almost-empty plate. "You worked up my appetite."

"Could you eat more?"

Serah felt full, almost bursting of good food, but Fang would like it if she ate, and it might come with a tummy rub. Hard-pressed to pass up one of those, Serah let Fang take her plate. "Not too much."

Fang kissed her, standing up. "I'll help it feel better."

The suggestive nature it could be taken did nothing to help the tingles. Serah wanted her back just as soon as she'd gone, but reasoned Fang would be happier too once she came back inside. Serah twiddled her aching toes, wondering how many times she'd squeezed them last night to make them so sore now. Ooh, Fang was so good. Serah pictured every blissful minute, how she'd loved her so… cherished her. That was the word. Fang had cherished her last night.

Serah cherished her too. She'd work on her speech more, too. Fang would like that, appearing more like the Claire she knew.

The opening door interrupted her thoughts. Serah beamed for it, unable to contain that. "Fang, I'm so— "

Lebreau showed up in the doorway. Serah hushed at once.

"Serah," Lebreau entered, softly shutting the door behind her. "How are you?"

Rapidly fretting would answer that. Glad she'd found one of her own turtlenecks in the stack Vanille had brought, Serah replied, tentative. "I'm okay…"

"Do you mind if I sit?" Serah shook her head, prompting Lebreau to take Fang's spot on the bed. "Serah," Lebreau started again, slower. "How are you really?"

Serah swallowed hard, trying to salvage her dwindling spirit. She had to be strong, lest Lebreau suspect she hadn't exactly been playing out the doctor's orders. Should she try for sympathy? That would buy her some time, but some time not enough. No, Serah had to be resolute here. She had to be strong like Claire, unwavering when challenged. She would tell Lebreau how it was, how the doctor's orders were cruel.

"I'm really okay," Serah straightened semi-consciously. "Fang and I are doing better. We're trying to function again."

Lebreau nodded once, then up at the room. "You moved into her bedroom."

"It's just for sleep," Serah hurriedly said, "Fang's more comfortable in here. Neither of us sleep well without… someone there. And Fang's been wanting to be someplace she feels safe. I think… I think it helps that she can be in here. It reminds her, you know? And it's safe. Maybe being in here… maybe it'll help her wake up, so close to all the pictures and memories." Wow, scary thought. Serah hoped not. Fang wasn't ready to wake up from this yet.

"I've noticed…" Lebreau waited another moment. Serah wished she could read minds. "Noticed you two pulling together, and the changes in Fang. Improvements in her health, functionality, and yours."

"But?"

Lebreau gave her a look she couldn't quite read. "But she hasn't come out of it, or showed signs of mental improvement." She sighed, seeming tired. "Your heart's in the right place Serah, and I know you're still healing, but I'm not sure the familiarity is helping her state. Being in Light's room, this house, it's all filled with memories for her, but she's not differentiating them from you. Rather, her memories are just replacing you in them."

"I won't leave her," Serah's tone fell meek then, "I can't, Lebreau. I'm not ready. And she isn't either. Fang's still dependent on my illusion of Claire."

"I know, Serah," Serah twitched, breath half held, "I just… I think you should both leave this place more. Go places Lightning didn't usually, avoid sleeping in this room, the things that remind her. Like the doctor said. Distance your image from Light's in her mind with the small things first, after grow." Lebreau sighed again and as if seeing her the first time, she physically appeared exhausted. Serah even spotted a few grays in her dark hair. She wondered when they'd appeared there. "We can beat her illusion, Serah. I just worry, seeing you turn into her like this. I don't think it's how we'll help."

"Lebreau," Serah touched her hand, drawing Lebreau's eyes, "Are you okay?"

Lebreau tried to smile, but couldn't hide the sad. She leaned over then and reached around an arm. She brought Serah close and kissed the side of the girl's head. "Get better for me and I will too."

**XXX**

When Fang returned, Serah redirected them downstairs for Lebreau's good sake and announced their plans to go shopping today. Vanille regretfully pushed back plans to visit Lebreau's again for work interference, and Lebreau kissed them both, offering her phone free to call during the day for any needs.

Serah and Fang took off the markets alone.

Following a portion of Lebreau's advice, they went someplace different. The old market road held too many memories for both, and Serah didn't want to startle Fang's memories of it, so instead they went opposite, checking out the further marts.

Serah had been shopping with Fang before, but it'd always been different then. Where she'd always separated off with Vanille to pick their items, Fang had always stayed with Claire pushing their carts, sometimes accompanied by Snow and Gadot. Now that was her place, and they had no one else there running off to pick. Serah rather liked the change of pace next to Fang.

"Beans?" Fang made a face.

"They're good for you!" Serah countered, starting what seemed to grow as an item-by-item debate.

"Lots of things are good for you that you shouldn't put in your mouth. Like insects."

"Or you."

Fang pouted. Serah put the beans down and kissed her quick in the private aisle. "I'll always put you in my mouth."

"Hard now."

Serah chuckled, absolutely delighted. She wondered about Claire again, if she regularly did this to Fang so much. "We're gonna get kicked out for your rude pointing."

"I can rectify that with your help."

"Bad Fang," Serah almost contained the smile. Fang smiled back and kissed her head.

"Lead on."

They spent another hour picking produce and meaty foods, another half debating sea salt's healthier aspects to Fang's insistence on regular. Serah eventually made face of giving up, then switched out the salts when Fang had turned. It'd always been the salt they'd given Claire to cook.

Fang took the grocery bags as she always did, loaded down with six in each hand and four milks, but not even showing a strain. Halfway home, Serah darted towards a lake. "Look, look! Lilly pads!"

Some noise rustled behind her of Fang putting down the bags. Serah waited for her to come beside her— and cried out in surprise when two arms gripped around her mid-tackle, crashing them both into the lake. "Fang!" Serah wrestled with the stronger woman in water, unable to even touch. When she failed to pull decent ground in their squabble, she suddenly found herself lifted above water and above Fang's head. "Fang, don't you dare."

Fang glanced up at her eyes, tilting Serah so she could see her. Serah gave her the stern eye. Fang's mouth turned up at the edges. "Fang," she was still smiling. Serah would give her something to smile about. She kicked away up and off, falling herself, then rounded around Fang deep under water. Clothes weighing her something heavy, Serah came up and sprung on her back. Fang crashed under the water and surfaced with a piggyback.

Almost effortlessly, she reached back and grabbed Serah's soaked shoulders. Serah squeaked as her world flipped upsidedown, legs pulling free from Fang under her power. She slapped to the water's surface back-first, not too hard, then surfaced to Fang's lips.

Serah gasped out, breathless, held floating by Fang.

"You're still light," Fang reported, alongside her to hold. Serah felt her fingers in the water probe her small body. She closed her eyes in relaxation. "Getting a little better, though. We should work to make you stronger. Spar or something, keep the muscles moving."

"I'd like that," Serah said and meant it, "You can tea… help me get strong. We can run too, and workout in the park." She doubted Fang would take her into fiend territory. Not at this stage, anyway. But maybe if she grew tough…

"Swimming works all muscles," Fang glanced down the lake. "Want to swim?"

They worked together. More a sport of muscular strength, Fang far excelled her here, but she kept pace with Serah and doubled back when too far ahead, coaching them both through laps until exhaustion took Serah, hunger gnawing at her belly. Fang fished her out herself and lay Serah on the grassy knoll.

She doubled back to their groceries and made lunch of behemoth breast on cheese and bread. Fang drank from the milk gallon, then passed it over to Serah, who grinned and drank too, with Fang's help easing it up, muscles sore from pumping hard. Fang made another sandwich and pushed a second to Serah.

"I'll need help if I'm gonna eat that,"

Fang reclined her in the grass, fingers brushing up her tummy. "Ooh," Serah relaxed down, glad for the quiet of a mid-day work week in the park. Fang pushed her shirt up over her belly where her fingers danced. "That's perfect," Serah moaned, loving so much those fingers.

"Sandwich," Fang reminded their agreement. Serah took a bite to show her. Seeming pleased, Fang momentarily disappeared from beside her.

Serah gasped at the first lick before Fang's teeth took the spot of her fingers, even better to soothe. Sandwich all but forgotten, she lay there heaving as Fang played with her stomach, licking all over her abs and biting. She lingered at the button, then gnawed a spot over Serah's stomach, bringing such heat to an exhausted, worked body. Serah squeaked, all for it when Fang's fingers dipped into her skirt and beyond. She rolled on her side moaning, clenched over fingers.

"Hey, what're you doing!" A voice shouted from somewhere else. Serah opened her eyes to see a park ranger draw near.

"Look!" She squirmed until Fang left her, only after the ranger had pulled up.

The ranger pulled off his chocobo with a scowl. "This is public property! No shenanigans allowed! Go on you two, pack up and get outta here."

Serah took Fang's hand to make sure. Fang went along aside her, packing up for home under the glaring gaze of a watchful guard. They trod on home, Fang grumbling with a glare. "Find another park… fucking rent-a-COMs… bastard."

When they reached home, she'd been soothed, kissed a few times and promised after groceries to make up the park time. Serah began putting them all away with Fang's assistance, storing all their goods in the fridge and various cupboards. When she reached the bread and pulled up to the counter, Serah paused. Fang had stored the knives in there. Debating whether or not to risk alarming her in reaching up and half curious if she'd still be scared, Serah felt a hard press just above her butt, followed by arms that circled around her stomach. Serah closed her eyes in bliss, leaning back, knowing Fang.

"Claire," the hot word breathed into her ear, musky and warm, shivering right to her core like that hard, insistent press. Serah shuddered in all her glory, so moved by that hiss. Fang turned her in her arms, pressing Serah's back to the counter, hands wrapped over her ass under Serah's small skirt. They squeezed her so tight, full of promise.

Serah's eyes dropped to the bulge so painfully contained. She reached for Fang's zipper and carefully tugged it down, loosing her jeans enough to fall, leaving Fang poking straight in boxers. Serah reached a hand inside as Fang had done at the park. She fondled Fang's tip, making her quake.

Serah nudged the boxers down over her hips till they fell too, revealing Fang in all her glory that she fondled so. Her panties ripped away in a flash, feet lifting off the ground as Fang slid her to the counter instead, stepping in till they nudged. Serah gasped, not even sure she could take Fang yet who poised at her opening and kissed her. Fang started pushing in. "Fang!" Serah gawked and parted their lips, eyes closing at the initial budge. "Fang," Serah meekly tried to ease her racing heart, "Skirt." She looked up to those eyes, so captivating clear, green like the deepest stones Serah had ever seen. "I wanna see."

Serah's skirt ripped next. She didn't even mind, for now she had the picture of Fang's girth between her legs, barely nosing her opening enough to part her legs. That scar along her leg marred her even there, so prominent, huge, yet... fitted to Fang. Fang wasn't a wholesome thing, the physical evidence of it just... fit her, almost in a way that made Serah pant. "Okay," Serah encouraged, reclining a little back to angle. "Okay, I'm ready."

Fang pushed inside.

Walls damp, but not nearly wet enough, Serah gaped but kept her eyes open, knuckles white gripping the counter as Fang slid herself inside, glorious inch by glorious inch, tilling Serah like a tight inflation that stretched her so perfectly fit, fit enough to cry what a flawless woman she was, struggling even just to keep her eyes open for it. Serah stretched till there was no more, then gaped at a final shove that had her weeping of lust all over Fang's dick, Fang's beautiful dick that fit her just perfect, with lips now on her own, kissing her to no end. Serah peeped and bucked at her first pull away, both wanting and not for her to fuck her hard, but for the terrible moments that she left a gaping hole.

Serah choked at first thrust and encouraged all the more, shoving herself up to Fang on the hammer. Her body clenched by itself, needing no incentive to thrill. Serah rejoiced in the cupping of her bottom ass, that part still off the counter that Fang clung to to slam hard. Her other steadied a shaking arm, gripping her so tight with a push, lips captivating her in a trance that made her squeeze till she couldn't anymore, till Fang had milked her every nerve that screamed in the ecstasy of her arms. Serah broke inside with a flood of gushing heat that washed over Fang still hard and pumping. She screamed and grabbed her love.

Serah rested her head till Fang gushed too, flooding her with the power of her seed that had Serah whimpering, warmer than ever inside. She kissed Fang's neck meekly, then buried her face there. "I'll get better," Serah promised quietly, so afraid she'd disappointed. Compared to what Claire could've done, she must've lasted so small. "So I don't come so fast."

"Incredible," Fang kissed her cheek, hot breath right in her ear. "You're incredible, Claire."

Serah breathed real harsh, real tired after their day. "I'll go again if you want," she gasped that air, "I'll—I'll—"

Fang kissed her and shut her up. Arm moving under Serah's legs, other raising on her back, she scooped her and started up. Serah glanced back at the counter with half a fright. "But the counter! I have to—the counter needs—"

"I'll get it." Fang shushed, "Rest, love." Serah relaxed back in her arms. Fang smiled down at her, and it was warm. It was right.

Serah would give life and soul for this woman.

She dozed before they'd even reached their shared bedroom door.

**XXX**

Serah woke abusively early, the clock telling her two am, though she felt rested enough. She wriggled away from Fang, not without effort, and found her ripped skirt in the garbage downstairs, Claire's phone taken out and left on the table. Serah collected it up and checked the messages and logged chats, finding them thankfully empty. She checked the home phone next and found a message of Fang telling Vanille they were both exhausted. Vanille hadn't shown tonight. Serah was glad for that.

Happily checking a spotless kitchen where Fang had fucked her against the counter, Serah hobbled back upstairs, sore as all tomorrow, and paid a visit to the bathroom. Still not tired after, she practiced her linguistics again to sound more natural, a practice she'd taken to in private time the past few days. Serah stared at herself in the mirror a short time after that and touched her cheek experimentally, turning this way, then that. She'd fill out for Fang better soon.

Deciding to try to do something about the aches, Serah settled in for a bath and took leisure time stretching to get the kinks, which made it a little better, though she wasn't sure how much she'd be able to take Fang again today, and that was something Serah wanted. She wanted to give to Fang as much as the woman wanted, like Claire, so she wouldn't top out so bad. Because being good for Fang… mmm. Serah loved it, even the thought of it. No nooby to making love, she wasn't as good as Claire. Not yet. But she would be. Fang needed that kind of love.

She could picture it too, the pleased delight on her face as she came in Serah again and again without break. And how great would it be if she gave her a double orgasm? Serah had only done that to Snow before, but being able to do it for Fang? That would be a feat. Calling her name as she came so hard, it sounded so sweet in Serah's trained ear. _Claire_.

Serah startled at a twist inside her, only then noticing the fingers between her legs. She blinked at them, completely oblivious to how they'd gotten there, but she felt slick inside, slicker than the water gave. Serah relaxed and fingered some more, sinking deeper into the water as she touched one of her breasts. She winced at another clench, but kept going, so curious if she could actually make herself come.

Serah closed her eyes and pictured her, Fang in her tan, naked beauty, scarred almost every inch in the most perfect ways known to man. With breasts enough to cup, or bite— ohh! –the way she felt lying on top, a weight so pleasant that didn't crush, a weight Serah supported because she felt so right, was so right, especially with her like that, pressed to her body, pumping her like no tomorrow, squeezing that luscious dick into her so bad, stretching her for all her worth until she squeezed, she squeezed uncontrollably and— ack!

Serah stiffened, breath caught on the inhale as lubricating cum greased her fingers under the water from between clenched legs. Serah exhaled slowly, heart pounding quite fast.

Wow.

Serah had never touched herself before, not outside a sexual experience with someone else. But here she was in the bathtub jacuzzi, alone with her mind and thoughts on Fang. And she'd orgasmed.

How… liberating.

Serah relaxed a little more inside. She'd be better for Fang yet.


	11. Chapter 11

Gadot came in waving a package the next day. "Special delivery! Special delivery for a Farron! I'm opening your special deliv— "

Serah darted in and snatched it from him before he could complete such a horrid thing.

"What'd you get?" Vanille chirped, taking Fang's plate away.

"Tampons," Serah lied, "Special slip-in ease protect with— "

"Aghhh!" Gadot cried, covering his ears. "They burrrn!"

Serah offered them all a smile. "I'll be right back."

Slipping away back up the stairs to her bathroom, Serah anxiously opened her box and pulled out the cream inside, which she carefully dipped and massaged over her non-existent breasts. She stood there and let her skin absorb it for a time.

The cream was designed to direct fatty growth. While it wasn't a cure-all, the rest of Serah's body still needed growth too, so she'd be continuing to eat with Fang's healthy portions for all.

Hopefully, given some time, Serah would have enough for boobs. She wanted to surprise Fang.

Serah stored the cream in the back of her medical cabinet and raced back down, feeling excited and high. She and Fang packed with Vanille and Gadot for a day at the lake together, something the latter two had taken the day off for. When an excess of food had been packed and bathing suits included, they set off for the park together. Vanille cheerily linked Fang's hand, the middle base between Gadot and her.

Serah offered her a patient smile. They'd make the best of the day.

**XXX**

Vanille sat on a towel preparing lunch for her friends. Gadot handed her another thin slice of gorgon, which she took between two breads. Vanille salted Fang's bread halves and added lettuce with an hardboiled egg and cheese. Fang would like that protein combo.

Glancing back at her girls in the water, she spotted Fang coaching Serah through a stronger swim stroke that'd work the tendons. Serah struggled with it, but kept trying until she got it, then did laps for Fang in the lake.

"She really is helping her grow."

Gadot glanced up and followed her eyes where both of them now swam, pumping hard arms. "They both are. Look a lot better too. And it's nice to see Serah functioning again."

Vanille sighed, heart dwindling at the reminder of Fang being unwell. "Gadot," her love recognized a tender moment. He moved in next to Vanille and touched her back gently.

"She'll come back," More than anyone, Gadot knew how much this had tolled on Van. Vanille didn't know how she'd make it otherwise. "This is just something she needs right now. Something she'll break of. At some point, I think Fang's just going to know. She'll look at Serah… and know. And it won't hurt so bad, because she's had Lightning a little longer than was allowed."

Vanille sniffed. Gadot's arms wrapped around her and pulled Vanille into him, when he ker-plunked his butt to the grass. Vanille relished being so held, so encompassed between his arms. "It's gonna be alright," Even without knowing, it was everything Vanille needed to hear. Her heart hurt so much in this, for so long… every time Fang looked on Serah like looking on a God. Vanille bit her lip hard. "We just gotta wait a bit. She'll realize, Van."

"I hope soon…" Vanille lowered her head, leaning back against his chest. She closed her eyes to rest.

Sometime later, Fang registered near her. Vanille opened her eyes to see Fang kneeling at the towel. Serah still swam incredibly. Vanille wondered how long it'd been since she closed her eyes. "Taking a little nap?" Fang smiled at her, so much her old self.

"Fang," Vanille sat up. She wanted to talk. To talk to Fang alone, the way they always used to.

Gadot read her so easy. At her restless shift, he hugged her once and stood. "I'm gonna swim with the fishy and try not to drown."

Fang smiled at him too in passing. She picked up a made sandwich. "This is mine?"

Vanille nodded, grateful when Fang kissed her head and sat down. She scooted in closer to the woman she'd always known, the woman who'd protected her since she'd been a child. Fang puffed and slid a wet arm around her, munching easily. "How've you been, Van? We haven't had much time to talk with Light's healing. Not alone anyway."

Vanille leaned into that arm, feeling the exact same way in a manner so sad. "I'm okay," Vanille told her softly, truthfully, even if she hurt too, "Gadot's been helping me… and I'm okay."

"He better be," Fang joked, not entirely lighthearted. "Else I'll have to pummel his again."

Vanille yearned at the sound of her old Fang. "I think he remembers. Still has that sexy scar…" Vanille glanced at Fang's cheek when she said it, not without catching Fang's notice.

"Hey," Fang nudged, tugging her in at her side. "They're not so bad." Vanille caught her eyes lift to Serah. "Not anymore."

"You're still beautiful, Fang," Vanille told her because she had to, because she didn't know if Fang believed it.

"I know." Vanille smacked her and laughed and cried all at once, then fell into Fang's grasp when the tears took all over. Fang held her like she used to and whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't save her," Vanille sobbed all the harder, clutching at her old rock.

Fang rocked her for awhile until the tears stopped falling, then held her for more until Vanille's heart had settled, completely undisturbed by her husband or Serah. Both gave them space, allowing Vanille to breathe. She tucked against Fang and closed her eyes, wishing she could make this right.

"Vanille," Fang spoke after a long time. "We might get away," Vanille turned her head back up to look at her. "Me and Light," Fang specified, "I might take her away for a little while."

"You… wanna leave?"

Fang easily read the fear in those eyes. "Not for too long. Like a vacation. Just a little while." Fang's eyes scanned to her again, so fixed. "I think it'd help her to get away for a time."

"Just… just the two of you?" Vanille's breath caught another hitch.

"I think so. She needs a little more time. I wanna make her well, and I want to get well too." Fang cradled her so soft. "But I won't if you need me here." Vanille's eyes burned hot. "I'll stay for you, Vanille." Tears gently rolled down from her eyes. Fang rested her head on Vanille's, eyes closed so soft. "Tell me what you need."

Vanille was crying again and couldn't help it, for how strong it burned her eyes. Fang felt so close… so close and so very far. Vanille wanted it more than anything, but it was selfish and wrong. "I just want you better," Vanille sniffed, "I want you healed too, Fang."

**XXX**

"Vacation?" Lebreau startled more than anyone else, the last to hear of this in her bar. Her eyes lit on Serah. "Did you think of this?"

"I did," Fang corrected, "I think it'd be good for us, for a time. Light and I need to get away."

Lebreau let the notion hit her and wash over like a wave, mulling it before she spoke again, eyes still on Serah. "You support this too?"

"Yes," Serah filled in bravely, "I agree with Fang. It'd be good to get away," she eyed Lebreau out of her side eye, "Distance from the regular… help heal."

"You want to too," Lebreau confirmed for herself.

"I think it'll help." Serah insisted earnestly. "We're both been getting better this way. If we add a little distance, we won't even think… it'll fade easier. We'll get better."

Lebreau glanced down the bar where someone tried to wave her over. Mixed feelings crossed her features. "You should give it a few days to think about first. Give it some hard thought. The family's here. I didn't mean… I don't know if you should." Lebreau excused herself, "One minute," she disappeared down the line, but watched Fang and Serah as she poured orders on the new drinks down there. Fang took Serah's wrist and nodded, ending up with Serah on her lap.

Lebreau wasn't sure of this, not of any of it.

When she got back, Serah nodded to her, so unusually smooth. "We'll think on it."

Lebreau hoped she'd think again.

**XXX**

"Where, you think?" Tucked in between Fang's legs, Lightning reclined against Fang, who in turn lay upon the bed, supported by a stack of pillows propped enough to see the screen. Lightning scrolled through a list of locations throughout Gran Pulse.

"I thought maybe the Steppe."

Lightning glanced back at her, surprise and wonder in her eyes, eyes that Fang had learned to read. "It is pretty there…" She didn't mention the area was half wild still, with the area so close to the hunter's grounds, but Fang could see the question in her eyes.

"And maybe," Fang confessed, "I… thought we could practice a little more for a little while, get our bodies back honed. Maybe we could explore a little too."

Lightning kissed her, fully understanding the implication and loving Fang all the more for it. Fang's arms moved around her where she pulled Lightning to her. The laptop fell, forgotten, where they made love again that night.

**XXX**

The next week followed in kind with a very positive edge. Serah and Fang practiced every day to the end of the week. Every day, Serah pushed harder. It hurt like all hell, but she knew to get better for Fang, she had to be stronger, a fighter, and everything Claire was. She even practiced flipping into the water at times. Serah copied every inch, every fighting instance she'd ever seen, and listened avidly to Fang's directed coaching. Her intake rose too, a newfound hunger born inside that Serah most anxiously quenched.

And stronger, she got.

The question of going softened on Lebreau throughout the week, who by Serah's attention, gradually eased. Serah never let her find them in the bedroom again, and cautioned herself how much touching she shared when with Fang in her presence. It almost became a miniature game of sorts, though Serah relished ever more their vacation, when she wouldn't have to hide from anybody and could love Fang in any way.

Though Fang showed no signs of mental improvement yet, Serah secretly encouraged Gadot's theory that she'd wake while hoping and practicing against it herself. She and Fang had just reached a peak of health that did them both good; she wasn't willing to give that up, not yet when they both felt so good from it all. Gadot's hopeful theory had caught, which made it so much easier on everyone's heads, Serah should've invented it sooner.

The stories were almost best, if Serah discounted the sex. Long after they lay exhausted with sweet sex on the mind, Fang would tell her stories of their past they had shared, that with instances of falling for her and their path, pulling them along this far, the love they made on the journey to save a crystal. Serah loved them, pictured each, enthralled with Fang's voice. Floating memories passed her by of the times Fang told her of that lulled Serah into sleep. It became a ritual, hearing those stories of their life, and even entered Serah's dreams, vivid, adventurous, and grand.

All was going tremulously well with Fang. Serah loved her every night and held longer each time. Even sore, she wanted Fang, who grew in her like an addiction. It pushed on the point where Serah didn't remember what she'd did for sex before Fang, the woman was so breathtaking.

By the middle of next week, Serah stood happy, healthy, and quietly admiring herself before the mirror. Gone were the gaunt cheeks of malnutrition, the feeling of her ribs so close touching the belly, and the long hair she'd always kept outgrown. Serah even had the buds of growing breasts lifted into a fitted cup, nearing a B size now. She blessed the little cream and threw it in with her stuff, beyond ready to leave with Fang for this vacation tomorrow.

Serah touched her lean body. At this rate, she'd be in the best shape of her life by the time the month went out. Serah could barely wait. Anxiousness gnawed her lean belly, and Serah felt hungry again. She was always hungry for more of this life with Fang, but she'd done better to control it. With the fitness of her body came the ableness of her mind, and Serah had grown quite skilled at that.

Claire would be proud of the woman she'd become.

Fiddling a little, Serah's finger brushed over something hard. She glanced down to find a ring around her finger, the one Snow had given her on their wedding day. Serah fingered it, having almost entirely forgotten it was there. She looked at it hard for a long, long time, recalling Snow's smile like a faint, faraway memory.

Had Fang noticed it there? She hadn't said anything, if so. Probably thought Lightning was clinging to a last memory hope. She wondered if it made her uncomfortable to see it there, and reckoned it probably did. Poor Fang, putting up with the replaced band instead of her lover's. The amazing feats that woman put up with for her, it touched her so much.

Serah fingered the little band, twirling it back and forth. She could make this right for Fang. At least for the vacation.

Serah pulled the ring from her finger. In one quick swipe, she grabbed Claire's box from the cupboard she'd stored and swapped it for the ring inside.

As the new band slid on perfect, her stomach tingled, tantalizing.

There was one more thing she could do for Fang yet.

**XXX**

"Morning," a silky voice greeted her waking slumber. Fang received a kiss to help motivate. Fingers idly stroked at her hair. "I made breakfast." Fang opened her eyes to her and almost jizzed on the spot.

Lightning curled on her side, tucked in up next to Fang in pink lace. Her wife purred, laying against her, dish held out above her with a smoked Gui scent. And most breathtaking of all, fine tresses dangled down the left half of her hair. The right remained smooth, spikey and straight. Fang lifted a hand to touch her gorgeous hair.

"You changed it back," Fang echoed so soft for the hard crater at her core.

Lightning continued to pet at her hair. "Missed it?"

Words could not capture the breathlessness in Fang's core. Ignoring the plate entirely, Fang moved onto Light and kissed her. She kissed her to no end. The Gui, inconsequentially, made a small move to the dresser, then ended up on the floor.

That was before Fang noticed the ring.

Lightning screamed ever so sweet.

When both were spent and wasted, Fang rested with Lightning half on her shoulder, stroking her back where the hair fell. She played with a curly tress idly, Lightning's hair so smooth, even matted with sweat.

Lightning kissed her shoulder, tracing small scars on her skin. "So you like the hair."

Fang smiled at the jest. "Does it hurt?"

"Little bit," Lightning's lips twitched, "But it's okay. It likes your fingers too."

Fang cozied with her, bringing Lightning up against enough that their bodies rubbed in the overlap. "I always loved your hair best like this," Fang fondled it between her fingers.

"I'm sorry I changed it."

"It's okay," Fang stroked, "You're still flawless." Lightning kissed her again for the compliment, making Fang smile and squeeze.

Lightning traced doodles on her collar again. "Ready for today?"

Fang filled with glow. "I'm always ready for you. Plans?"

Lightning cast her a smile that lit up her eyes too. Fang inhaled at it. "I thought we'd shower, then I'll take you downstairs. We'll shower again, and— " Fang kissed her again, those lips aroused her so. Lightning returned it with passion, so beautifully warm. She groaned upon the pull away, "Okay, okay, I have to walk. We'll let downstairs slip just this once. I'll feed you Gui instead, then we can take the flier to the Steppe. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," Fang hugged her, looking towards the door. "Shall I carry you?"

Lightning smacked her shoulder in remand.

Fang chuckled and, sitting up from the bed, scooped Lightning up as well. Lightning swatted her again. "Bloody Yuns."


	12. Chapter 12

Upon reaching their private quarters suite, Fang dropped their bags just inside the doorway, gazing about the huge, connected rooms in awe.

"It's so big," Lightning agreed, having stopped to stare too. The corner of her eye caught Fang and gleamed. "Like you." Fang's grin spread wide. Lightning's eyebrow quirked so perfect, so arousing a way she'd always had. "Shall we christen the place?"

Fang jumped her right then and there.

"So much for being able to walk."

Fang heaved beside her, admiring Lightning for everything she was, Fang's precious savior in all. "Walking's overrated."

Lightning curled into her and snuggled as usual. "Tell me of us again, Fang."

Fang fondly stroked her hair, playing with the tips. "Which do you wanna hear?"

"Something romantic I've done for you," Lightning asked, making herself comfortable under Fang. "Something sweet."

"Well, you've had sex with me almost every day this past week." It earned Fang a smile, who sobered enough to find a memory.

**XXX**

She eyes closed, pictures forming. She'd been out late with Fang on a stroll. They'd ventured deeper into the city, further than they'd usually gone till they reached the very center of nightlife in central Paddra. Fang had pointed to the high tower rebuilt of Cocoon manpower using Gran Pulse stone and red matter coating, the most precious gem of Newfound Paddra.

"I could scale that." Fang had looked back at her, arrogance and glee shining in her face. "I'll sit with you at the top!"

It was impractical, illegal, and a highly dangerous feat to claim. It also screamed Fang's name to complete.

She'd shaken her head and taken Fang's wrist. "This way," she'd encouraged, leading the go-lucky thing away. "Vanille's waiting for us at Sheltz."

Fang grumbled and came along. "I don't wanna see her dance with Gadot."

They'd arrived late as it was, with Fang's eager distractions, and came up on the bar. She'd led Fang inside and greeted both their friends. Vanille tugged them all to the dance floor, where Fang's mood grew. She'd danced with her, rubbed against her love and aroused, keeping Fang's mood light. Fang even started to warm to Gadot, though she'd never admit it, until the big man made an unwise move to kiss Vanille in the middle of the floor, a move that sent Fang way over the edge.

She'd had to drag Fang out, the woman who'd beaten the nightclub bouncer. Vanille almost cried, but Fang had been angry. She ushered the little one back home again and comforted Fang as much as she could while her woman cussed and wanted to fight the one who'd touched Vanille, only knowing her just three nights, not nearly enough for Fang.

She'd huddled Fang to her and started to walk home, letting fresh air and her presence cool that hot head. Fang stopped cussing after they'd distanced away, but the night had been ruined and she held her bad mood.

They passed the tall tower and Lightning stopped then, looking back to its glistening heights.

"Fang, I want to climb it."

"What?" Fang turned where she'd stopped and saw her approach the base. Fang's anger drained in her confusion. "Light?"

She'd hopped to the nearest stretch and wedged her fingers into the hold.

"Light!"

"I'm waiting," she'd reached another stone and hoisted up a little more. "You going to show me where to scale this or what?"

Fang didn't move for a moment, but feet pattered the stone behind her. In another instant, Fang pressured off strong legs and leapt, grabbing to the stone above her. She'd looked up at Fang, who softened at her sight.

"Well?" She'd pressed, clinging hard to the wall.

"Follow me," Fang instructed, guiding which handholds to grab.

By the time they reached the top, her fingernails were bleeding, she had blisters covering half her hands, and she'd made it. Fang tugged her up the last reach and seated her in a comfortable lap, leaning back on their flat seat to the building's brace behind them.

The view was incredible.

Better yet, Fang's voice. "I'm sorry for getting mad."

She'd kissed her. The perfect end to a bad night.

**XXX**

"It's my favorite," Fang said, "You were perfect."

"Mmm," she murmured, smiling faint. "You forgot the part when you started to do me and fell off the tower. I had to jump and catch you with the grav."

Fang grinned too and squeezed her about the back.

"I left my clothes way up top. I remember falling without them."

"I remember the view."

She laughed, hit Fang, and squeezed her back.

**XXX**

"You look _strapping._" Fang checked herself to make sure she wasn't pointing. Lightning rapped her shoulders in reprimand, chuckling. "Stop that."

"Why do you put me in these things?" Fang grumbled, so uncomfortable and itchy in her tall, dark, and straight suit.

"Because you're beautiful."

"I feel like a gremlin. A male gremlin."

Lightning kissed her and twined her hair before pulling back. "One night. That's all I ask."

"I don't make you wear a dress." Lightning hiked an eyebrow. "Okay, okay," Fang succumbed. "What are you wearing?"

The sleeveless V Lightning came out with shushed Fang's any complaint. Lightning had brought her favorite shirt, the one Fang had consciously never ripped.

Fang walked with her to the restaurant, not a far distance away, but pleasant, discussing all the things they might do while here.

"We could check out Atamos' tunnels," Fang suggested idly, a place Lightning once claimed to like. "It's no longer fiend-infested down the northern half."

"I'd like that," Lightning agreed, "Back to where we've been. We can relive it, without the fear this of our brands this time."

Fang opened the door for her and let her inside first. Their entry drew second glances all over the room, eyes trained on Lightning's beauty, no doubt. Fang shifted closer to her and awaited their seating, which they ushered a moment later by a penguin-suited attendant who hesitated at her scar. Lightning's lips touched the spot, then her tongue. The attendant quickly looked away.

"They're jealous of me," she hissed in Fang's ear. "With the hottest woman here."

It sent shivers through Fang. They followed to their seats with Lightning's eyes hot on her, truer to their blue color than they'd ever been.

The phone rang after they'd ordered. Lightning pulled Serah's old phone from her bag. Fang never said anything of it, it was just another thing Lightning seemed to need after their deaths, like the ring she'd recently replaced back to Fang's own. It'd probably been an afterthought at this point, Lightning forgetting to tell she was ready to switch back.

"Vanille," Lightning's lips quirked again. "Yeah, Fang's with me. We're out to eat. You wanna talk to her?" She offered Fang the phone. "Just wants to say hello."

"Hey, Van,"

"Fang," the girl sounded a little disheartened. "You… both made it okay?"

"Yeah, we're here. Sitting to a little dinner. Lightning's put me in a gremlin suit."

"It's a nice place then?" Vanille breathed a little easier. "You always looked dashing in a tux, Fang." Fang grumbled. "Well," Vanille resigned, "I don't wanna keep you from eating. It's rude to have a phone out during dinner and all… can I call you guys later tomorrow?"

"We'll call you," Fang promised, eying Lightning's quirking smile.

"Okay," Vanille agreed, sounding relieved, "Okay, you guys have fun. Try not to get into trouble."

"Will do."

"I love you."

"You too, Van."

"Another woman calling in to check the status of mine." Lightning sighed.

Fang grinned for what promised to be a better night.

**XXX**

Fang woke as she always should, snuggled in the arms of Lightning. Facing her naked beauty, their bodies pressed so warm, Fang was home in this woman, stilled, and at peace. She warmed herself with Lightning and kept her head to her shoulder, kissing that mottled bruise every once in occasion.

Fang could not be happier to have her Lightning back.

The girl sighed, mewling, then curled more to hug Fang. Lips pressed to her cheek, the sensitive one with the scar. Lightning cuddled her, arms pressing to her back. "Fang," she sleepily shifted, tugging Fang right along.

There was no better way to wake, even with Fang aching from the night before. "How are you?" Fang knew it must be worse. Lightning had taken a lot of her this week without fail, which, if anything, reached epic finale. She doubted her love could walk.

"It hurts so good," Lightning moaned softly. "It feels like you're still there." Lightning paused, then glanced down to check, but saw only their boobs crushed together instead. "Are you?"

"No," Fang smiled, "I don't think I could be after last night."

"Not just me then," Lightning checked, burying her face again in Fang's neck. "Good."

"Are you comfortable?"

"My vag could use some ice," Lightning stilled her about to get some, "Don't go. It's okay with you here." Fang nuzzled her, liking Lightning's hot breath on the crook of her neck. Her stomach growled real loud, and suddenly there was a smile too. "Hungry?"

"I can wait." A follow-up growl seemed to understand Fang's words. "I want to wait." Fang revised, comfortable on the bed with Lightning.

"There's room service."

"What?"

Lightning's hidden smile grew. "Turn around and grab the phone. Order what you like and they'll bring it to your room."

"Really?" Fang lay in awe. "We're turning over." Tightening her grip on Lightning, Fang rolled with her once, then reached a hand back for the desk, turning over Serah's phone. "What's the number?"

"It should be scrolling at the bottom of the screen," Reluctantly, Lightning parted enough from her to take the phone and look at it. Fang thankfully curled right back up at her side and started tracing invisible signals to her chest with a finger. Lightning called while Fang poked at her breast.

"Hey," Lightning greeted shortly, starting their request. Fang forgot about food as she poked the mound on Lightning's chest experimentally, tilting her head to measure it with her eyes. Definitely a mound. Not as big as before when Lightning was healthy, but seemed to be getting there. Fang palmed Lightning's breast and pressed.

Lightning's breath hitched. "Y- yes, just the two of them. And ice." Lightning hung up and gave her a look.

"Boobs," Fang released her cupped breast. "You have boobs again."

"I do." Lightning allowed, "Thank you for noticing."

"They came outta nowhere." Fang went on, eyes catching Lightning's. "So fast." Lightning nodded once, seeming pleased.

"You like them?"

"I love boobs. I missed yours." Fang stared down her body, lowering her hand over Lightning's stomach. "And you've been hungry…"

"I have been," Lightning confirmed too, "You helped me with that."

"And horny."

Almost slapped, their eyes met again till realization dawned in Lightning's. She dropped her hand. "You… you think?" Lightning glanced down her body too.

"Have you been using— " Lightning was shaking her head before Fang had even finished. Fang hugged to her. "Maybe."

"Let's wait on getting our hopes up," Though Lightning said it breathless, "We should see first…" she started dialing again.

"Who're you calling?"

"Room service. We need a test."

When their service did come, Fang covered Lightning and took it shamelessly at the door. Lightning rolled her head to the pillow and shook it. Fang returned with the plate to the bed and set it before them, small test box beside the orders of food. She took one of the strawberries from the plate, ignoring Fang's silent pleading.

"You should eat."

"Aren't you gonna test?" Fang blurted, so anxious.

"I… can't walk. Yet."

"I'll carry you!" Fang made to do so immediately, but stopped at Lightning's scowl.

"You're not walking me to the toilet."

"Claire!" Fang sputtered, "We've been married four years, you wanna be indignant now?"

"I'll get there myself." Lightning reiterated, taking another strawberry. "When I can." Fang buried her head in Lightning's shoulder, moaning. "You should eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Your growling stomach tells me different. I don't even have to be Yun to hear it. Here," Fang peeped to find her holding a piece of Long Gui on a fork to her. "It's your favorite."

Fang bit the meat off the fork reburied her head. "It doesn't even taste like yours."

"It's probably Cocoon-brand. Processed." Fang made some noises that sounded like choking. Lightning rubbed her back and ate. "We should call Vanille in the meantime. We said we'd call her back."

Fang whimpered.

"Maybe then I'll try to stand."

Fang fumbled for the phone and dialed in Vanille's number fast.

"Don't mention our circumstance, though." Lightning warned, "If it's true… we should share that with them in person." Fang nodded in agreement. They didn't even know yet, she shouldn't get this excited. Not yet. It could be Lightning's health returning, is all.

"Serah?"

Fang frowned at the phone and glanced to Lightning to see if she noticed. It didn't appear so. Must have been a thoughtless slip from Vanille, seeing Serah's phone calling. "Vanille, it's Fang."

"Oh, oh, oh!" Vanille squeaked, "Fang, I—it was—I didn't mean to— "

"Easy, eaasy, Vanille." Fang forgave, not wanting that note of panic in her voice. "How're you and the lug doing over there?"

Vanille settled enough to speak level again. "We're okay. Just readying for the morning... I forgotten you left and went to your house today."

"We won't be too long." Fang finally found the speaker and pressed it. Vanille's voice joined the room.

"I know, I know. I just miss you. What've you guys been up to? Having some fun on the vacation yet?" Fang cast a grin to Lightning, who smiled through her eyes at her in turn.

"Lots," Lightning assured, "We're sitting here enjoying room service now. Thought we might ride some chocobos through the Steppe Plains later... if we're able."

"Ooh, chocobos!" Vanille gushed, forgetting her normal bidding of 'be careful' in light of the riding beasts. "Make sure you get one with clawed slits to their feet! Those're the ones that'll grip stone best if you venture into any caves."

"That reminds me, Van," Fang added, starting the small talk, "Have you been to the new ranch yet? Light and I saw it. I think you'd like it."

"Ooh," Vanille cooed, rambling on about the birds. Lightning touched Fang's wrist softly and murmured.

"I have to pee."

Fang perked at once and almost spilled all their food. Lightning settled her back down and rolled to the bed's edge, tentatively stretching her feet over the edge to floor. She tested a little, then stood

—and buckled straight to the floor.

"Claire!" Knocking over the delivered plate in the midst, Fang dove for the girl to help her up.

"What's going on?" Vanille squeaked, "Is she okay? What happened?"

"We're okay, Vanille," Fang reported so she wouldn't panic. "Light fell off the bed." She turned attention to her love. "You ok?"

"Oww."

"Pick her up, Fang!" Vanille encouraged. Fang obeyed. "Are you guys still alright?"

Fang took her back to the bed and laid Lightning down on her. "Doing fine, fine," Fang assured to Lightning's scowl. "Keep on what you were saying. Sazh has done what with the place?" Vanille slowly picked up to talk about it again. Fang whispered to Light. "Okay now?"

"In a minute," Lightning growled softly back. "You'll take me in a minute."

Fang kissed her stubborn cheek and smiled.

**XXX**

"How're the aches coming?" Fang asked her, warm, holding Lightning between her legs in the bath.

"Like Odin electrified me straight up the vag," Lightning rested her dripping head on Fang's comforting shoulder. "You?"

"Still hurts." Lightning tilted her chin and gazed back at her. "…Like the Shiva's ran it over?"

"Better not have." But Fang could see it'd made her smile, and keeping Lightning happy was all that mattered now, the woman bearing her child…

"We'll need another bedroom. Maybe knock out the guest and set up another in its place, you think?"

"That sounds good," Lightning agreed quietly. "I don't want her to be sad."

"Yeah," Fang murmured, "Yeah that sounds good." Lightning shifted in her arms, situating up a little more till she'd hunched. Fang read the sadness in the move immediately and squeezed her. "Claire?"

Lightning stayed quiet a long, long time. Fang might've thought she slept, if she didn't know her more. Lightning never bent like that, never slouched. Something was wrong in the woman she loved. "Claire, tell me." Fang insisted gently. "What's wrong?"

Finally, Lightning relaxed against her and sighed. "I wish Serah were here for this."

Fang kissed her cheek and held Lightning tight, the only thing she could offer, her warmth in this. "Me too, Claire," Fang squeezed her something sweet. "Me too."

**XXX**

Lightning eased across the room, steps tentative, but glad she could feel her thighs again enough to move at least. Fang was sweet enough to be cooking in the kitchen for her, allowing Lightning a private moment to get her bearings again while she walked. She'd been sweet all along, of course, Fang always was since the day she'd started courting. Just one of the things Lightning loved about her.

Crossing the room slowly to the phone on the table, Lightning picked it up, then frowned. Another reminder of Serah she'd kept. Had she brought her other phone? Lightning bent to her bag and winced, searching it for her own, which she found at the bottom a few moments later. Slipping Serah's back inside, she eased up again, then onto the bed, laying back in full recline.

Lightning dialed her best friend and waited. Several long rings passed before someone picked up the phone, sounding a little breathless. "Hello?"

"Lebreau," Lightning eased, "It's me. Is this a bad time?"

"Is this…" Lebreau paused for a loud breath. "Why… why are you using this phone?"

"I switched," It must've been something for Lebreau to see, and hopefully it'd make her happy. For how much she missed her sister, Lightning really had gotten better. Not yet fully healed, but with Fang, she'd been making her way to it, sure. Seeing Lightning's phone coming through must've been quite a little something for Lebreau. "It's fairer to Fang," Lightning lowered her voice. "She still blames herself hard. It's better if she isn't reminded every time she picks up the phone."

Another beat to let that process. "She's still not doing well?"

"We're both significantly better," Lightning allowed, "It takes time."

"I know," Lebreau sounded sobered, "You're sounding… well."

"Getting there," Lightning passed on, "I called to talk to you, though. Not about our other issues. How are you, 'Brue?"

"Me?" Lebreau seemed utterly floored. Lightning regretted having spent so much time mourning without helping her friends. Lebreau had grayed the last time she saw her. "I'm not the one who lost a sister. Don't worry any about me."

"No," Lightning let by, "But she meant something to you too. I've been busy in my grief, but I'm not the only one." Lightning checked Fang in the kitchen and lowered her voice too. "You don't just get to worry about me. Be straight with me, Lebreau. How are you?"

Lightning waited a long few beats. She didn't speak and simply waited.

Lebreau finally said, "I've had better days. I miss her too, you know?"

"I know, 'Brue. Me too."

"Shit," Lightning could practically see her shaking her head, "I'm sorry to put this on you. You don't need— "

"'Brue," Lightning interrupted, saying it a few times until she stopped. "Let's do lunch when I get back. At the bar. Just us again. Would you?"

"…Yeah," Lebreau exhaled another breath. "I'd… I'd like that. If you're up for it, I mean. When you get back."

"I'll be up for it." Lightning promised, "Lebreau… I'm sorry I've been a shitty friend the past few weeks. We should talk more like this."

"Fuck, girl," Lebreau dragged out raggedly, "You're gonna make me cry in my own bar. I've gotta get back to the locals before they think me a big pussy." Lightning chuckled. "Just—stay out of trouble with Fang up there, you giggling shit. I gotta go."

"Bye, 'Brue."

"Catch you later." Lebreau hung up— or thought she did. "Etro's shit, damn. Shut up, Barley, before I triple your tab." Her voice grew distant. Lightning shut the phone, a small smirk taking her lips. She stood from the bed easier now, lighter in her happiness.

"Fang," Lightning crossed to her, not without a wince or two, but quicker. "I wanna go out."

**XXX**

"Look, look!" Fang pointed to the big sign, "'A Baby's Place.' Let's go there, Claire!"

"Points for originality," Lightning scoffed, entering with Fang.

"Diapers are on sale, Claire!"

"Fang," Lightning took her wrist, those eyes gleaming bright. "Not yet."

Fang glanced down at her wrist, then moved it into Lightning's hand. "I wanna be a good dad."

"You will be," Lightning moved in to soothe her. "The best."

"I don't know how," Fang said quieter.

Lightning's arms wrapped around her. "We'll both learn."

**XXX**

"What names do you like? Nothing really estranged, right?"

Lightning floated on her back. "Well, Fang… " Lightning cast her a look. "What're some Yun names you like?"

"It depends how she looks! Yuns don't name their children till after they're born."

"We can follow that tradition," Lightning readjusted to move away from the wall again. "If you want."

Fang tackled her middle and dragged Lightning with her, pressed to Lightning's chest. "You're the best, Claire."

**XXX**

"What about sports?" Lightning pondered, passing Fang half her plate as Fang split hers off as well to trade. "Fitness? She'll probably inherit your strength first, over speed. You want her trained with a lance?"

"She'll choose that early," Fang passed off, "We just need to show her all possible weapons. She'll have a favorite by six."

"Six?" Lightning's eyes bulged.

"Seven tops," Fang reassured.

"Fang, we're not giving a child a sharp weapon she can stab with by six!"

Fang balked. "I got mine at five!" Lightning gave her the look. Fang withered. "Okay, seven." The look didn't change. "…Eight?" Fang drowned when it still hadn't gone away. "I can't let her wait till nine, I won't have it!"

Fang slept on the couch that night.

**XXX**

"What about…" Fang started tentative, the next day. "If we give her muted weapons, something she can't hurt things with. I'll… wait till she's seven," at Lightning's eyebrow, she altered. "Eight. Eight. And only allow her to train with it when one of us is around."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Fang peeped, so hopeful.

"Yes, okay." Fang sighed in relief. Lightning grunted. "Now come kiss me, you dolt."

**XXX**

"I don't know," Lightning sighed, "How much should we put aside?"

"I don't want you working GC while you're pregnant," Fang finally brought up, rubbing Lightning's back in the tub. "Too much could happen. You could get hurt or injured or need something for the baby that you can't get on the field, anything could happen out there in the wilds. I… I want you safe. Please, Claire."

"I won't sit at home and do nothing." Lightning warned.

"No, no," Fang agreed, "Just…something closer. Like… with Vanille at the hospital!" Lightning's silence spoke for itself. Fang could practically feel the eyebrow. "Or, or Lebreau at the bar!"

"I wouldn't mind that," Lightning mulled over.

Fang's eyebrows scrunched. "Wait…"

**XXX**

The sound of splashing puke to the toilet made Fang wince, but not step back. Rather, still holding back Lightning's hair, she knelt and rubbed her back too. "Claire, I'm with you."

"Fang," Hand held over a sick stomach in pain, other braced on the toilet for the next round that'd hit.

"Yeah?"

"Don't look."

Another wave hit and Lightning retched over the bowl.

Fang kissed her back and held steady to her hair. "Hang on, Claire. I'll check the next."

With a free hand there, Fang phone-googled their list of remedies. She pocketed it and tried to ease Lightning as much as she could. "We'll try ginger tomorrow," Fang whispered, "We'll find the fix, I swear."

Lightning whimpered over the bowl.

**XXX**

Fang stroked her soft stomach, Lightning resting up against her. Fang kissed the top of her head, then rested back upon the pillow, content fingers never leaving that smooth skin.

Lightning glanced down at the spot she rubbed too, watching her belly for a time. There was a baby in there now. Fang's baby.

She'd have a bit of Fang in her for nine full months.

Incredible.

Fang stroked over a soft spot that tickled and made her squirm. She moved her fingers over the middle of her belly, continuing that soft stroke.

"You're gonna need a doctor soon," Fang added, "Find you a baby specialist."

"Yeah…" Back and forth, back and forth, almost like soothing her little child in there. Her child beneath a flat plain, undisturbed by any— "Fang," Lightning lifted a hand to rub her belly too. "When'd my piercing close over?"

"I forget when you took it out," Fang admitted, "But it probably closed over at the hospital healings." Lightning rubbed her button forlornly. "We can get it again, if you want."

"I can't while pregnant." Lightning mumbled, discontent.

"We'll get it after," Fang whispered, "It's yours." Fingers soothed over the flat plane of Lightning's stomach, soft spoken words hummed deep into her body. "You always look good."

Lightning shivered. Turning on Fang's body, she touched her chin, fingering along the scar on Fang's cheek. Eyes bore through Fang hard enough to make her quake. Lightning surged, tongue lapping over the tippy point of her scar, and dragged up. Fang inhaled deep, stiff from the heat of that tongue. "Claire…"

_BZZZZZZZING! BZZZZZZZING!_

Fang groaned, already half-humping Lightning. "Please ignore it." Lightning's lips moved to her mouth instead, happily complying as she ground against Fang.

_BZZZZZZZING! BZZZZZZZING!_

"You're so hard," Lightning purred, a factual buzz that rumbled through her body. She could feel every bit of Fang through those jeans. Fang who thought her beautiful, who'd impregnated her with that very hard— Lightning groaned, inviting Fang's tongue into her mouth. Wet words muffled over it, "Fuck."

"Yess," Fang's hands on her hips steadied, one lowering to tug down shorts, "For you— for our baby!"

"That better not be for our baby," Lightning assisted in lowering her shorts beyond the hip, then neglected them when exposed to drag against Fang through rough jeans, which made her quiver. Fang fumbled with her zipper one-handedly.

_"Fang… are you guys there?"_

Fang winced at Vanille's voice, but finally managed the button and zipper. Lightning pulled both jeans and boxers down to her thighs. She gasped when Fang lifted her back quickly and sunk into her.

Fang squeezed her around the back in apology for going so fast. "We're gonna have a baby, Claire."

The words made Lightning involuntarily hump her, making them both seize in fit and gasp.

Lightning bit Fang's breast in recompense.

_"It's been a couple days. I worry about you two, you know… I just wanted to call in… make sure you're both okay, cuz… " _she sniffed, _"I really miss you both. You… you are still coming back tomorrow, right? I don't know if I can wait that long… if you'd planned on extending it… or… or how you've been the past two days…"_

"Fuckkk," Fang whimpered, casting a hand blindly for the phone. She almost cried pulling it in. "Vanille?"

Lightning didn't stop.

"Fang!" Vanille's relief echoed through the phone. "I've missed you. I love you. How are you?"

Fang mumbled something breathless while Lightning's teeth roughed vicious in the most spectacular way. She hardened so much inside. Lightning loved it.

"You sound winded," Vanille reported, "Everything okay?"

"Yesss," Fang groaned, breast raw under Lightning's care. "Vanille… you shouldn't worry!" Fang's voice tipped an embarrassingly high note. She twined fingers under Lightning's fluffy hair and lifted—

Only to have Lightning bite and grab her other breast as well.

"I know, I know," Vanille was saying, "You know how I am, though. And I've been wondering how things were on your side. I hope it's helping to let the weight off, but I'm still excited for you to come home tomorrow. So many conflicting emotions!"

Lightning bit the tit between her teeth hard.

"Ack!"

"I know! But it's not so bad. As long you both are doing okay over there! …You're not extending it any, right?"

Fang gasped, fingers tightening in her hair. "I can't— can't— "

"Good, good," Vanille mused, "I really didn't want you to… being selfish, I know, but I miss you."

Lightning sucked, squeezed, and clenched at the same time.

Fang yelped. With a hot rush of seed, she bucked.

Lightning pulled away from her breast to watch her beautiful face. She plucked up the phone from where Fang had dropped it. "We miss you too, Van. Sorry about Fang's yelling. She's a little breathless from our recreational activities." Lightning rested on Fang's heaving chest with a smile, so deliciously soaked with Fang.

"Ooh, you two are still working out? That's good for you! I'm glad to hear it. Sounds like Fang's been through the runner; not much gets her that exhausted."

"Yeah," Lightning reached a hand up to her chin and stroked the flushed skin fondly. "She'll be okay. Doing well on your side?"

"I miss you both," Vanille repeated, "But otherwise okay. Fang would be happy to know Gadot's keeping me happy and protected."

"I'll let her know when she's done panting," Lightning assured. "We're excited to come home too, Van. Things are looking up over here."

"Yeah?" Vanille echoed so light, "I hope so. It'd be nice to have some good news over here." She sighed, "Serah… "

Lightning twitched, heart squeezing at the reminder. "Don't wanna talk about that. Not now."

Vanille took the hint. "Sorry. I didn't mean to upset or—"

"It's okay, Vanille." Lightning forgave before the younger woman could upset herself. "When we get back, we can talk about it again."

"Okay," Vanille agreed. "We can do that. That sounds good." She seemed to be assuring herself, "It sounds like you're both in the midst of something anyway, and Gadot's calling for me. I just wanted to make sure you're both alright and gonna see us tomorrow."

"We are," Lightning eased, "On both accounts. And ready to see you too again, Vanille. Got some big news to share when we're ready."

"I can't wait!"

Lightning bid her farewell and hung up the phone, tossing it the short way to the dresser. She leaned back down on Fang again, relaxing into her once more. Fang almost pulsed inside her. Lightning craved that ache.

"We're gonna have a baby, Claire." Fang repeated after a breath. "Vanille's gonna be an aunt."

Lightning purred. "We should celebrate." She nipped at Fang's chin, roughing up at their cores.

"You'll be the death of me." Fang groaned in her delight.

**XXX**

"Should we tell them yet?" Lightning asked, seating herself behind Fang and snuggling around in the flying car.

"I don't know," Fang sighed, extremely let down. Lightning squeezed her around the back. "I don't wanna excite everyone either if it comes to that either…"

"Maybe we should wait the month," Lightning suggested. "Risk of miscarriage drops significantly after that."

"Maybe…" Fang had slouched, head bent sad.

Lightning laid her cheek to Fang's back and held her as they lifted into the air. "You keep feeding me and working me right, we won't have to worry." She kissed Fang's back. "It's only a delay."


	13. Chapter 13

**XXX**

A few hours earlier than expected, Lightning and Fang returned to an empty house, which was something they much preferred over a party. Lightning and Fang settled their belongings back into place.

"We'll call Vanille," Lightning reported, "And go to Lebreau's to say hello. Sound alright?"

"Yeah," Fang agreed, having been heartened by Lightning since their sad discussion to wait. "That sounds good."

Lightning and Fang left together for Lebreau's.

"Hey, Fang," Gadot picked up the phone cheerily, "What's going on? You two heading back now?"

"We are back," Fang corrected, "And heading to Lebreau's. Wanted to see if you and Vanille could come."

"Ups! Lemme stop you there," Gadot put in, "Lebreau's not working today."

"Not working?" Fang questioned.

"Nope! She and Vanille wanted to welcome you home with a home-cooked meal today. They've been making a feast all morning. Won't be none too pleased you're back early, if you ask me."

"Oops." Fang glanced at Lightning. "Should we play it quiet till late lunch?"

"Might be a good idea," Gadot recommended. "Are you two still at home? I could drop by if you like! The women have kicked me out of the kitchen for sampling."

Fang grinned. "Sure, Gadot. Light and I will stay put. Don't be afraid to smuggle us out a sample either!"

"I don't have a death wish," Gadot chuckled, "But I'll see what I can do."

**XXX**

Vanille pushed through the front door a half hour later with a shout. "Fang! Gadot fessed up! I know you're here— " Vanille stopped. Dead stopped on walking in, eyes frozen on Serah who'd taken a drastic change.

The girl she'd once seen as her small, almost equal companion now had the figure of a lean, capable woman. In a sleeveless blouse with tiestring shorts, customary wear of Lightning, her arms and legs, once stick-like, showed impressively with budding, lean muscle closer to Lightning's appearance than anything Vanille had seen of Serah, including shapely, angled cheekbones and the same light tone of skin. Her hair, too, was cut and shaped just as Serah's deceased sibling's had been, half wavy with a spikey front on the right side. That didn't even count the necklace, a lightning-bolt penchant of Claire's, strung around Serah's throat and hanging as it always did over shapely breasts.

If Vanille hadn't seen her struck down with her own two eyes, she might've thought it was Lightning herself.

"Vanille," Serah greeted warmly. She didn't smile, but her features remained soft, welcoming. "Good to see you."

"Van!" Vanille's head whirled to the spot, half expecting to see Snow there instead. "Where's my hug?" Fang coaxed, holding out her arms for her little woman.

Vanille's head turned back to Serah, unable to take her eyes off her again.

Fang crossed to her instead and hugged her. "See Van?" Fang squeezed her. "I told you she'd get better."

Vanille watched over her shoulder numbly, at a complete loss in this.

"I tried to keep it from her!" Gadot's voice rung through the entryway. "She caught me sneaking off with a platter of Gremlin wings." Gadot pulled into the kitchen. "I thought I'd— whoa," Gadot pulled up too, looking between Fang and Serah. "What's going on here?"

Fang offered a smile and set Vanille back again. "Didn't expect the changes to take you all so much by surprise. I told you I'd take care of her!"

Serah snorted. "You needed more care than me."

Vanille approached her slowly, trying to search Serah's face, which scarily revealed nothing, but warmed a little more at her approach. She even earned a smile, if the small upturn of her lips could be counted as such. "Hey, Vanille." Serah flicked off her soapy hands in the sink and wrapped her arms around the little one in a hug. "Good to see you again." When Serah pulled away, Vanille was still staring at her face. "I'm not that different." Serah joked, that small little smile Vanille knew not from her.

Gadot just finished scrutinizing her too. As if both had suddenly realized they were being rude, they broke stares. "Well, um," Vanille wrung her wrists nervously. "I have some food in the car! Gadot, Fang, if you could get it for us…"

"Sure," Gadot nodded, taking Fang alongside him. "We'll handle those appetizers alright! Come on, Fang."

The two started out.

"I'll help," Serah offered, but Vanille caught her arm instead as the back door clanged.

"What're you doing?"

Serah gave her the most curious look and quirked an eyebrow in a scary manner that chilled Vanille to the bone, so familiar from beyond the grave. "Do you need help with something else?"

"No, I mean," Vanille reached for Serah's hair. "What's this about? And your clothes… And your boobs! You have boobs now?" Vanille searched her face in question. "You got implants?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Serah almost laughed, "They grew back. And Fang likes my hair this way better, so," she shrugged, "Wanted to start that up again for her. The clothes too. Fang likes them." She even gave Vanille a small smile. "Fang has been getting me better."

Vanille opened her mouth to gawk, but words didn't come. The door slapped open behind her with Fang and Gadot's return.

"Where's Lebreau anyway?" Serah asked, "Gadot told us. You need me or Fang to prepare anything for you?"

"Umm," Vanille gulped, sweating this out. She didn't know what to do! All she could think of was that Serah was in the midst of attempting some ploy to help Fang, but how did playing along with the delusion help? And why wouldn't she talk to Vanille otherwise or warn her first? Seeing Serah so similar to Lightning, dressed in her clothes, wearing her necklace, it was all so morbid, Vanille was overcome.

"Why don't you guys cut up the vegetables?" Gadot posed when she couldn't manage. "Van and I will get the rest."

"Okay," Serah agreed, nodding just the once. "Hurry back. We want to hear what's been going on here while we've been gone too."

"Us too," Gadot assured, taking little Vanille's hand. "Come on, love."

He escorted the little numb one out. Issuing Vanille to the passenger's side of the car, they both got in and shut their doors on either side. "What is going on?" Gadot puffed, "By the look of you in there, I'd guess Serah didn't tell you about this new plan either?"

Vanille shook her head. "I don't… don't… "

"Wow," Gadot breathed, "That was incredible. She looks just like her. I could barely tell the difference at all!" Vanille sat in similar shock. "Did she tell you anything while Fang and I got the food?"

Vanille just kept shaking her head. "She acted… normal. Like… like Lightning."

"It… it's gotta be some ploy," Gadot tried, "Maybe she went to a doctor while here and they suggested it, that she act like Lightning. Maybe she said something over the phone to you while there. Something you misunderstood or forgot?"

"I… I don't know," Vanille's mind raced through the conversations they'd had while Fang and Serah had been away. The first time they'd been cheery, the second time, excited, third fourth and fifth had been with Fang in her normal illusion, and the last one with Serah… she'd seemed normal enough, hadn't she? Vanille remembered calling out to her. 'We'll talk about it later, Van.'

"Maybe," Vanille volunteered softly, "She said… she'd talk to me later when I asked. She said..." 'I don't wanna talk about that.' After Vanille had only said her name. Vanille had assumed she knew what she'd been intending to talk about, but how would have Serah known that anyway? Unless… Vanille felt queasy deep in her stomach. She didn't want to jump to conclusions yet.

"Lebreau's here," Gadot remarked, nodding to her landing a little down the driveway.

"Let's talk to her," Vanille volunteered, sounding braver than she was. "Warn her about… this. We should try to play it off. Maybe Serah wants to talk about it later and not risk breaking her cover." It sounded weak, even to her, but Gadot didn't argue the point.

"They'll be wondering where we are soon," he agreed, opening the door, "Let's hurry. Lebreau!"

Vanille had a bad feeling deep in her gut. Trying to shake it off, she followed Gadot out to Lebreau to try to explain what she didn't understand.

**XXX**

Lebreau really had to fight not to double-take at the sight of Serah. Gadot and Vanille had warned her, of course, both seeming very scared and concerned, but neither wanted to jump to conclusions, they'd said. And Lebreau could plainly see why, as her mind was right there jumping too by the first glimpse of Serah.

"Lebreau," Serah greeted with an ease of friendship that crossed the room. She hugged Lebreau lightly around the back, almost… unfitted to her style. Serah's hugs were full out. This one felt more reserved. "Glad you're here," Serah nodded back to the table for her. "Take a seat. Fang and I have the rest mostly ready by now."

Lebreau swallowed hard and entered. Though disconcerting, she couldn't be emotionally moved by the sight of her dead friend reincarnated. They had to figure what was going on first, sick as she felt at Serah's seemingly-casual imitation. "How are you?"

Serah ushered Gadot and Vanille back in and to seats too, bringing out the food they'd brought in small waves at a time with Fang. "Thank you for making dinner, 'Brue, Van,"

"Hey, me too!" Gadot added, "I tested it for E-coli and poisons!"

Lebreau admired his ability to appear so light-hearted in light of all this.

"And Gadot," Serah added, "It's a wonderful welcome home."

"Yeah," Fang agreed, serving up her plate from the middle bowl. "Fooood,"

Serah offered them a small smile of understanding. "Fang's been eating Cocoon-processed room service the past few days, when we didn't have groceries instead."

"She… she never liked Cocoon food," Vanille offered meekly, trying her best to help. She shut her mouth again quickly and poked at the broccoli with her fork.

Fang salted her meat feverishly. "Bloody dishes. Do you know the size of salt they give you in a package? It's tiny!"

Vanille managed a smile, troubled, but genuine in her attempt.

"So what've you been doing way up there in the Steppe?" Lebreau posed. "Tell us about your vacation."

Serah unexpectedly looked to Fang, who went into it for them. "We took some slow, easy days at the hotel, but Lightning and I explored too. The Atamos tunnels are down there, waterfalls, this game called volleyball…"

"Fang had trouble with that one. Couldn't keep her eyes on the damn ball."

"Bikini," Fang uttered in her defense. "It's a 'sport' of women jumping around in bikinis."

Serah seemed amused at this, almost alarmingly, eyes lit up on Fang. "You seemed to like it well enough."

"Who wouldn't?" Fang balked.

Lebreau watched Serah lay a hand over Fang's idle one on the table and stroked the back of her hand. Fang's hand curled up to hers and held it, where Fang shared a private smile with Serah.

She'd always looked at Lightning that way. And the way Serah looked now, brow quirked, half sparkle in eyes with the bare hints of a smile shown, that was how Lightning used to look back.

It was one thing to carry a dead woman's looks alone, another to play along, but to copy her mannerisms and furtive glances as well? They looked at each other with the eyes of lovers.

It was sickening.

And it brought back another fear.

"You two have been having fun, I bet," Lebreau bade, half in disbelief of her own ease with the words, "Sharing a bit of rough and tumble while alone?"

Serah's brow turned on her, lifting ever so slightly at the raised tip, lips long forming that twitch of amusement.

Lebreau felt violated on her late best friend's behalf, as if she'd been raped in the grave.

Vanille had gone sheet white. "You had sex? While I was… oh, God… God!" She quickly ducked away, hiding her face from them. "I have to… I'll be…" She was already through the living room on her way to the bathroom.

Serah stood, but Gadot waved her down. "I'll check on her. No one eat the meat, in the meantime. I felt a little sick after trying it too this afternoon."

"If you need help," Serah offered to Gadot's nod.

"Thanks."

Lebreau shook her head, struggling to retain that unaffected demeanor by not thinking of the alternative, which included Fang making love to a girl long dead while Serah willingly allowed the delusion to persist. Serah had sex with her late sister's wife, a woman bordering on mental. She'd blatantly taken advantage of Fang's precarious mental state in her own grief and pain.

Lebreau's stomach churned.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Fang still stood, understandably concerned.

"I think she'll be alright." Lebreau heard distant retching. And if she heard it, Fang had too.

"I'm going to check too." Fang hurried after her little one.

Serah seemed torn, but Lebreau took her chance. "Serah," Serah's eyes flicked to her, but they weren't eyes of self-recognition. Her brow furrowed deeply.

"Not really the time, 'Brue." She started to stand, then paused, hard eyes softening when they registered Lebreau again. "I miss her too."

Lebreau's blood ran cold.

**XXX**

"Vanille," Lebreau triple-checked the pale, shaken thing in Gadot's meaty arms. "Are you sure you want to be here to discuss this?"

"Please," Vanille looked so small and frail, cradled in tight by Gadot. "It's _Fang_." She lowered her head, biting a trembling lip with tears in her eyes. "And Serah…"

It'd been hours, but they all still felt the cold shudder of Serah's behavior in there, especially Vanille. Those were her two best friends left in the world; Lebreau could sympathize. Though hers was gone, she'd felt the same shame and violation for her friend beyond the grave. To know it was happening to both of them at once…

"Fang's crazy has spread." Gadot announced to them.

Vanille curled in his arms, so meek. "Don't say that," she sniffled, burying her head. "Fang's not crazy."

"Illusion," Lebreau corrected for Vanille's sake, "Fang's illusion has spread to Serah now. The girl thinks she's Lightning and we gotta do something about it. Personally, and I really hate to say it, I think we should call in Nora again. Get them checked in."

"No!" Vanille squeaked, but it came equally meek. "We can't— can't put Fang away. It won't help. It'll make her crazy."

"I don't know what else we're supposed to do," Lebreau claimed, sounding tired and beat. "Nothing we've done has worked anything to getting into Fang's head."

"We haven't confronted her…" Gadot offered cautiously, drawing Lebreau's weary eye and Vanille's hopeful one. "Nora told us not to tell her up front, to go about it sneakily, but at this point, would it hurt to be forthcoming?"

"We could try…" Vanille favored that route.

"We should call Nora," Lebreau vied, shaking her head, then went on before Vanille could fright too bad. "We don't have to take Fang in, that was never the plan. I would still like Fang to be given a chance to snap from it. But Serah…" Lebreau hated how dirty she felt, hated everyone's eyes averting in shared shame and horror, hated that she even had to consider saying this. "Serah made a world in Fang built around her pain. I… I don't know if it's an elaborate as Fang's creation, or if she's pretending… but she needs counseling. Something an institute can provide."

"No," Vanille meeped, much weaker than before. She hid her face in Gadot's buff arms.

"Vanille doesn't like institutes," Gadot told her softly. "…but it's something we should consider for Serah."

Vanille's whimpers broke the muffle of his muscles for a moment, revealing her tears in all of this.

Lebreau's nails pierced her arm in wringing. She stood from the couch. "I'll call Nora. She can come, check them out tomorrow… then we'll decide what we need to do." As she turned for the phone, Vanille's soft cries ran like a spear through her chest, throughout Lebreau's body.

Lebreau looked out the window to the wide stretch of sky above at her kitchen sink, phone trembling in hand. Lebreau gave a plea she never had before. "Light… help us."

**XXX**

"We just wanna bring her over for improvement diagnostics," Lebreau lied carefully, making Vanille stone cold inside. She hadn't lied to Fang in years, not for anything. Even issued from Lebreau's mouth, it felt like a betrayal.

"We don't need that shit," Fang growled, "Vanille's the only nurse I trust, and she can bloody see we're better already."

Vanille knew it'd come to this. It was why she had to come for this at all, why she had to stomach this horrible charade.

"Fang," Try as she might, Vanille couldn't stomach over a whisper, but Fang heard her anyway. "You should let her… let Nora look."

Fang's stricken features scarred her inside, reopening old wounds that'd long ago, tentatively healed.

"Van?"

Vanille almost cried out at the innocent pain in that voice. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find any words. She couldn't meet Fang's eyes, and instead stared at her feet. A moment later, those feet lifted entirely from the ground up. She curled to Fang's frame like a cub.

"Light," Fang waved Serah back to Lebreau. "Try to talk some sense into her."

Vanille felt herself carried, door shutting behind them. The next time she opened her eyes, her heart nearly stopped.

Fang had carried her to her room.

"Vanille," Fang lay down on the bed with her, cradling Vanille against her. "What is it? What've you been hiding from me?"

Vanille cried on Fang's chest.

Fang sat patiently with her, rubbing Vanille's shaking back as the girl loosed a torrent of waterworks for a very long time. She clutched at Fang weakly and buried her face there, everything so limp in Fang's strong arms.

It took longer yet before she was still.

Vanille summoned up her worn courage in everything just to speak through a cracked voice. "I can't… " she summoned her will again, only managing a "Fang."

Fang nodded once, fingers petting at the tips of her hair. "It's something I've done," Vanille wanted to cry again, "Or am doing now?"

The next time Vanille looked, she saw the pain in her eyes around that curiosity, wondering what she'd done. It pierced her inside.

"…Should I see the doctor, Van?"

Vanille squeezed her eyes shut.

Fang rubbed her trembling arm. "Okay," she squeezed Vanille on her. "I'll see Nora, Van."

Vanille died a little inside.

**XXX**

"I can't say," Lebreau told her truthfully. "It would destroy exactly what she'd come to see. I can only say it's necessary."

Serah nodded once. "Okay."

"Okay?" Lebreau checked her, befuddled.

"Okay," Serah reassured again. "You're my best friend, 'Brue. If you think something's wrong, I trust you. Fang will take a nudge or two, but I'll get her to come along with it."

Lebreau's chest felt so very low, heavy like a rock in there. She wished Serah would give her a sign, something to indicate the fakeness in this. Would Lightning have so readily accepted this circumstance?

Lebreau's dread said she would've, with something just like those words.

"Okay," Lebreau breathed again, so pent up in stress. "We'll… we'll wait for the doctor then."

"Lebreau," Serah stepped towards her. She lifted a hand to Lebreau's frozen head, fingering a few strands Lebreau knew to have grayed. "I haven't been there to help." Serah met her wide eyes, hand dropping to Lebreau's shoulder. "What do you need?"

Lebreau ached in the small worlds of her reflection. She almost reached up to touch her face, lips forming the name that hurt even to hear.

Serah offered her that sad, terrible smile just like hers, instilling her crave to believe in the lie. People went crazy like this. _Serah _had gone crazy like this.

_Serah. _Lebreau told herself again. Lightning would never come back.

"Light," Serah turned on the dime to Fang and eased to her, sliding up to Fang's free side.

"Fang, we should." Serah told her so sure. "We should let Nora come by to check."

"I know," Fang's frame echoed defeat. "We will, Light." She wrapped her arms around her and kissed Serah right there, soft on the lips, identical to her counterpart laid to rest in the grave. Lebreau couldn't even look away, it was so familiar to her. The way Fang's arm slid snug around her back, the tilt of her head to meet lips with love so pure, it could hardly be believed from them.

Heartstrung fascination pulled her so twistedly deep, Lebreau didn't breathe until they'd parted the kiss, then turned quickly, sick at heart for her friend.

**XXX**

"No, no," Nora shook her head, "I'd like you to recount aspects of your life with Fang. Tell me a little about the both of you. As if explaining your relationship to an outsider."

"You are an outsider," Fang growled, which lowered to a grumble at Vanille's pleading eyes. "I donno what it has to do with anything, is all."

Lightning rubbed Fang's thigh, settling her. "We're private. Neither of us particularly enjoy strangers poking into our relationship," she gave Nora an eyebrow, "But we're fine with family."

"Can you tell me a specific memory," Nora questioned, "One that you and Fang shared together with Serah. Of your further past, if you may. Near the beginning of all your time together."

Fang stirred, but Lightning just sighed. "Any memory?"

"Any memory." Nora assured. "With the three of you."

Lightning rubbed at her temple with a free hand. "When I started dating Fang, Serah didn't know about us. She used to suspect by the things I didn't say, and those I mentioned of Fang."

"How do you know this?" Nora interrupted, furrowing Lightning's brow.

"Because I know my sister," Lightning's tone caught an edge, "And she was the most empathetic of any of us."

"What about you?" Nora dug, "Are you empathetic, Claire?"

Lightning's eyes scrunched more, but she went ahead with the question. "Not like Serah, no. I'll read people, but I don't feel as Serah used to when she used to be with us."

"How can you be sure what Serah felt, Light?"

Lightning tensed. "Excuse me?"

"How do you know what she felt?" Nora repeated a third time.

Lightning's eyes narrowed to slits. "How do you know when a kid who's fallen is hurt, or if he's faking it? I know my sister."

"Know?" Nora challenged, "Not 'knew?'"

"Lay the fuck off my wife!" Fang roared, surging to her feet. Lightning stepped up with her, arm curling around Fang's middle in case she lunged.

"Fang," Lightning echoed, lifting to kiss Fang's cheek, "Fang," she turned the woman's chin and glued their mouths, taking Fang's lips passionately until that stiff jaw loosed under her fingers with the press of her mouth back, vying for Lightning's calm. When she released, Fang puffed a bated breath, soft eyes on her sharpening when they turned back on Nora.

"You're determining my healing, aren't you? Leave Light alone. You pull any more unnecessary psycho-bullshit, I will beat you out of my house." The order begged no deviation.

"Of course, Fang. If you would." Nora nodded once for them to sit once more, remarkably calm.

Fang gripped Lightning's hand and sat. "Questions to me," Fang directed, steely. Lightning leaned to her, and hugged.

"Fang," Nora specifically directed, "There must have been changes in your relationship since the loss. Would you mind going into some of those with me?"

"Yes, I'd mind," Fang mumbled angrily, but took another breath at the sight of Vanille. "We've been grieving. What more do you want?"

"Who's had the more difficult time adapting?"

Fang's eyes narrowed angrily.

"I have," Lightning volunteered, making Fang warm her around the back. "Fang's been stronger for me."

"And what was that like?" She posed the question to Fang, but it'd clearly been meant in reply to Lightning's volunteer.

"What do you expect?" Fang growled, arm squeezing Lightning at the side till her hand rubbed soothingly over her stomach. Lightning leaned into her neck. "Are we done yet?"

"We can finish for today, if you'd like."

"For today?"

Vanille winced at the harshness in the challenge too, but Lightning felt more disturbed with the implication too. "We're having more sessions like this?"

"It is a possibility."

"Like hell," Fang picked up with Lightning beside her. Nora proved an incredible feat when she didn't melt of Fang's glare. "I don't suppose you can tell us anything yet, either?"

"I will consult my notes and notify you."

"Didn't think so," Fang started leading Lightning out. "Come on, Vanille."

"Lebreau," Lightning added, their silent watcher in the corner.

"You'll hear from me soon."


	14. Chapter 14

"Claire…"

"Mmm?"

"You're awake?" Fang double-checked.

"Mhmm."

Fang bent her head and kissed Lightning's clothed shoulder. "I've been thinking…"

Lightning smiled faintly. "Ut oh."

"Shh," Fang hushed, hugging her flat to her chest. "I wanna know… if they told you why they're testing me."

Lightning's brow scrunched. "Testing you?"

"You know," Fang encouraged, "It's… not the first time Vanille's asked me to talk to psych and all. And you asked me too, the first time around. I just wondered… "

Lightning shifted in her arms, turning about to face Fang, her brow still furrowed. "I don't know…" Lightning stared into her when she spoke. "The first time was grief counseling, but now… it's been some time, and we're better. I… didn't ask Lebreau why she wanted me to go through it either. And she didn't tell."

Lightning mused over it. "Neither telling us anything, Vanille's getting sick… even Gadot keeping his distance when his usual point is made to bear hug."

Fang lowered her eyes, staring down, then flicked back uncertainly.

Lightning said the words for her. "Since we've gotten back, they've been behaving… different."

Fang seemed at a quiet loss.

"I know what to do to make them talk."

Fang listened for the marrow.

**XXX**

"Separation." Nora counseled, "Serah needs to be separated and counseled immediately. The longer she runs her delusion, the less chance you'll ever have of getting her back." Vanille squeaked in muted horror, supporting herself on two braced arms to the table. "But Fang," Nora continued, "Fang won't make it from this. Her protective instincts are ingrained far too greatly by now. She needs indefinite solitary confinement."

"No!"

Nora went on regardless. "Serah cannot be removed otherwise, lest the rage overcome Fang entirely. Together, they are harmless, but the only fix is to pull them apart. Serah cannot be pulled from Fang safely without a monitored lockup around the clock."

"No, I won't do that!" Vanille cried, pounding the table the phone lay upon.

"It may not be your decision."

Vanille froze.

"If Fang poses public threat to civilization, it is under my authority to remove her from it."

Vanille paled three shades.

Lebreau picked up the phone and clicked it off speaker. "You just said as long as they're together, you haven't determined them a threat."

"Yes," Nora agreed, "But to my understanding, it is under no one's intention to leave two mentally ill patients wandering in delusion, nor is it ethical. My code binds me to take action either way. Unless Serah wakes from the illusion and peaceably comes in with Fang to administer help, the file will be processed by tomorrow morning and authorities will be at your door."

"This is madness! Why the fuck would we hire you to shut them away?" Even Lebreau lost her cool in such circumstance. "You think you know Fang's temper? If there are authorities, I fucking assure you, there will be bloodshed by dawn!"

"It's the most time I can buy you. Wake Serah, and you will stop this from becoming a necessity." She suspended a moment there. " …I'm sorry, Lebreau."

The line went dead.

Lebreau went after Serah.

**XXX**

"She's still not breathing very well." Gadot reported from inside the vehicle.

"Wait for it," Fang scooted out from under the vehicle and bent over the opened lid. She tinkered, then pulled away. "Try again."

The engine roared to life like a beast.

"Gahahaha!" Gadot delighted while Fang popped down the lid. "Such a grease monkey, Fang! I'd swear, if you didn't like hitting things so much, you'd belong in a garage."

"Nothing you couldn't have managed without a little torque,"

"And not half strong enough to do it," Gadot handed her a beer as she leaned against the hood, then clinked the glass. "Cheers."

"So Gadot," Fang stared down her beer. "Why's everyone been pussing 'round me and Light like a buncha secret-humping rabbits of late?"

Gadot spewed beer all over the cement.

Fang lowered her own and turned to the man. "You gonna tell me what's going on?"

"Fang," Gadot scratched at the back of his neck. He glanced both ways, then back up at her. "Yeah," Gadot set his beer on the roof of the car. "I got something to tell ya." And he wasn't anxious about it either. Gadot led Fang a little ways from the car. He shuffled around nervously.

"This is gonna sound crazy," Gadot preamble, warning, "It is crazy. I don't even know how to say something like this. It's… shit, Fang." Gadot groaned, holding back his head tilted towards the sky. "Lightning's not who you think she is. It's… it's not her, Fang. The girl you've been up and with is Serah."

Fang's brow furrowed; she looked at Gadot with frowning eyes. "That's not funny, Gadot."

"It's not meant to be." Gadot shook his head, "But it's why we've all been weird around you and 'Lightning' of late. She's not who you think she is, Fang. It's Serah, not Light. Lightning died in the behemoth attack on the town."

"What?"

"It's what happened," Gadot pressed, forcing these untruths on Fang. She didn't know what he was aiming for, but it was sick. Sick minded and twisted, what he was saying. "When you got concussed from going kamikaze on the behemoths, Nora says your memory fucked up in an attempt protect yourself from the loss of Lightning."

"No," Fang hissed. "You're crazy. Is this some kind of trick? Did Nora put you up to see how I'd react?"

"I swear it, Fang." Gadot promised, "That's why we've all been insisting on Nora's doctor visits. We're trying to heal your head."

A cloud of red passed over Fang's head. She didn't know what Gadot was trying to do here, but she didn't like the trick. Fang grabbed him by the front of the shirt and slammed him to the wall behind in rage. "You think I don't know my wife?" Fang yanked him closer to snarl. "I was therewhen she died. I _saw _Serah die."

"You saw Light die." Gadot tried to insist weakly. "Serah's alive."

"LIGHTNING'S RIGHT HERE!" Fang shouted back, confused and enraged. "I know my wife!"

"It's not her, Fang," Gadot shook his head, "Serah's been pretending for the sake of your delusion."

"It's not Serah!" Fang roared with increasing fury to Gadot's denials, "Lightning loves me! I know her more than anyone! You think I don't know her when we make love?" Fang shoved him to the wall roughly, so angry and confused, she was crying. What he said made no sense and shouldn't really have affected her, whether Gadot had gone crazy or was trying to screw with her or whatever, but he'd had the worst timing. "Claire's pregnant, Gadot." Fang spat. "You don't have to be such a douche."

Gadot froze at the news, stiffening up. His joke or temporary insanity hadn't been funny at all, but now he paled with guilt. Fang was happy to see it. What kind of asshole pulled a stunt like that anyway? Nora _must _have put him up to it to judge for a reaction. Cocoon doctors were twisted that way. "P… Pregnant?"

"Yeah, you ass," Fang was angry. She didn't understand it and now she'd ruined Claire's happy news to share. Gadot just kept paling more.

"With yours?"

Fang punched him, knocking him to the ground with one, casting a glare that could kill. "You're a fucking douche, you know that?" She started to walk away, cursing under her breath as she pulled out her phone to call Lightning with the unfortunate news of her spilling.

"Fang!" Gadot called after her, "Fang!" Fang ignored him and carried on her way home.

**XXX**

"I'll be out when I'm done!" Serah reported again through the door, against Lebreau's request to see her and talk. Lebreau sighed and looked back at Vanille in hall behind her.

"I don't want Fang locked up," Vanille said adamantly, if equally pale.

"They're coming for them tomorrow morning. We have to do something."

"I won't," Vanille shook her head adamantly, "I won't give Fang to them, Lebreau. She'd never survive in an institution like that. Maybe it'd help Serah, but I won't give Fang up to that. I can't."

Vanille's phone rang. She held up a finger to excuse herself from their talk and picked up. Lebreau sighed again, so conflicted. Lightning would be abhorred by all this if she were still around, let alone the fact they now knew that Serah had been sleeping with Fang. Lebreau understood how it'd happened and everything, but it didn't make it an inch better with the rest of the facts. Serah needed mental help, and Fang did too, though Lebreau half-sided with Vanille's take on this. None of this was Fang's fault; not really. She'd been injured and manipulated. For all Lebreau's love for Lightning's sister and understanding of how she'd gotten caught up in this, she could not forgive Serah for all she'd done in manipulating Fang. She was using her like this, and now playing into the lie, maybe even bought into it herself. Lebreau was sickened for her deceased friend. She'd lock Serah away in a heartbeat if it hadn't been for Fang.

That presented the crux of the conflict to Lebreau. If Serah went away, Fang would follow, and Lebreau wasn't altogether sure she could make it out of this either. From supreme happiness with Lightning to this, the guilt alone would kill Fang, if they even managed to correct her so much as that. Lebreau didn't even want to think about how. Vanille was right. Fang would never survive a place like that. But Serah would, and she needed it bad. Lebreau couldn't deal with this mockery of her best friend, letting Serah use Fang like this…

When Lebreau next looked at Vanille again, she was deathly pale and dizzy, looking ready to faint. "Vanille!" Lebreau rushed over to her friend, grabbing her around he shoulders to steady. "Vanille, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Lebreau?" Gadot's voice came through the phone because Vanille couldn't say.

"Gadot," Lebreau demanded through the speakerphone, "What's going on?"

"I'm coming over now," Gadot reported.

"But what's wrong?" Lebreau asked, knowing there was more than that. "Is it Fang? Did you get through to Fang?"

"I tried," Gadot sounded a little breathless, "That's not it. Lebreau…"

"What is it!"

"Serah's pregnant with Fang."

Lebreau's vision swam.

**XXX**

Rubbing her sore head where she'd fallen in her heartsickness, Lebreau sat quietly on the couch downstairs with a pale, quaking Vanille and a lip-split, bruised Gadot. "I think we should turn them in," Lebreau claimed, "They're the professionals. They'll know what to do to get them back to health. _Both _of them."

"No," Vanille whimpered, "Not Fang. Fang can't. She's already tried to kill herself once when Lightning died. She won't make it in an institution; I know it. Especially not with… with Serah having a baby. She'll go mad if they can't convince her and kill herself if they can."

"You're suggesting that we leave her in her state of delusion." Lebreau ran a frustrated hand through her hair. Everything was amplified, so much worse with the pregnancy.

"She's functional," Vanille said quietly, "And… happy."

Lebreau's fingers knotted in her hair. Every moment they spoke of this made it that much worse. They were shaming the memory of her best friend with every word, with even considering letting this pass. Lebreau was glad Lightning couldn't see this for how much it'd break her friend. No matter how she tried to spin it in her head, the cold facts remained that Serah had slipped into this. Serah had willingly slipped into manipulating Fang. Even if just to cope, it made nothing better. Lebreau felt sick every time she thought about it, and sicker when she saw it still. "I can't," Lebreau stood, cradling her aching head. "This is driving me mad, Vanille. I love Fang, and I love Serah, but I can't… not with Serah pretending to be Lightning, or worse, thinks she is."

She shook her head, "You know what I think. You're closest to Fang, and she's the victim of this. You should decide what we do with Serah and Fang. I can't take mercy on anything Serah's done, but Fang shouldn't be the one to suffer for it. I just… " Lebreau's stomach churned. Even now, they were upstairs, probably kissing and sharing their little secrets. It made her ill, through and through, "I can't keep thinking about this."

Gadot gently took and rubbed the back of Vanille's hand. "What do we do?"

Tears clouding her eyes, Vanille looked frail, ready to break.

**XXX**

Fang packed the last bag, stuffing everything cleanly in with some bundled pushing and rummaging that forced their clothes to be packed in. Beside her, Vanille carefully layered in things to compartments within the bags, everything placed with tender care and pressed in. "It's gonna get messed up as we go, you know," Fang said, trying to cheer her up a little bit. Vanille didn't seem to hear her as she fitted the items in. "Hey," Fang said, more gently, lifting a hand to Vanille's slight little shoulders. "Don't worry about us, Van. We're gonna be okay, yeah?"

Vanille looked at her with the touch, eyes so watery, frail, and scared. "I'm gonna miss you so much," Vanille's voice hitched, "What am I gonna do… when I wanna go flying… or Pulse-fishing…" She choked and Fang pulled her in, holding Vanille close to her with a heavy weight in her chest.

"Gadot will fish with you," Fang tried to ease.

"With his thick hands?" Vanille choked again on a sob, something that was meant to make them laugh. "What about when I need my best friend?" Vanille sobbed, burying her face in Fang.

Fang rubbed her back, trying to support her best friend. "Gadot will be here. He'll support you when I can't."

"It's not the same," Vanille cried, and Fang knew just how she felt. Separating from Vanille felt wrong, like she was ripping away a part of herself. It wasn't something they had options to avoid with, but it hurt Fang just as deeply inside. She'd never been away from Vanille before; not since they were kids. Fang's heart bled; those same tears Vanille had stung her eyes as well.

"It's not forever, Vanille." Fang tried to say, though words were getting a little hard for her too. "I'll see you again."

Vanille sobbed, clutching Fang in so tight. It'd be the last time Fang would get to hold her like this for years to come. "I'm sorry," Fang murmured softly, savoring this hold on Vanille in. "I'm sorry, Vanile."

Vanille whimpered, cried, getting the tears out until she could speak again, "Promise me," Vanille's voice was weak and small. "Promise me I'll see you again."

"I promise, Vanille," Fang said and meant it, "You, me, Light, and the baby. We're all gonna come together again, you'll see. Even Gadot can come."

Vanille curled to her like a blanket. Fang didn't want to let go. "I love you, Fang."

"I love you too, Vanille. I always have." Fang kissed the top of her trembling, buried head. "It'll be sooner than you know it. You'll know where I am."

Vanille squeezed her and didn't let go.


	15. Chapter 15

Stepping out to the grassy fields on the knoll of recent gravestones the village had made only a few years back, Lebreau carried a fresh batch of flowers to the stones. Sun shining, air mildly cool with just enough breeze and enough pep to brighten anyone's day, the weather seemed in direct contradiction to the injured restlessness Lebreau carried beneath her breast. It took five minutes to climb the gently sloping knoll and find her grave. Lebreau's heart ached when she saw it. She knelt before it in the grass.

"Hey, Lightning," Lebreau said quietly, settling before her stone in the grass. The inscription on the stone hurt her further to think about. _Lightning Farron. Loving wife, sister, and friend. _It'd been inscribed before things had gone to hell with Serah, of course. "I've brought you flowers," Lebreau continued in that soft tone, not loud enough to be overheard on the wind. Lebreau started unwrapping the plastic wrap from the bundle of them. "Roses," Lebreau revealed, upturning the stone holder to put her flowers in. "Your favorite." Lebreau nestled them in before they looked nice in the metal can. She bit her lip, staring down at her inactive hands, then back at Lightning's stone again.

"Light…" Lebreau wasn't religious. She wasn't even sure if she believed in an afterlife or not, just for lack of giving it much thought. She wasn't the one to go visiting graves to talk, that seemed much more Vanille's kind of thing, but then again, she never expected she'd have to decide on it so soon. That death would catch up to her so fast and steal away her closest friend. "I don't know if you can hear me," Lebreau continued in that quiet tone, "Or if I'm being foolish, coming to you like this…" Lebreau preferred to think the former. It had an unexpected, soothing effect, thinking that Lightning could hear and see this, could know she wasn't alone. "I miss you, Light. I miss you a lot."

Lebreau let out a little sigh with the admittance, trying to settle her breath. "We don't talk about you much. Not yet. It's painful with the things going on with Serah… if you can see this, I guess you've seen that too… which, on second thought, I guess it might be better if you can't see any of this." Lebreau shook her head, "I just wanted to visit you, Light. Let you know… you're not forgotten, you know? Things are fucked up here without you; I always said we'd be a crazy mess without our leader. Looks like I was right." Lebreau offered a genuine smile, but it was sad. "But we're surviving. It's hard as fuck without you coming in, stirring up my business with you and Fang, you know?" Lebreau fingered the edge of the stone. "But we get by… Fang gets by."

Lebreau let out a long, aggravated and pained sigh then. "That's a bit of why I'm visiting today. I'm having trouble, Light. Having trouble forgiving your sister in this." Lebreau tapped with a finger idly, eyes lifting to observe the sky. "I know you love her, Light, and you probably have more understanding of this if you're up there… but I can't do it. I can't forgive Serah for it, even without her here anymore." Lebreau's eyes returned back to the grave. Her chest ached. "What she's doing to you… what she's done…" Lebreau fingered a blade of grass on the carving next to Lightning's name. She flicked it off the stone. "I wanted to be honest with you," Lebreau said. "I don't know if I'll ever get there. If I'll be able to forgive her some day… because I don't see it likely. Not even with years of passing... shit."

"I've been a bad friend," Lebreau continued on to admit, "I let Vanille choose, and I didn't try to hold onto your sister. I'm not protecting her now, and talking about how I can't," Lebreau winced, that rush of pain coming back when she thought about it all, "I really can't… and I'm sorry for it. Shit." Lebreau rubbed at her eyes in aggravation, "I don't know how you'd feel about it all, Light, and I've really tried to figure that out… but I know Fang's gonna take care of your sis out there, and Serah… Fang's happy believing it's you. That's enough, right?" Her gut wrenched, "I didn't know what to do. I still don't. Not without you. And I'm sorry, Light. I'm sorry I let it get that way… that I couldn't fix it when it did. God, Light," Lebreau shook her head. "I miss you out there. Really bad. I want you to know that, okay? Someone misses you bad. We haven't forgotten you, the real you. Not all of us have."

Lebreau let out another ragged, calming breath, heart too hyper in this visit with her old friend, but she'd stay for a while yet. If Lightning really was up there and all that, this visit and visits to come would be the very least Lebreau could manage to remember her friend.

Lebreau settled more comfortably in the grass, leaning back against the tree that overhung Lightning's grave. "I'll just talk to you, Light." Lebreau promised, quiet again. "Without the bad. I miss just talking to you like this, you know? You're my best friend." Lebreau breathed in deep and slow. She closed her eyes. "I'm not gonna forget you, Light. That's the promise I can make. I'm always gonna make it back again. I promise you that."

It would have to be enough. It was all Lebreau had.

**5 Years Later**

Vanille reached the clearing in the woodlands on the back of her of her shared chocobo and gasped. Gadot hugged her around the middle tightly to keep her from falling, and Vanille, in turn, squeezed her little boy. Vanille couldn't speak as she gazed upon the hidden camp, secluded back so far through the trees, it'd taken five days just to trek through the forest before they'd reached this far-out place.

The lay of the land was beautiful. The clearing was big, large enough to house several blocks of suburban homes, but that fate hadn't been destined for this beautiful place. Too many fiends for Cocoon to risk establishments in or near the forests without clear-cutting them, which they just didn't have the tech to do anymore. The location had been chosen well; even if someone happened to wander into the wild forest way out here in unsettled land, it'd take them days of travel to reach this place, and they'd have to know precisely where to find the clearing, else they'd pass it easily. Even forgoing the wise choice it was to choose this beautiful, secluded place, Vanille was breathtaken with what had been done.

A house had been built in the middle of the clearing. Hand-made, no machine had touched this beautiful, crafted, two-story foundation that stretched even bigger than Vanille's four-bedroom house. Dark, roughly hewn wood that'd been carefully crafted and measured made up the bulk of the home, with lighter-shaded wood used for the windows, which opened outwardly without any glass. The neatly-laid home had flowers from little buckets built into the house with all a manner of beautiful displays, and an overwhelming planting of roses outside the windows. An open landing with a porch and several deck-rooms had spots to sit outside, covered from rain if on the bottom floor, open to the sky if on the second. Quaint wouldn't quite cover the house Vanille observed. It was beautiful.

Beside the house, rows of chopped up dirt revealed where trees might've been before Fang uprooted them for building. There were no stubs of trees left, but rather the ground had been made into a pleasant garden, covering the ground for as wide as a field branching out. As Vanille drew nearer with her family, she found the ground irrigated as well, sectioned and watered off from a gushing river that faced the western side of the property, flowing through the land, back into the trees, providing fresh water for whatever Fang and Serah might need. On the far left, behind the house and garden, a new project looked to be underway. With that section of the clearing, fresh wood lay stacked, some chopped, some whole logs, with a foundation laid on the ground. Vanille couldn't imagine what else they'd need; with all they'd done in the five years she'd been gone, Vanille sat amazed.

It was simply the most beautiful lot in her life she'd ever seen, including any she'd had from her tribal days. Fang had built them the perfect home from nothing.

"Wow," Gadot echoed her thoughts simply. "Fang went to work."

"Yeah…"

The chocobo jostled in stepping; waking the little boy cradled in her arms. He yawned and blinked. "Mamma?" he tilted his head back to look up at Vanille, his daddy's eyes staring up. "Yum yums, mamma?"

"Soon, sweetie, shh," Vanille kissed the top of his little firetruck-red head. "Look, we're here."

The child looked onward then into the clearing and promptly started bouncing atop the chocobo's back in celebration. "Yay! No more Cho-wabo!

"Soon," Vanille promised again. They pulled up to the house and dismounted. Gadot pulled their little boy down with her. Vanille didn't see anybody in the immediate vicinity. "Hello?" Vanille called out experimentally. "Is anybody here?"

"Vanille!" Someone called from behind the house, in the trees. "Stay there!" It took a moment before rustling of feet could be heard in the leaves, then a moment longer for Fang to appear at the side of the house, carrying with her a large stack of wood that she dumped near the front and hurried to Vanille. Vanille rushed into her arms and Fang picked her up straight and cleanly, warming Vanille instantly in those strong, muscled arms.

"Fang," Vanille had to bite her lip to stop the tears from overcoming her. It'd been so long… she'd been nervous, even, how Fang would come to greet her after such a long while away. There, curled to her body like a little cat, Vanille both had missed and forgotten how good it felt to be held by Fang. Try as she might, even with the lip bite, tears came fresh to her eyes as she squeezed.

"I've missed you," Fang claimed words that were in her soul. Vanille whimpered into her neck, legs full around Fang.

"Me too."

Fang rubbed her back. Vanille tried to contain her rush of emotions. They'd have plenty of time to visit and reunite with Fang, something Vanille desperately wanted and dreamed. Fang understood her too and didn't try to let her go, but when Vanille's legs relaxed back down to earth again, she kept her arm around her shoulders, warm.

"Well, look who came with you," Fang claimed with a grin, holding a hand out to Vanille's stout husband, who shook it. "Good to see you, Gadot. It's been awhile."

Gadot nodded, his appearance vastly changed from the last of him Fang had seen all those years ago. Still a big bear that Vanille loved to cuddle and squeeze, he'd matured a little since the time Fang had last seen. Gone was the fiery-dyed buzzcut he'd once had, replaced instead his naturally-darker hair at the roots. Reasonably cut at slightly more than a buzz-trim, he had a few days' growth of scruff as well now after their journey. It suited him well too, Vanille had always said, fitting his face and cheekbones just as well as when it was shaved. Vanille varied her opinion of it by the day, and Gadot seemed open to whichever fancy she had. Though, it could be a bit more well-trimmed after their venture all this way, Vanille still liked it there.

"I could say the same," Gadot agreed, nodding to Fang, who looked a remarkable bit just like she had. Vanile knew of Yuns longer life expectancy and had expected it, but the lack of change may have taken Gadot a little off guard.

"And who's this little guy?" Fang asked, referring to the little boy Gadot cradled in strong, buff arms, a strength that still couldn't match Fang's, judging by her healthy appearance. She held a little finger out to the child, who shied away coyly.

"This is our son," Vanille introduced, "Snow. Snow, this is your Uncle Fang." Snow hid his little face, then peeked from Gadot's neck. "Say hello," Vanille encouraged the little guy, who buried his face again. Vanille ruffled his growing flop of red hair, looking to Fang. "He's just shy," she explained.

"He should meet Serah," Fang encouraged, "Maybe that'll open him up a little bit." She waved them along with her. "Come on; they're both inside. And we've sure got things to catch up on."

"Serah?" Vanille asked before she could stop herself, bewildered with this. Had Fang woken up from her malfunctioning brain? Had she eased out of it and was now okay? She looked fine, alright, very healthy and happy. Perhaps time secluded has brought them both to reality? Vanille just didn't know; with no correspondence to this remote location but for the single, little slip with directions Fang had managed to send last month when she'd deemed it safe, Vanille hadn't heard anything else from her friend.

"Oh, yeah," Fang nodded, encouraged, starting to lead her away. "Come on, I'll show you. She's my pride and joy, you know." Fang led them up the porch, through the front door into the house. The place was just as beautiful and homely inside as it had been out. Carved wooden chairs stood around a six-person table in the kitchen with the open bay window right behind it, streaming the sunlight in. Curtains blew in daintily over the clean surface of the table and counters set behind it so pretty.

"We just got those last month when I contacted you," Fang announced proudly. "Lightning wanted something thinner than the animal skins. Lightning, you upstairs?"

Vanille's brow crossed in complete confusion. A voice so eerily gone responded before she could think it out clearly.

"I'm coming," the familiar voice returned, somewhere muffled from upstairs. It'd been a long time since she'd last seen Serah, but that voice didn't sound like her at all.

"Do you need help?" Fang asked, crossing the wide living room to the stairs to assist.

"I'm fine, Fang," the second voice reassured. Vanille caught her first glimpse of her descending the stairs. Her jaw dropped wordlessly.

A lovely, beautiful woman descended the stairs, but it was not any Serah Vanille could see. Arms finely honed and muscled like Fang's with a runner's legs and thighs to match, this woman was more healthy and fit than Vanille would've ever predicted Serah's small little body could be. Paler than Fang, even with her exposure to the sun, she was still light-skinned with hair half-pointed, half-locks like the older sister always had. Her breasts were impressively huge like Fang's with a morbidly familiar lightning-bolt pendant between them, though the reason for their size was obvious with that giant, swollen bulge of a belly protruding as she descended the stairs. At least 8 months pregnant, or what looked like it anyway, Lightning Farron – no, _Serah_, Vanille had to repeat in her head, Serah descended the stairs, not an inch of that shy, frail girl Vanille knew reflected.

"Vanille," Serah recognized when she reached low enough on the stairs, voice calm and even, not plagued with excitement, but graciously welcoming in that easy tone. "We hadn't expected you this soon."

Fang nodded in agreement. "You must've been booking it to get here so fast. We expected tomorrow or the next day after that."

Vanille couldn't help her stare, eyes straightly focused on the belly.

Serah smiled kindly in understanding of her shock. "Incredible, isn't it? I hate to think how much bigger I'll be in a few months, but Fang takes good care of me." She sidled beside Fang and touched her arm sensitively. Fang wrapped it around her side protectively.

"A few months?" Vanille gawked, forgetting all other graces and unable to see anything else but the pregnant belly. Serah was pregnant again. She was pregnant again.

"They're twins," Fang filled in at Vanille's confusion, rubbing up Serah's side in comforting. "We're gonna have three." Fang shone so proudly. The comments didn't register to Vanille. Not until a third voice spoke up, small and tiny.

"You're my Aunty Van?" Astonished eyes finally pulled from the belly to look at the little squirt that had spoken. Barely 3 ½ foot tall, the little voice sounded much more like the one Vanille remembered. Her eyes caught on the little girl; strawberry blonde haired, green-eyed and daintily thin with a little ponytail made, pulled off to the side.

"Yes, that's your aunt." Serah encouraged. "Vanille, this is our daughter, Serah."

Vanille stared at the little girl, eyes fixating on her in shock for the little Serah she represented— the real Serah, not Lightning's replacement.

Fang beamed at them all. "She's beautiful, isn't she? We're so proud."

The little girl blushed, "Daddy," she reprimanded, shy.

Serah brushed her daughter's shoulder with a hand. A hand that had a small circlet around her ring finger, one Vanille recognized from long before. It was Lightning's wedding ring, wound around Serah's finger like it belonged. "Is this your son?" Serah asked kindly in direction towards the little boy. Vanille couldn't gather herself in a reasonable amount of time, so Gadot answered for her.

"Yes, this is Snow." Gadot introduced a second time, re-situating him so they could see his little face.

Serah nodded her understanding and respect. "It's good to remember those we've lost. Keep a piece of them living on with our children." She smiled kindly, "He's beautiful, Vanille."

"Thanks…" Vanille echoed, feeling surreal and surrounded in this strange, dream place. Fang and Serah had their daughter, with more on the way… neither of them, the least bit aware how creepy it all way. And Serah was worst; Serah, who behaved like Lightning in mannerisms, tone, and voice. It'd probably been her idea to name the child after 'her sister' as well. Vanille felt so small and dwarfed in this homely, almost mystic place.

"Is Lebreau outside with the chocobos?" Lightning asked, peering around the open window for a glimpse.

"Lebreau couldn't come," Vanille revealed, and was glad for it. This would've snapped her thin thread concerning Lightning and all that'd happened since her death. Serah frowned and looked hurt, not in an overt sense, but Vanille could see it in her eyes, the very little bits Lightning had shown. "She couldn't get away from her new business long enough," Vanille lied, inexplicably feeling bad that Lightning's best friend couldn't come.

Serah seemed to read the fib easily from her face, which freaked her out as another trait Serah had never possessed. Nodding softly, she said, "I'm sorry to hear that," she placed a hand over her enlarged belly, a bit of sadness radiating at them. "I was looking forward to seeing her again."

"Maybe next time," Vanille lied again, knowing Lebreau would never come with Serah so deeply like this. Vanille couldn't tell the woman from her deceased counterpart one bit. This was the sort of thing that drove one mad. It'd driven Serah mad, for sure. As they entered the kitchen, Fang talked about their home, building it with Lightning and the adventures they'd shared together in first starting it up. Vanille saw a hand-crafted gunblade on the wall, which Fang said Lightning had made, buying a surplus of bullets before they'd gone with the right pieces to craft it together like it was Lightning's side project to relax before they'd gotten the house up. As she carried on with the stories of their adventures, hunting, building, crafting and preparing the home, Vanille watched her mannerisms, becoming increasingly aware of one cold fact that'd always keep Lebreau away.

Even Vanille struggled as their visit went on to remember, but it became increasingly clear as time passed. 'Serah' was gone. In this household, in the remote meadow of the forest away from people, sanity, and human contact all in one, Lightning lived on.

**-Fin-**


End file.
